


Schwierige Umstände (Cardassia)

by MarquisDeMenaux



Series: Toran [1]
Category: Cardassia - Fandom, Föderation, Setlik lll, Star Trek, Star Trek RPF, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Secret Relationship, Sex, unexpected love
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-05-20 04:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 37,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19370050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarquisDeMenaux/pseuds/MarquisDeMenaux
Summary: Eine Cardassianisch-Menschliche Beziehung, zunächst werden aus ziemlich misstrauischen Feinden Freunde...Toran hat eine Mission und entert mit einer kleinen Truppe Elite Soldaten ein Föderationsschiff, scheitert aber leider. Als ihm die Flucht gelingt, mit dem Captain an Bord, kommt es anders als geplant.Können Menschen und Cardassianer jemals glücklich werden? Vorurteile existieren auf beiden Seiten! Die zuweilen sanfte menschliche Art trifft auf die hart geschliffene cardassianische, kann das gut gehen?Ich weiß, ich schreibe gerne solche Geschichten...Die Star Trek Charaktere gehören mir nicht... ich habe bloß etwas dazu gedichtet.Sorry für die Schreibfehler





	1. Die Mission

Jetzt saß er mittlerweile schon drei Tage in dieser Arrestzelle und tiegerte mal auf mal ab. 

Cardassia war im Krieg mit der Föderation und das seit zwei Jahren. Die Cardassianer waren gefürchtete Gegner, sie galten als roh, gewalttätig und grausam. Die Menschen hatten den Kampf um Setlik lll nicht vergessen, wie konnten sie auch die Brutalität der Cardassianer vergessen? Sie hatten die Menschen fast alle dahin geschlachtet, ihre Frauen vergewaltigt, ihre Kinder getötet und die Männer grausam entstellt.

Toran war auch unter diesen Bestien! Toran gehörte dem dritten Orden an, ihr Credo lautete : Tod für alle! Der dritte Orden war um einiges mehr gefürchtet als der Rest der Armee. Elite Soldaten, die nicht mal mit der Wimper zuckten wenn sie jemanden das Licht aus bliesen. Gedrillt auf, Ehre, Disziplin und Schnelligkeit, sagte man ihnen nach sie seien gefühllos. Toran hatte damals auf Bajor ein eigens Kommando und er war gut darin Widerstandskämpfer aufzustöbern und schnell vom Leben zum Tode zu befördern. Bereits als er klein war hatte man ihm Obrigkeitshörig eingeprügelt, ihn stets diszipliniert und ihn leiden lassen. Mit fünf kam er in ein Internat und musste durch eine harte und brutale Schule. Seine Lehrer waren mehr als streng, sie duldeten keinen Widerspruch und keinen Feinsinn. Sie duldeten nur wenn er sich in der Klasse brutal seinen Platz erkämpfte und ihn hielt. Er hatte gelernt der Vulkanischen Gedankenschmelze zu widerstehen, Gefühllos zu werden und ja, zu töten. Bereits in sehr jungen Jahren hatte er seinen ersten Regimegegner erstochen. So wurde er auch angemessen mit dem Guls Titel belohnt mit zwanzig Jahren. 

Er sah sich das Kraftfeld an und dann den schwächlichen Menschen dahinter. Der wich irritiert einen Schritt zurück, so als könne er hindurch gehen. Toran grinste ihn an… ein überlegenes Grinsen. Dann tiegerte er wieder in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Die Tür ging auf und ein Mensch, dem Rang nach Captain kam hinein um ihn sich anzusehen. Er fixierte den Gegner ebenso überlegen. Menschen waren den Bajoranern nicht unähnlich dachte er sich, nur noch schwächlicher. 

„Gul Drahin, wenn ich nicht irre“?  
„So ist es“!  
„Und Sie sind“?  
„Captain Simon“.   
„Finden Sie nicht, dass Sie eine schöne Zielscheibe abgeben, Captain“?   
„Ich finde Sie sind ein netter Preis“!   
„Mich besitzt man nicht, merken Sie sich das“!   
„Was wollen Sie tun“?  
„Das werden Sie schon merken“. Er lachte auf.

Captain Simon ging wieder hinaus auf den Flur und dann drehte sie sich irritiert zu ihm um. Was tun? Der riesige Cardassianer mit seinen vielen Kriegsverletzungen, in halb auseinander gerissener Rüstung wirkte so als wisse er genau, wie er aus der Zelle entkommen konnte. 

Vor gut drei Tagen hatte sie die Krazin, sein Schiff, zerstört und das mit Mann und Maus. Toran konnte sich mit drei anderen noch auf das Schiff beamen und sieben Menschen töten, bevor sie ihn festsetzten. Die anderen drei überlebten den Kampf nicht.

Sie brachte so viel über diesen Soldaten in Erfahrung, dass ihr schwindlig wurde, Morgen noch und dann träfen sie sich mit der Enterprise um den Gefangenen zu übergeben. Nur noch Morgen würde sie durchhalten müssen… Sie hatte Angst, gerade erst zum Captain ernannt war Viktoria einer solchen Situation zwar gewachsen aber ihre Angst tötete sie vorher. Mutter und Vater wurden von Cardassianern getötet auf Setlik lll, so wuchs sie als Waise in einer fremden Familie auf. Sie hasste sie so abgrundtief und doch fürchtete sie die Cardassianer verzweifelt.   
Noch in der Nacht hatte er sich geistesgegenwärtig alles in der Zelle genau angesehen. Er erkannte die Schwachstellen und konnte doch Tatsache das Feld zum Einsturz bringen. Die Wache war ein leichtes Ziel, dann schnappte er sich den Kommunikator und stellte sein Signal aus. Danach das Alarmsignal des zusammengebrochenen Kraftfeldes. Als nächstes sah er sich behende um und entschied sich dazu kurz auf den Flur zu spähen, freie Sicht! Er öffnete die Luke des nächstgelegenen Tunnels einer Jefferiesröhre um darin zu verschwinden und diese hinter sich zu verriegeln. Danach baute er das Signal des Kommunikators so um, dass es seine Cardassianischen Biosignale überdeckte und ihn dennoch tarnte. Bereits zwanzig Minuten später wurde roter Alarm ausgelöst, jetzt musste er schnell handeln. Er kroch rasch vor um dann zu erörtern wo genau die Shuttlerampe war. Nachdem er das geschafft hatte schlug er über die Röhren und Leitern einen direkten Weg ein. Den Phaser der Arrestzellen Wache dicht am Körper. 

Bewegung vor ihm auf dem Flur. Er versteckte sich im Schacht und wartete ab. Ein Mensch kam hinaus, gefolgt von drei weiteren, den ersten schnappte er sich um ihm das Genick zu brechen, die drei anderen verteidigten sich mit Phasern und gaben durch wo er sich befand. Er konnte zwei töten und nahm sich eine menschliche Frau als Geisel. Sie brachte ihn zur Rampe und er nahm sich das nächst beste Shuttle vor, es ließ sich nicht öffnen.

„Sag mir den Code“!  
„Nein...“ sie zitterte vor Angst.  
„Sag ihn mir“! Er schrie sie an und drückte ihr den Phaser vor die Kehle.   
„Nein“! Sie schrie zurück.  
„Du sagst mir jetzt den Code“. Er drückte ihr mit der anderen Hand fest in den Nacken.   
Sie verstand was ihr passieren würde… 

Die Tür ging auf und er war von vielen Menschen umzingelt, darunter der Captain. 

„Lassen Sie sie los, es ist vorbei“!   
„Es ist vorbei, wenn ich sage es ist vorbei“! 

Er hielt sie wie einen Schild vor sich und drohte sie zu erschießen, wenn er das Shuttle nicht bekam.   
Sie weinte still in sich hinein und war verzweifelt, er drückte sie so feste an sich, dass sie keine Luft mehr bekam. Dann sah er seine Chance, in einem unvorsichtigen Moment schnappte er sich den Captain und erschoss die ehemalige Geisel, die wie ein Sack zur Erde fiel. Entsetzte Gesichter starrten ihn an dann zog er den Captain dicht an seinen Mund.

„Sag mir den Code, dann lasse ich Dich frei“. Es war geflüstert. 

Sie überlegte, was hatte sie auch zu verlieren? Besser Sie als ein Massaker auf ihrem Schiff. Sie befahl den anderen die Phaser zu senken und gab selbst den Code ein. Als er einstieg, zog er sie rasend schnell hinter her und verriegelte die Tür.

Ein entsetzter Aufschrei folgte, dann schoss er sie bewusstlos, gab die Koordinaten ein und startete. 

XXX

Sie erwachte erst, als sie in einem Asteroiden steckten und sich somit tarnten. Sie sah den Cardassianer auf dem Pilotenstuhl und sich dann um. 

„Wie sind Sie der Flying Horse entkommen, Gul“?  
„Menschen… Sie schießen nicht auf ihren Captain, nicht wahr“!   
„Sie hatten Befehl, es zu tun“.  
„Das ist der Fehler“. Er sah sich zu ihr um „Nun sind Sie ein ganz guter Preis, nicht wahr“! Er lachte auf. „Tja, meine Liebe, nun wendet sich das Blatt“! Er sah wieder nach vorn und sagte mehr zu sich „Menschen sind generell schwach… ein Cardassianer hätte keinesfalls gezögert seinen Captain für die Sache zu töten, wir alle müssen Opfer bringen“!   
„Was werden Sie jetzt tun“!  
„Lassen Sie das mal meine Sorge sein, Captain“?   
„Wo sind wir“?  
Er schwieg.

Als sie nicht aufhören wollte zu fragen stand er auf und sah sie an „Sein, Sie Still“! 

Sie hatte so große Angst und war doch mutig, sie beschloss weiter zu fragen. Sie versuchte ihn abzulenken und zu irritieren um ein Signal abzusetzen. 

„Sei still Mensch“!   
„Was soll das, wo wollen Sie nur hin“?  
„Ich sperre Ihnen gleich das Maul“.  
„Sie sind ja mutig, eine Frau zu schlagen“! 

Er zog sie mit einer Hand am Kinn hoch und sah ihr ins Gesicht. Das war der passende Zeitpunkt, sie drückte unbemerkt einen Knopf und sah ihn unschuldig an. 

„Du bist nur ein Mensch, was hindert mich jetzt“?   
„Ich bin immer noch eine Frau, ich bin unterlegen, seid ihr auf Cardassia so überlegen, dass ihr eure Frauen schlagt“? 

Er grinste sie an und dann ließ er sie los, nein sie schlugen ihre Frauen nicht… sie verehrten und schätzten sie. Sie waren gleichwertiger und gleichberechtigter Teil der Gesellschaft. Ihre Aussage gefiel ihm. 

Plötzlich kreuzte ein Föderationsschiff vor dem Asteroiden auf und er erhielt einen Ruf. Er verstand in der Sekunde was vorgefallen war. Er sah zu ihr hinab und grinste nochmal, sie hatte ihn, ihn der mit allen Wassern gewaschen war ausgetrickst. Er ignorierte den Ruf und stellte die Selbstzerstörungssequenz ein, ihre Triebwerke begannen zu überladen. Sie sah ihn entsetzt an! 

„Entweder sie gehen auf meine Forderung ein oder wir werden beide sterben“!  
„Sie bringen das fertig“!

Er öffnete einen Kanal und gab die Forderung durch, dann wies er auf Captain Simon und schlug vor das „Angebot“ anzunehmen. Folgend durfte er weiter fliegen ohne behelligt zu werden. Natürlich kannten sie nun seinen Weg aber er war bestrebt diesen zu Ende zu bringen. Koste es was es wolle! 

XXX

Als sie an einem Nebel vorbeiflogen geriet das Shuttle in eine Turbulenz und wurde beschädigt, sie mussten notlanden. Der rasende Flug hinab wurde immer turbulenter bis sie ein paar Bäume streiften. Dann drehte sich das Shuttle und beide wurden herum gewirbelt im Inneren…

Viktoria erwachte und sah sich um, der Cardassianer lag bewusstlos unter der Pilotenkonsole die von einem Baum niedergerungen wurde. Oder war er Tod? Sie sah genauer hin und bemerkte das schwerfällige heben und senken der Brust. Er blutete aus dem Mund… Sie setzte sich auf und fiel sofort wieder in sich zusammen. Das nächste Mal konnte sie sich wenigstens drehen aber mehr auch nicht. Sie sah den Cardassianer unbeweglich liegen und plötzlich die Augen aufschlagen. Er schnaufte hart und stöhnte, dann atmete er stoßweise in schnellem Rhythmus bevor er sich aufraffte und dabei härter stöhnte. Er quetschte sich unter dem Baum durch und blieb reglos liegen, eine ganze Zeit lang. Nach einer Stunde endlich konnte Toran sich wieder orientieren. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte und er fühlte sich mehr als nur müde, er schlug die Augen auf nur um fast wieder ohnmächtig zu werden. Er wusste er hatte viel Blut verloren, er richtete sich in eine sitzende Position auf, riss seinen Ärmel ab und band sich den Oberschenkel damit ein. Danach fiel er wieder hart zu Boden, er konnte den Fokus kaum lang genug aufrecht erhalten um sich umzusehen, alles verschwamm vor seinen Augen. 

„Nein, nein, nein“! Er stöhnte es leise hinaus und sog gierig Luft in seine Lungen. 

Zu spät, er sank zurück ins schwarze Nichts.

Sie hatte alles mit angesehen und konnte sich keinen Zentimeter mehr regen. Etwas kratzte von Außen an das Shuttle, ein Tier, ganz klar ein Tier… es musste seinen Blutgeruch wahrgenommen haben. 

Er kam wieder und stellte zu seinem Entsetzen fest, dass ein Tier zu ihm wollte. Eine lange Bären-artige Pranke reckte sich durch das geöffnete Fester nach ihm aus und erwischte ihn an der Seite, er schrie auf und rollte sich weg. Danach streckte sich ein riesiger Wolfs-artiger Schädel durch das Fenster und geiferte nach ihm. Als nächstes folgte ein schlanker Körper. Er war zurück gesprungen und kauerte hinter ihr um eine Waffe zu suchen. Als das Wesen ansetzte und seine Zähne in sie schlagen wollte sprang er über sie, zog sie aus dem Weg und hieb eine abgebrochene Stange in seinen Schädel. Es sank tot nieder und begrub sie unter sich. Er packte sich den Körper und zog ihn von ihr. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und beiden stand das Entsetzen ins Gesicht geschrieben. 

„Wo, ist das Erste Hilfe Kid“? Er fragte es unter Schmerzen.  
„Hinten links unter der Klappe an der Tür.“   
Er lief los und sah nur noch Überreste „Es ist zerstört“.   
„Ahhh“ es klang wimmernd… ihr Rücken schmerzte ebenfalls.   
„Wenigstens müssen wir nicht hungern“! Er brachte ein kehliges Lachen hervor. 

Er öffnete die Türen, schaffte das Vieh hinaus und errichtete ein Kraftfeld um das Shuttel, danach entflammte er ein Feuer und setzte sich, nur um bewusstlos zu werden. Er erwachte als es Nacht wurde, das Feuer war aus und er kroch zurück zum Shuttle. Sie war ebenfalls bewusstlos, es wurde unerbittlich kalt und er schnappte sich eine Notfalldecke, die anderen waren zerstört. Er starrte sie an, sie zitterte ebenfalls… er überlegte… sie könnten nur zusammen überleben, das stand fest. Er berührte ihre Schulter und schüttelte sie vorsichtig solang bis sie ihn ansah. 

„Mir ist kalt und mir tut alles weh“! Es klang resigniert. 

Menschen, zeigten Gefühle wenn sie nicht angebracht waren… dachte er sich. Doch dann wiederum sah er ihre Angst, roch diese starke Panik und beschloss ihr wenigstens etwas Komfort zu geben. Es widerstrebte ihm fürchterlich, doch um nicht zu erfrieren tat er nun mal was gut für ihn und vermutlich sie auch schien. Sie hatten nur sich. Er stieg über sie, hinter sie und sie begann noch mehr Angst auszustrahlen. Er legte sich dicht an sie und zog die Decke über sie. Sofort wurde es angenehm warm für Beide. Er stöhnte schmerzverzerrt und hustete versehentlich in ihr Haar… war ganz leise als er sich etwas regte und sich so legte, dass es nicht mehr so weh tat. 

„Sie haben mich ja ganz schön an der Nase herum geführt“.   
„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Sie so leicht abzulenken sind“. Ihre Stimme klang in einer Art aus Mut und Angst. 

Er lächelte in ihr Haar. Warum wusste er auch nicht aber er mochte sie. Ausgerechnet eine Menschenfrau… 

Er lachte und dann bekam seine Stimme einen schmerzhaften Ausdruck. Er hustete etwas Blut in seine Hand, sah es sich an und stöhnte leise. Seine Seite schmerzte extrem und sein eingequetschter Brustkorb war mehr als nur die Hölle, vermutlich hatte er sich ein paar Rippen gebrochen bei ihrer Bruchlandung. Wie gut das er Cardassianer war, denn sein natürlicher Brustpanzer hatte ihn davor bewahrt zerquetscht zu werden. Sein Oberschenkel fühlte sich taub an und ganz plötzlich verlor er wieder einmal das Bewusstsein. 

Nach Stunden hatte er Mühe wieder zu sich zu kommen, er erwachte als sein Arm über ihr lag und er halb auf ihr war… durch seinen Kampf das Bewusstsein wieder zu erlangen hatte er wild um sich geschlagen. Er hatte Mühe Luft zu bekommen und röchelte hart in ihre Schulter. Endlich schlug er die Augen auf und sah in ihre, sie starrte ihn reglos an. Er drückte sich mit Mühe ab und brachte sich auf den Rücken. Danach sog er gierig die Luft in seine lädierten Lungen.  
Sie regte sich, endlich konnte sie sich wieder bewegen, als sie einen Schlag in den Rücken erhielt, zog ein Schmerz durch ihren ganzen Körper und sie begann sich wieder zu fühlen. Sie robbte von ihm weg und starrte ihn dann aus einer sicheren Ecke des Shuttles an. Er würde sie nicht verletzen, er war selbst schwer lädiert. Das beruhigte sie sehr! 

„Ich… werde… jetzt etwas… zu Essen machen“. Er sagte es und röchelte dabei jedes Wort hinaus. 

Dann raffte er sich hoch und sein Gesicht sprach tausend Worte. Er kroch aus dem Shuttle und richtete sich auf, jeder Schritt war eine kleine Hölle. Sie kam hinaus und sah ihm zu, er war unermüdlich damit beschäftigt Holz zusammen zu tragen, dabei die Umgebung im Auge zu behalten, ein Feuer zu entzünden und dann das Biest zu zerschneiden und fertige Stücke auf einen Holzspieß zu piksen. Dabei hatte er ganz offensichtlich große Schmerzen. Während sie bemerkte dass mindestens einer ihrer Arme gebrochen war… er sah zu ihr hinüber. Bemerkte es ebenfalls und kam auf sie zu sie wich ihm aus. Er wollte ihr helfen doch sie schubste ihn fort. Dann trieb er sie mit einer abwehrenden Bewegung von sich. 

Als sie aßen sah er sich ihr Elend an und schließlich packte er sie und zog sie mit zu einer Stelle an der er Holz aufgestapelt hatte, aus einer kaputten Notfalldecke bastelte er Streifen und dann schnitt er ihren Uniformärmel auf. Dabei musste er sie festhalten, weil sie ihm misstraute. Danach musste er sie fester halten weil er ihren Arm richten musste. Ohne zu zucken tat er was er musste und brachte ihn in die richtige Position, sie schrie auf vor Pein. Danach legte er ihr eine Schiene an und sah ihr dann lange in die Augen bevor er sie gehen ließ. 

Er lief zurück und nahm zwei fertige Spieße vom Feuer, einen trug er zu ihr und bot ihn ihr an. Sie nahm ihn nicht, er steckte ihn neben ihr in den Boden und ging. Er setzte sich sehr vorsichtig und stöhnte… danach biss er hungrig in das zugegeben leckere Fleisch und aß. Irgendwann nahm sie ihren Spieß und aß diesen mit Appetit. Er sah sie dabei lange an. Es wurde bereits wieder dunkel und seine bioilumineszenten Augen begannen zu leuchten. Er ging ins Shuttle und versuchte das Komm System wieder herzustellen doch es tat sich nichts. Er kam hinaus und starrte ihren Phaser an, störte sich daran aber nicht und briet sich einen zweiten Spieß. 

„Wieso haben sie meine Leute getötet“?  
„Weil ich einen Auftrag habe“!   
„Ihr Cardassianer seit die mordlustige, gierigste, rücksichtsloseste Rasse die ich je kennengelernt habe“!  
„Hmmm“!   
„Was ist ihr Auftrag“?   
„Ich werde es Ihnen nicht sagen“.   
Sie stand auf und ging auf ihn zu, hielt ihn im Visier.  
„Wenn Sie mich töten werden Sie es niemals erfahren… nur zu“!  
Er stand auf und stellte sich vor sie. Dann mit einer geschickten Handbewegung schnappte er sich den Phaser.   
„Sie müssen noch viel lernen“! 

Er starrte sie an und steckte sich den Phaser unter die Kleidung. Danach setzte er sich wieder und aß weiter.

„Sie auch noch einen“? Er hielt ihr einen fertigen Spieß hin. 

Als sie sich zum Schlafen legten deckte er sich gemütlich zu und kringelte sich am Feuer zusammen. Sie schlotterte an der anderen Seite, legte sich aber ebenfalls nah ans Feuer. Sie schlief erschöpft ein, er beobachtete wie sie zitterte und schmunzelte. Er lief hinüber und deckte sie zu dann legte er sich wieder an seine Stelle und schlief ein. Als sie erwachte spürte sie diese Wärme und wunderte sich. Er war ebenfalls wieder wach, saß und starrte gedankenverloren in das Feuer, dabei schürte er es ab und zu an. Er sah nicht gut aus… es ging ihm offensichtlich immer schlechter. Dann konnte sie mitverfolgen wie er das Bewusstsein verlor und zur Seite kippte. Sie lief zu ihm hinüber, bekam ihn aber nicht wach. Erst nach vier Stunden als es wieder dämmerte, erwachte er indem sie ihn ansah und schüttelte. Er lag auf ihrem Oberschenkel und sah hinauf in ihre Augen, dann hustete er Blut und ruderte mit den Armen. Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch und musterte ihn, er rollte sich langsam von ihr und stand auf allen Vieren. Dabei spuckte er viel Blut auf den sandigen Boden. Er bemerkte, dass er keinen Phaser mehr hatte…

„Bringen Sie mich um, dann geht es schneller und Sie müssen mir nicht zusehen“!  
„Noch nicht“! Er musste wieder schmunzeln.  
„Sie können ihn behalten“.  
„Das hatte ich vor“.   
Er raffte sich auf…


	2. Zuneigung

Sie saßen am Lagerfeuer als das Kraftfeld nach gab und ihnen keinen Schutz mehr bot. Toran stand augenblicklich auf und scannte die Lage. 

„Wir müssen hier weg“.  
„Wohin“?  
„Wir werden sehen“. 

Er schnappte sich ein paar Sachen aus dem Shuttle und lief los. Schleppend aber es ging voran! Sie fanden eine Höhle ohne zweiten Ausgang und er entzündete davor ein Feuer, der Rauch zog zwar rein aber aus einer natürlichen Öffnung in der Höhle decke wieder hinaus. Er war den ganzen Tag in Lauerstellung, dann am Abend schickte er sie schlafen und positionierte sich vor dem Höhleneingang… ohne Phaser aber er fühlte sich sicher. Trotz Feuer begann es wirklich kalt zu werden in der Nacht. Irgendwann stand sie hinter ihm und sprach ihn unvermittelt an. Er erschrak und fuhr zusammen… dabei musste er wieder schmunzeln, wie hatte sie es geschafft sich anzuschleichen? Cardassianern war dieses Angewohnheit eigen, sich lautlos zu bewegen war ihnen angeboren… aber Menschen?

„Ich löse Sie ab“.  
„Nicht nötig“! Er sah sie an und starrte dann wieder hinaus.  
„Schonen Sie ihre Kräfte“. 

Sie diskutierten ewig und er gab schließlich nach. Er empfand Zuneigung für einen Menschen? Einer Menschenfrau die etwas sehr cardassianisches an sich hatte. Dann nickte er weg und schlief lautlos um bei jedem knackendem Ast wieder zu erwachen.  
Der letzte knackende Ast ließ ihn aufschrecken, er starrte hinaus in das kalte Dunkel… plötzlich eine Bewegung direkt neben ihr. Er schrie „runter“ und das Tier sprang über sie auf ihn zu. Er wälzte sich mit dem katzenartigen Wesen herum und hieb ihm sein Messer in den Bauch. Es hatte ihn mit seinen Fangzähnen an einem Halsstrang erwischt. Doch es wehrte sich immer noch, er drückte es mit bloßen Händen zu Boden bis ein Phaserschuss es nieder streckte. Hinter ihr noch ein katzenartiges Wesen es knurrte sie an, er sprang auf und knurrte zurück. Dann nahm er einen Ast aus dem Feuer und wedelte damit. Es sprang und streckte sie zu Boden, er sprang ebenfalls und riss es von ihr, um sich mit dem Biest im Staub zu wälzen, er schlug seinen Kopf irgendwann auf einen Felsblock, bis es sich nicht mehr regte. 

Sie lag zitternd im Staub und blutete. Er zog von einer mitgenommenen halb zerfetzten Notfalldecke einen dicken Streifen und band ihn um ihren Oberarm. Sie hatte einen Schock, er deckte sie warm zu und sprach ihr gut zu. Sie sah ihm die ganze Zeit in die Augen. Er hatte ihr bereits zu zweiten Mal das Leben gerettet. Sie wollte sich nicht beruhigen… was sollte er tun? 

„Es ist tot, keine Sorge“!  
„Da sind noch mehr, irgendwo da draußen“. Sie weinte, jetzt war ihr alles zu viel.  
„Sicher sind da noch mehr… aber sie sollen sich trauen“. Er lächelte ihr ins Gesicht ein warmherziges offenes Lächeln.  
„Ich habe schreckliche Angst“…  
„Sch. Ich weiß, ich beschütze Sie, ich verspreche es“. 

Was tat er da… ? Er hegte echte Zuneigung. War er jetzt schwach?

Sie sah ihn an und begann sich zu beruhigen „Okay... okay… ist gut“. 

Sie war schön wenn sie weinte!

Sie merkte, dass sie in seinem Schoß lag und er sie hielt. Sie merkte, dass er blutete und müde wirkte. Dann ganz plötzlich kippte er zur Seite und war weggetreten.

Die kommenden Stunden waren die Hölle, sie hatte pure Panik allein und hoffte er würde wieder erwachen… so schnell wie möglich. Bis es Tag wurde hatte sie sich beruhigt, dann kam er aus einem ewigem Sumpf aus Bewusstlosigkeit zurück und stöhnte erbärmlich. Er sah ebenso erbärmlich aus und konnte sich kaum drehen. Sie hatte etwas essbares aus den Biestern geschnitten und gebraten. Er hatte Durst und seine Kehle war ausgetrocknet. Gul sei dank war in der Nähe ein Fluss. Er stand auf und hielt sich an den Felswänden fest. Dann lief er los, stütze sich dabei an jeden Baum und schlich zum Fluss. Als er endlich ankam ließ er sich ins Wasser fallen, badete ein Wenig das Blut weg und trank. Der Rückweg war ebenso mühevoll. Er sah ihren beruhigten Gesichtsausdruck als er wiederkam. Sie schien direkt erleichtert als sie ihn sah. 

„Geht es Ihnen wieder besser Captain“?  
„Ja, danke“. Sie war direkt handzahm. 

Der Tag verging in glühender Hitze, sie roch interessant, weil sie zu schwitzen begann. Er bot ihr an sie zum Fluss zu begleiten und beobachtete sie als sie in Kleidung, wie er früher am Tag, ins Wasser stieg. Er sah sie an, dann zog er seine Rüstung aus und sein Unterteil um dann mit wenigstens nacktem Oberkörper ins Wasser zu klettern. Seine Brust war Grün und Blau, kein Wunder warum er ständig Schmerzen hatte und das Bewusstsein verlor, seine Seite hatte entzündete Wunden aber er sah besser aus als noch früher am Tage. Als er geendet hatte zog er sich alles wieder an und reichte ihr die Hand um ihr raus zu helfen. 

XXX

An einem Abend starrten Beide ins Feuer… sie hatten es vor den kompletten Höhleneingang positioniert und saßen mit dem Rücken zur Öffnung. Sie waren nun schon fast zwölf Monate auf diesem Planeten gefangen und dachten man würde sie nie finden. Seine Wunden waren verheilt und ihr Arm kuriert.

„Ich heiße Toran, würde es Ihnen etwas ausmachen mich bei meinem Namen zu nennen?“  
„Ich heiße Viktoria“. 

Er reichte ihr die Hand und wirkte nicht mehr so bedrohlich. 

„Sie haben schöne warme Hände“.  
„Sie dagegen sind kalt.“  
„Das liegt daran, dass ich wechselwarm bin“.

Er bemerkte ihre weiche Haut, er fuhr mit dem Daumen über ihren Handrücken. Dabei bemerkte er einen Ring an ihrem Finger.

„Ein edles Stück“. Er hob die Hand hoch und sah sich das Schmuckstück genauer an.  
„Ich war verheiratet“.  
„War“?  
„Und Sie“?  
„Meine Frau fiel auf Setlik lll“.  
„Mein Mann fiel auch auf Setlik lll“.

Ein Schweigen trat ein und jeder für sich starrte gedankenverloren ins Feuer.

„Es ist zwar schon lange her aber ich vermisse sie so als sei es Gestern gewesen. Ich liebte sie so unendlich, ich dachte es würde ewig währen. Mara und ich, das war etwas besonderes. Von einer auf die andere Sekunde lag sie dann sterbend in meinem Arm. Ein Mensch hat ihr die Kehle aufgeschlitzt… nachdem er sie vergewaltigte“.

Er verstummte, sah sie kurz an und dann weg. Sie sah kurz zu ihm hinüber, doch er konnte ihrem Blick nicht standhalten. Er stand auf und ging ein paar Schritte außer Sicht. Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er mit den Tränen kämpfte. Sie hatte ihm derartige Gefühle kaum zugetraut. Ihm, einem Cardassianer! Sie stand ebenfalls auf und lief ihm nach. Er lehnte an einem Baum und sah hinauf in die Sterne. Er hielt etwas in der Hand an sich gedrückt. Er sah zu ihr hinüber als sie näher kam.

„Mein Mann starb in einem ebenfalls ehrenhaften Kampf, der Cardassianer der ihn tötete tat dies mit bloßen Händen. Ich habe ihn gesehen, konnte ihm aber nicht helfen. Der Cardassianer war in einer Art Blutrausch, er schlug seinen Kopf so lang auf einen Stein bis sein eigenes Gesicht ganz Blutverschmiert war“. Sie sah ihn an und ihre Schultern sanken… „Er gehörte dem dritten Orden an, wie Sie, Toran“. Sie sah ihm direkt in die Augen „Tod für Alle“. 

Er sah sie gebannt an und sein Herz sank ebenfalls. Das kam daher, dass er für sie empfand. Was er niemals von sich geglaubt hatte… aber er empfand echte Zuneigung! Er zögerte kurz dann schritt er auf sie zu und legte ihr seine Hand vorsichtig an den Oberarm. Es glich der menschlichen Schulter Geste. Wenn ein Cardassianer jemand anderem die Hand auf die Schulter legte lud er das Gegenüber zu Intimen Begegnungen ein, was er aber nicht wollte. Sie begann zu weinen und stand verloren vor ihm. Er legte ihr seine Hand an die Wange und lächelte sie aufmunternd an als er merkte, dass sie ihn ansah. Sie missverstand diese Geste allerdings und dachte er würde sie verhöhnen, was ihm allerdings fern lag. Eine Cardassianerin hätte dies wahrscheinlich richtig gedeutet. Sie wand sich ab und lief weg… Gefühle konnten den Verstand ausschalten und so lief sie weit weg außer Sicht. Er hatte augenblicklich Sorge und lief ihr nach. Sie war der Wildnis hier draußen allein ausgeliefert, das wusste sie wie er ebenfalls. Er konnte sie aufspüren, dank seiner feinen Nase roch er sie… ihre Spuren materialisierten sich aus einer Art von Duft. Ein einzigartiger Duft den nur sie verströmte. 

Er sah sie auf einem Stein sitzen und weinen, er hielt sie schützend im Auge und sicherte die Umgebung ab. 

„Gehen Sie weg, ich weiß, dass Sie mir nachgelaufen sind“.  
„Ich werde Sie hier nicht allein lassen, Viktoria“.  
„Nur dank Ihnen sind wir auf diesem Gottverdammten Planeten gelandet“.  
„Ich weiß, es war nicht meine Absicht uns hier zu landen“.  
„Sie hätten der USS Enterprise übergeben werden sollen“. Sie sah sich zornig zu ihm um. „Stattdessen sind wir jetzt hier und Niemand wird uns je finden“. Sie starrte ihn an „Was war ihr verdammter Plan“?  
„Ich kann es Ihnen nicht sagen“!  
„Ja sicher natürlich...“ Sie murmelte etwas unverständliches. 

Toran nahm eine Bewegung im Dickicht der Sümpfe um sie herum wahr. Es war mindestens eines dieser Katzenwesen, sein Geruch war aufdringlich herb. Er lief zu ihr und nahm ihr geschickt den Phaser ab, sie schrie empört auf und wollte sich auf ihn stürzen, als er sie abhielt und gebannt ins Dickicht starrte. Schon sprang von der anderen Seite eines der vier Tiere heran und wurde niedergestreckt. Er zog sie heldenhaft vom Stein und positionierte sich über sie, schützte sie mit seinem eigenem Körper. Das nächste Tier sprang heran und wurde getötet sowie das dritte. Dann ging die Batterie es Phasers zu Neige und es tat sich nichts mehr. Als Toran das Dilemma bemerkte sprang es geradewegs an seine Kehle und verbiss sich in einem seiner Halsstränge. Er konnte es nach ewigem Gereiße endlich packen, von sich ziehen, erschlagen und dann über ihm zusammensacken. Er blieb blutend so liegen bis sie ihn drehte und ihn ansprach. Er sah sie entsetzt an und hielt sich den Hals. Blut sprudelte über seine Hand dabei und verlor sich in seiner Kleidung. Sie zog einen ihrer Uniformärmel ab und verband ihn schnell. Es dauerte ein paar Minuten bis er sich wieder aufrappeln konnte um ihr zum Lager zu folgen. 

Sie schliefen beide für sich, er überließ ihr die Decke, einen sehr unruhigen Schlaf. Es wurde so heiß dass sie den ganzen Tag dösten und nur das Nötigste taten.

XXX

Am folgendem Abend wurde es als Bald wieder klirrend kalt. Das Lagerfeuer war ihr ständiger Begleiter und Beschützer. Ohne Feuer wären wahrscheinlich Beide schon längst Tod.

„Ist es Sitte einen Ring zu tragen um die Ehe zu signalisieren auf der Erde“? Fragte Toran unvermittelt in das Schweigen.  
„Ja, das ist es“.  
„Ihnen ist kalt, Viktoria“.  
„Ihnen ebenfalls...“ Sie bemerkte sein Zittern.

Er holte die Decke und legte sich darunter, dann hob er sie hinauf und wies auf den Platz vor sich. Was hatte sie zu verlieren? Sie legte sich zu ihm und er deckte sie beide zu. Ewig hatten sie getrennt gefroren, doch beschlossen jetzt es nicht mehr hinzunehmen. 

Er schlang einen Arm um sie und sog den Duft ihres Haares ein, dann lauschten sie ihrem Atemrhythmus. Bis beide einschliefen dauerte es eine ganze Weile aber so schön warm und kuschelig machte eben müde. Der nächste Morgen kam früh und es war immer noch eisig außerhalb der Decke. Er erwachte als sie noch im Tiefschlaf lag. Ihr Körper war sehr angenehm und vor allem weich an ihn geschmiegt. Sie hatte eine seiner Hände in ihrer eigenen, wohl eher unbewusst. Sie lagen Gesicht an Gesicht, er kostete ihren Atem bei jedem ausatmen. Er war süß, interessant… Seine Nase lag an ihrer, nur wenige Zentimeter trennten ihn von ihren Lippen. Er staunte über sich und sein aufkommendes Verlangen… ja, es war schon eine Weile her! Er schob den Gedanken beiseite und genoss ihre ausströmende Wärme. Sie schmiegte sich an seine Brust in einer Schutz suchenden Bewegung immer noch schlafend. Ihre Hand glitt über seinen Rücken und schickte ihm einen Schauer über die Wirbelsäule. Er stöhnte ganz leise als Erinnerungen in ihm hoch brandeten. Dann schob er seine Hand in ihren Rücken und hielt sie ganz sanft an sich gedrückt. Sie schien sich wohl zu fühlen. 

Sie erwachte nach ca. einer weiteren Stunde in seinem Arm und sah irritiert gegen seine Brust. Er war wieder weg geschlummert und hielt sie ziemlich sanft an sich gedrückt. Sie löste sich schnell aus dieser Umarmung und sah ihn irritierter an, er stöhnte unbehaglich als sie sich aufsetzte und erwachte. 

„Guten Morgen“. Er sagte es schlaftrunken und ganz zärtlich, dann streckte er sich.  
„Guten Morgen“. Sie brachte schnell eine angemessene Distanz zwischen sie beide.

Dann fütterte sie das Feuer erneut.

Toran lebte von Nacht zu Nacht und fieberte der Nähe und Wärme entgegen, er fühlte sich nicht mehr so einsam wenn sie bei ihm lag. Er wusste nicht, dass es ihr auch so erging.

XXX

Der nahegelegene Fluss lieferte am Tage Abkühlung und jagende Wasserwesen gab es hier nicht. Sie schwammen ein bisschen im kühlen Strom hin und her. Solange bis ihm zu kalt wurde, er setzte sich ans Ufer und sah ihr zu. Cardassianer brauchten die Hitze, allerdings war es selbst einem seiner Rasse viel zu warm hier. 

Er hatte blos eine Unterhose an, sie waren sich ausserdem schon etwas vertraut. Sein Körper jagte ihr keine Angst mehr ein. Sie wusste, dass Cardassianer den Menschen um ein Vielfaches überlegen waren. Sie hatte einmal einen halb ausgezogen gesehen, er sah sich seine Wunden an, war mehr Tod als lebendig das trug sicher zu ihrem Glück am Leben zu bleiben bei. Sie saß in der Klemme und konnte nicht weg da beschloss sie einfach zu versuchen an ihm vorbei zu kommen. Der einzige Ausweg war diesen wehrlosen Mann zu töten. Als er sie kommen sah wollte er aufspringen doch das ging nicht mehr. Er hielt sich die Arme vor das Gesicht als das Messer kam und ihm die Kehle durchschnitt, dabei sah er ihr in die Augen bis er starb.Sie hatte diese Szene stets im Kopf wenn sie Toran so am Ufer sitzen sah. Er schien in Gedanken, hatte die Arme um die langen Beine geschlungen und den Kopf auf dem Knie abgestützt. 

Er schien plötzlich zu merken, dass sie ihn ansah denn er sah aufmerksam auf. Er schien sich in sein Schicksal gefügt zu haben. Warum das wusste sie nicht, sie wollte dringend heim. Nach Hause zur Erde zu fliegen wäre das Größte was ihr passieren konnte. Er lächelte zu ihr hinüber dann stand er auf und stieg wieder ins Wasser. Ihm knurrte der Magen, er musste Fische jagen damit er nicht ständig nur Beeren aß. Große Säuger trauten sich nicht mehr oft an ihre Lagerstatt also musste er zu ihnen gehen um sie zu erlegen. Er war schon ziemlich gut darin ihnen Fallen zu stellen und sie schnell zu töten. Doch er hatte diesen Appetit auf Fisch. Sie sah seinen Blick auf die Wasseroberfläche und wusste genau was er vor hatte. Sie hatte viel Gelegenheit cardassianisches Verhalten zu studieren in den letzten Monaten. Ob ihr das wohl irgendwann zum Vor- oder zum Nachteil gereichte? Er tauchte ab und kam nach unglaublichen zwanzig Minuten wieder hoch um Luft zu schnappen. Er hatte Fallen installiert unter Steinen und Baumwurzeln. Jetzt mussten sie warten, als er wieder auftauchte sah sie wie seine Nickhaut sich vom Auge zurück zog. Seine mittlerweile schulterlangen Haare lagen schwarz wie Pech um sein Gesicht herum, er wischte mit der Hand hindurch um sie zu sortieren. 

Sie sah ihn schmunzelnd an, er war ihr wirklich vertraut, behandelte sie gut, beschützte sie und hielt immer Wort. 

„Wie machen Sie das“?  
„Was“?  
„Wie können Sie so lang tauchen“? Sie sah ihn fragend an.  
„Meine Lungen haben etwas mehr Volumen als die anderer Spezies ausserdem kann ich Sauerstoff in meinen Eingeweiden speichern“.  
„Dann ist die Lunge ein Cardassianischer Schwachpunkt“?  
Er legte den Kopf schief, „Ja, dennoch, sie ist gut geschützt“.  
„Wie meinen Sie das“?  
„Meine Brust ist gepanzert, extra verdichtete Knochen können Schläge und sogar Bäume abhalten“. Er schmunzelte kam ihr näher und wollte ihrer Hand nehmen „Darf ich“?  
„Ja“!

Er nahm ihre Hand und legte sie auf seinen Brustkorb, sie strich daran entlang und wunderte sich über den enormen Panzer. Seinen Haut war darüber beinahe ledern, sie wunderte sich und strich weiter bis zu seinem Bauch. Dann wunderte sie sich mehr, die Haut an seinem Bauch war weich und fühlte sich angenehm an. Er atmete lang durch und genoss ihre warme filigrane Hand an dieser Stelle. Das war in der Tat ein sehr geeigneter Schwachpunkt um einen Cardassianer zu töten, schoss es durch seinen Kopf und wohl auch durch ihren. Er kämpfte plötzlich mit einem Gedanken, der ihn nicht losließ und wandte sich ab um nach den Fallen zu sehen. 

Sie stand nun allein und sah ihm nach Cardassianer waren ihr ein Rätsel. 

Als er wiederkam wirkte er nachdenklich und setzte sich ans Ufer, dabei ließ er die Beine im Wasser baumeln und hatte fünf dicke Fische in seinem Netz an einen Ast fixiert. Dann starrte er sie an, sie stand ans Ufer gelehnt im Wasser und sah zu ihm auf.

„Das… die Begebenheit… mit ihrem Mann… tut mir leid“.

Er räusperte sich und sah sie so direkt an, dass sie dachte er sähe durch sie hindurch. Nein, es war ein anderer Cardassianer, das hatte sie erkannt aber er schien das ehrlich zu meinen. 

„Danke, Toran“.

Er lächelte und dann hatte sie nichts dagegen, dass er ihre Wange berührte und darüber strich. Sie verstand die Geste plötzlich.

„Es tut mir leid“.  
„Das muss es nicht, ich kann Sie verstehen“. Er lächelte offen und ehrlich. „Ich wollte Sie nicht beleidigen“. 

Sie reichte ihm ihre Hand und er sah darauf hinab das bedeutete wohl Friede. Sie sah zu ihm auf und wunderte sich über seine sonst so vor Arroganz triefende Stimme, die nun einen ganz anderen Ton angeschlagen hatte. Sie verstand ihn immer weniger, sie spürte wie er mit seinem Daumen über ihren Handrücken strich. Dann ließ er sie los und drehte sich, um sich die mittlerweile ganz schön lädierte Rüstung wieder anzuziehen. 

Doch er hielt inne und legte sie wieder weg. Sie konnte sehen das er mit sich rang und immer noch über etwas nachdachte. 

„Ich hatte die Order die Sternenbasis Alpha zu sabotieren… ich war in Begriff das Shuttle als eine Art Torpedo in sie hin zufliegen. Ich wusste, dass die Basis knapp besetzt war und ich sehr gute Chancen hatte. Meine Order lautete den Tod zu bringen, ich hätte uns Beide getötet. Ich hatte die ehrenvolle Aufgabe zu sterben“. Er sah sie an und dann weg. „Ich bin froh, dass wir abstürzten… doch wenn ich zurückkomme werde ich ein anderes Kommando zum Selbstmord erhalten, man setzt Hoffnung in mich“! Er faltete die Hände zusammen und konnte den Blick davon nicht abwenden. „Man gab mir eine Substanz um mich gefügig zu machen, ich war abhängig“. 

Sie legte ihre Hände auf seine Hände und sah ihn von unten her an. „Danke, dass Sie ihr Geheimnis mit mir teilen“.  
„Ich bin gerne in Ihrer Nähe, ich möchte gar nicht hier weg. Ich habe nichts zu verlieren…“. Er sprach das Wort bitter aus. „So jetzt kennen sie die Gedanken mit denen ich mich so tagtäglich herumschlage“.  
„Sie können mir vertrauen“.  
„Das würde ich gern“.

XXX

Die Nacht brach über sie herein und sie saßen dicht nebeneinander am Feuer. Mittlerweile war der zweite Jahrestag ihrer Landung hier erreicht. Sie sahen ganz schön abgerissen aus alle beide, Toran hatte eine Art textile Rinde gefunden und ihre Uniformen genäht, indem er einen winzigen Knochen aushöhlte, die Rinde zu einem Faden formte und hindurch zog. Seine Rüstung war noch in Teilen erhalten, gab ihm immer noch Schutz genug vor Angriffen. Sie versorgten gegenseitig ihre Wunden und kümmerten sich gut um den jeweils anderen. 

Sie fing mit einem Mal an bitterlich zu weinen, Toran legte einen Arm um sie und drückte sie an sich und plötzlich fiel sie in seinen Schoß. „Sch“, Er strich über ihr Haar und dann wischte er ihre Tränen beiseite.

„Sie werden uns hier nie finden“. Sie schluchzte herzerweichend, „Ich möchte nach Hause zu meiner Tochter Fiona, ich vermisse die Erde und ich vermisse meine Crew… ich will nicht mehr hier sein“.  
„Sch. Ich vermisse Prime, ich würde auch nichts lieber tun als in Barka´Ahn durch den Park spazieren, ich vermisse mein kleines Mädchen sehr, sie starb vor langer Zeit". 

Sie weinte auch für ihn, weil sie mitfühlte. Seine Hand in ihrem Haar gab ihr ein Wenig Ruhe und Geborgenheit. Sie sah zu ihm auf und er zu ihr hinab, sein Ausdruck wirkte liebevoll, umsorgend und beinahe zärtlich. 

„Man wird uns hier finden, vielleicht nicht heute oder morgen aber man wird uns finden“.  
„Sind Sie sich sicher“?  
Er nickte, „Sie werden mit Sicherheit gesucht, ich nicht aber Sie, Menschen sind ja in dieser Hinsicht hartnäckig“.  
„Wieso werden Sie nicht gesucht“?  
„Naja, man hält mich sicherlich für Tod… Cardassia hat andere Prioritäten als verlorene Guls zu suchen“. Er sagte es bitter.  
„Das kann nicht sein“.  
„Sie sind zuversichtlich, ich verlasse mich auf ihre Rasse, wissen Sie… auf meine ist nicht zu hoffen“. 

Sie sah ihn empört an aber er hatte sie aus der Lethargie geholt. Schon seid Tagen war sie ganz deprimiert. Er sah hinab auf ihre Lippen und hob seine Hand dann strich er mit seinem Zeigefinger an ihren Rändern entlang. Sie waren weich, weicher als cardassianische Lippen. Ihr ganzer Körper war weich… Cardassianische Haut wirkte ledrig und jede Schuppe bildete eine Erhöhung. Jeder Knorpel war härter als diese zarte Haut. Sie blickte ihn verdutzt an und löste sich von seinem Schoß. Was sie nicht sah war die Enttäuschung die sich über seine Gesichtszüge stahl, als sie sich wegdrehte. Was sie aber hören konnte war sein tiefes Durchatmen. 

Er gähnte und igelte sich unter der Decke auf dem Boden ein. Sie sah ihm eine ganze Weile zu, bis er langsam einschlief, sie legte noch ein paar Scheite ins Feuer und sich an ihn. Immer noch verdutzt über seine Reaktion vor wenigen Stunden. Schlafend brachte er einen Arm über ihre Hüfte und breitete seine Hand an ihrem Bauch aus. Ihr lief ein Schauer über die Wirbelsäule als sie dann noch seinen Atem im Nacken spürte. 

In dieser Nacht bekam sie kein Auge zu bis zum Morgen verharrte sie so, dann endlich konnte sie weg dämmern. Als er erwachte lag er wieder Nase an Nase mit ihr. Seine Hand lag auf ihrer Hüfte, er spürte seine Hose immer strammer werden als sie ihren Kopf bewegte und ihre Nasen sich berührten. Er schob seine Hand ein winziges Stück unter ihrer Uniform in die Taille und seine Mitte begann zu schmerzen. Sie schlug die Augen auf und blieb reglos liegen. Sie spürte seine Mitte an ihrem Bauch, weil sie so dicht aneinander lagen. Sie sahen sich an, er erwartete sie würde gehen, doch sie ging nicht. Er berührte ihre Nase mit seiner und schob sich weiter vor bis sie sich küssten. Sie fand es nicht mehr schlimm und er kostete endlich ihre weichen Lippen. Seine Hand schob sich weiter hoch an ihrer Seite und sandte ihr Schauer über die Wirbelsäule. Sie gab seiner Zunge freien Raum und sie küssten sich intensiv und tief. Er stöhnte kurz auf als sie gegen seine Mitte kam mit ihrem Bauch danach nahm sie Abstand. Sie spürte wie er sie auf den Rücken rollte und an ihrer Seite lag, seine Mitte presste sich gegen ihre Seite. Seine Hand schob sich weiter hinauf unter ihrer Uniformjacke, bis sie durch ihren BH schlüpfte und ihre Brustwarzen streichelte. Ihr entkam ein Stöhnen. 

Sie drückte ihn weg, nur um ihn dann wieder zu sich zu ziehen.

Er nahm ihre Hand und legte sie an seinen Hals, als sie die Knorpel dort fühlte stöhnte er leise auf. Seine Hand löste sich von ihrem Busen und strich hinunter über ihren Bauch. Sie war fasziniert und ängstlich zu gleichen Teilen, wollte gehen und bleiben. Er leckte über ihren Hals und knabberte an ihren Ohren. Er schob einen ihrer Oberschenkel an die Seite und seine Hand durch ihre Hose. Sie lag über ihrem weichem Flausch und strich hindurch. Er schwang seine Erregung vorsichtig aber bestimmt gegen ihre Seite. Dann zog er sie an sich, so dass sie vor ihm lag, sie spürte seinen Finger in sich und das alte Gefühl kehrte zu ihr zurück. Alte vermisste Gefühle stiegen in ihr auf und sie schloss die Augen, sie spürte wie er ihre Hose öffnete und sie sanft ein Stück hinab zog. Danach striff er sie ganz hinab und strich über ihre Oberschenkel um seinen Finger wieder an den Ort seiner Bestimmung zu schicken. Sie war so ebenmäßig ohne Ornamente, ihre Haut so glatt und ungeformt… das fand er betörend. Seine Erregung troff vor Sekret, dass sich bildete und allein für diesen Zweck bestimmt war. Er wollte mehr von ihrer Haut und zog ihre Uniformjacke und alles was sie an hatte aus, danach entledigte er sich seiner Kleider. Als sie sich an ihn lehnte spürte sie seinen reich verzierten Körper, seine Knorpel waren wie Ornamente, seine Haut wirkte nicht wie sonst kalt, im Gegenteil sie war jetzt heiß. Sie spürte ihn an ihrem Hintern. 

Sie wollten es beide, dennoch hatte sie wahnsinnige Angst. Sie musste sich zu ihm drehen um ihn anzusehen, sie wollte seinen Gesichtsausdruck sehen. Sie hatte Angst er würde sie jetzt brutal nehmen… aber sein Ausdruck wirkte sanft. Er hielt es nicht mehr lange aus… er rollte sie auf den Rücken und versuchte sich über sie zu legen, doch sie wehrte ihn ab. Er legte sich zurück auf die Seite und griff ihre Hand um diese um seine Erregung zu legen, danach glitt er hindurch und schloss die Augen. Sie verstand das er sie zu nichts zwang. Er hätte es zwei Jahre tun können aber er tat es nicht! 

Er schob seine Hand in ihre Mitte und streichelte sie schnell. Er ließ sie kommen und dann zog sie ihre Hand weg, er starrte sie ungläubig an als sie ihn auf sich zog.

„Tu mir nicht weh Toran“.  
„Ich verspreche es Dir, ich weiß nur nicht ob es Anfangs leicht für Dich wird?“  
„Ich verstehe“. 

Er legte sich zwischen ihre Schenkel und küsste sie, sie küsste zurück und legte ihre Hände an seine Halsseiten. Er rieb über seine Erregung und danach brachte er etwas Sekret in sie um sie zu weiten. Sie kam auf Grund der bloßen Berührung erneut, sie war mehr als bereit für ihn. 

Der Himmel hätte über ihnen zusammen stürzen können, es wäre ihnen nicht aufgefallen. 

Er brachte sich an sie und kam ganz vorsichtig in sie, bis er sie gänzlich ausfüllte. Er verharrte und küsste sie, streichelte ihre Brust und ihren Hals. Sie verspürte einen unsagbaren Schmerz… der mit der Zeit nachließ. Er sah es ihrem Gesicht an und verharrte reglos, er streichelte sie an der Stelle an der sie es gern hatte, dabei richtete er sich auf. Seine Schenkel umrahmten ihr Hinterteil als er sich abstützte um sie zu besser berühren zu können. Er wusste das ein Cardassianer eine menschliche Frau sehr verletzen konnte, er hatte es selbst einige Male getan. Diese war anders, er hätte sich nie verziehen sie zu schänden.  
Er versuchte sich zu bewegen aber es war noch nicht der rechte Zeitpunkt, er verharrte erneut und streichelte ihre Brust ein wenig. Er konnte ihre Angst spüren, sie begann dann auch noch zu weinen, er hob sie hoch auf seinen Schoß verließ sie aber nicht. Er zog sie in seinen Arm und ließ sie in seine Schulter weinen. 

Es war für sie eine Mischung aus Trauer um ihren Mann, Angst vor Toran und Heimweh. Er lenkte sie mit seinen Küssen ab und mit seinen Fingern… Er hob sie ein Stück an und spürte das er sich nun bewegen konnte ohne ihr weh zu tun. Dann legte er sie sanft zurück auf den Rücken und nahm ihre Hüfte als er sich vorsichtig aus ihr schob und zurück kam. Mit der Zeit wurde er schneller und wusste das sie keine Schmerzen hatte weil sie über jeden Stoß heftig lustvoll stöhnte. Es wurde bereits wieder warm als er seine Hüfte gegen ihre klatschen ließ. Der Schmerz war einem intensiven Hochgefühl gewichen und breitete sich Wellenförmig in ihrem Unterkörper aus. Er packte ihre Hüfte und drückte sie unsanft gegen sich. Sie wurde sehr laut und hielt zwischendurch die Luft immer wieder an. Kurz bevor sie kam ließ sie einen kehligen Laut heraus und dann fiel ihr Kopf nach hinten. Er legte sich dicht über sie und brachte seinen Kopf an ihre Schulter, sie spürte sein konzentriertes Schnaufen, bevor sie erneut kam. Er hatte seine Hände in ihre Seite gestemmt und ihre Beine wippten als sie sich um ihn legten. Er nahm sie hart und schnell aber nicht schmerzvoll. Kurz bevor er kam drückte er sich hinauf, sah ihr in die Augen und sackte danach über ihr zusammen in einem langgezogenen Stöhnen. 

Wie gut das Cardassianer und Menschen keine Nachkommen zeugen konnten, denn sonst wäre es vermutlich gerade passiert. 

Er stützte sich ab und küsste sie tief, er hatte sich gerade eben richtig verliebt. 

„Ich hoffe ich habe Dich nicht zu viel verletzt“.  
„Nein, das hast Du nicht“. Log sie.  
„Ich sehe doch das Du lügst, es ist eben nicht einfach...“  
„Gut, es hat sehr weh getan Anfangs aber es ging vorbei und es war...“ Sie lächelte ihn an „…schön“. 

Er löste sich und wälzte sich auf den Rücken. Dann lächelte er in sich hinein, als sie sich an seine Seite legte, den Arm um ihn schlang und seine Schuppen streichelte. Er hätte nie gedacht, das aus der Zuneigung Liebe werden würde, wie lange hatte er sich danach gesehnt mit ihr zu schlafen? Er wusste es nicht. Sie schlief an seiner Seite ein und er dachte viel nach.


	3. der Krieg geht weiter

Kaum drei Tage später wurden sie von einem Föderationsschiff geortet… es scannte die Oberfläche des Planeten ab und entdeckte die Überreste eines Shuttles. Danach je ein menschliches und ein cardassianisches Lebenszeichen. Es war Tag und Captain Simon am Eingang der Höhle, Toran suchte gerade ein paar genießbare Beeren als ein Außenteam hinab beamte. Es waren Crewmitglieder der Enterprise. Ein paar wurden ausgesandt um Toran zu finden und der Rest beamte bereits wieder hinauf. 

Als Toran mit einem Beutel aus Beeren zurück kam zum Lagerfeuer machte er sich plötzlich Sorgen.

„Viktoria“? Er rief sie. 

Plötzlich erschienen drei weibliche Menschen und richteten ihre Phaser auf ihn.

„Oh, verstehe, wird aber auch Zeit dass uns jemand findet“. 

Sie beamten hinauf und ihn direkt in eine Arrestzelle. Er hatte sich gerade so sehr an ihre neue Umgebung gewöhnt, dass er beinahe traurig war. Er würde nun ausgeliefert und das bedeutete seinen Tod, wollte er nicht fliehen und als Deserteur gelten, was auch den Tod bedeutete. Nein, er musste tun wozu er bestimmt war… „Tod für Alle“ das war ihr Credo. 

Er tiegerte in der Zelle hin und her, schon zwei Tage ohne sie zu sehen, ohne zu wissen wie es ihr ging? Vermutlich war es nicht schick mit einem Cardassianer gesehen zu werden! Vermutlich schämte sie sich für ihren Ausrutscher… Vermutlich würde sie ihn schnell vergessen. Vermutlich… ach vermutlich so vieles…

Ein Councelor kam in zu seiner Arrestzelle und wollte mit ihm reden, er mochte keine Betazoiden… er mochte überhaupt Niemanden sehen. Die Wache reichte schon aus! Er fühlte sich traurig und einsam… fühlte eine erdrückende Schwere auf sich lasten. Musste allein damit klarkommen. Als sie ihn dann noch ansprach wurde er aggressiv und biss sie mit einem gemeinen Spruch von sich. Doch sie war hartnäckig und fragte ihn aus.

„Lassen Sie mich einfach nur in Ruhe“! Er wurde nach jedem Wort lauter. 

Da war sie wieder… diese cardassianische Aggressive Arroganz! Die letzten zwei Jahre hatte er nicht das geringst Gramm Keldrin benötigt und auf einmal sehnte er sich nach einem ordentlichen Schuss von dem Zeug. 

Sie ging und kam bald zurück dann öffnete sie die Zelle und ließ ihn folgen. Er bekam merkwürdigerweise ein eigens Quartier, in dem er natürlich hermetisch von allen Computern und Terminals abgeriegelt wurde. Er trat hinein und war schließlich allein, die Tür schloss sich und wurde verriegelt. Das erste was er tat war, sich neue Kleider zu replizieren und dann ordentlich zu essen. Er erhöhte die Temperatur im Raum und dimmte die Helligkeit des Lichtes, so dass es fast dunkel war für menschliche Verhältnisse. Er schaffte es sich Keldrin herzustellen und spritzte sich eine viel zu hohe Dosis. Wenn er sterben würde, dann in angenehmer Ruhe dachte er… gefangen zu sein vom Feind war nicht ehrenvoll. Er setzte sich in einen Sessel und spürte einen heftigen Rausch, er bäumte sich auf und drückte den Rücken durch, danach schnaufte er hart nach Luft. Er stampfte mit dem Fuß auf als riesige Glückswellen seinen ganzen Körper wie Blitze durchzuckten. Danach verspürte er eine unfassbar tiefe Müdigkeit und sein Kopf fiel nach hinten gegen die Sessellehne, so dass sein Nacken über streckt wurde. Er schlief sofort ein und bekam nicht mit, dass es an der Tür klingelte und klingelte. 

Die Sicherheit öffnete die Türen und danach stürzte Viktoria auf ihn zu. Er erwachte auf der Krankenstation und hatte Schaum vor dem Mund. Es dauerte bis sie ihn wiederholen konnten. Sie hatten ihn vier Mal wiederbeleben müssen, er erwachte aus einem tiefen Sog, plötzlich spürte er wie eine Hand seine Hand festhielt. 

„Viktoria, ich liebe Dich“! Er sah sie und flüsterte es kaum vernehmbar. 

Er war stabil und sie hatten etwas Zeit um allein zu reden. 

„Wieso hast Du das getan, Toran“?  
„Es ist besser für Dich...“ Er lächelte indem er ihre Hand weiterhin krampfhaft hielt.   
„Tu das nie wieder, hörst Du“.  
„Ich dachte Du seist fort und hättest mich verlassen“.  
„Nein, ich musste etwas für Dich regeln, das ist alles. Du wirst mit mir auf die Flying Horse kommen, wenn Du möchtest“.   
„Ich möchte gerne… aber ich muss zurück nach Cardassia“.  
„Toran, ich liebe Dich. Tu so etwas nie wieder, bitte versprich mir das “.

Als die Ärztin der Enterprise die Krankenstation wieder betrat sah sie wie die Beiden ihre Hände krampfhaft festhielten. 

„Ich verspreche es“. 

XXX

Als die Flying Horse den Gefangenen übernahm hatte sich das bald an Bord herumgesprochen. Viktoria und Toran mussten ihre Beziehung geheim halten. Es wäre für beide Seiten nicht gut! Toran wurde mit allen Ehren behandelt und versprach nichts zu unternehmen um zu fliehen, also den Anschein einer Flucht zu unternehmen. Viktoria ließ sich selten einmal bei ihm blicken, denn es würde auf so einem kleinem Schiff wie der Flying Horse sofort auffallen. Sie kam mit ihrem Councelor, glücklicherweise nur ein Andorianer. Toran verstand das natürlich… vermisste aber sie zu berühren! 

Sie hatte schon Kontakt zum Sternenflottenkommando aufgenommen und das nach Prime um einen Gefangenenaustausch zu arrangieren. Der Termin stand schon fest, man würde einen Captain gegen einen Gul also gleichwertige Personen austauschen. Toran wurde in seinem kleinem Quartier halb irre, weil er ja nichts wusste. Was würde passieren? 

Viktoria kam mit dem Councelor zurück um ihm zu sagen, dass er in einigen Stunden zurück konnte. Toran verkniff sich die Überraschung und setzte sein arrogantes, unberührbares Gesicht auf, versteckte es hinter typisch vielen Worten und zynischen Lächeln. 

„Ach Capitain, bevor Sie gehen habe ich Zeit für ein Wort unter vier Augen“?

Der Andorianer starrte sie an und sie nickte, er ging hinaus und schloss die Tür.

Toran schloss sie in seinen Arm und küsste sie tief, so dass sie keine Luft mehr bekam. Seine Hände waren beinahe überall als er sich nicht von ihr abwenden konnte. Sie hatte ebenfalls Mühe und drückte ihn weg. 

„Ich muss gleich weinen, Toran, bitte versprich mir dass Du auf Dich aufpasst und nichts Dummes tust“.   
„Ich verspreche es… ich hoffe dieser dämliche Krieg geht schnell vorbei, Pass auf Dich auf… ich liebe Dich“. Er lächelte und nahm sein Ordensabzeichen ab und drückte es in ihre Hand. „Ich habe nichts anderes, bitte nimm es, es soll Dir Glück bringen“. 

Sie drehte es in ihrer Hand und las seinen Namen auf der Rückseite „Ich muss jetzt gehen… ich liebe Dich“ 

Sie küssten sich als es an der Tür klopfte und Viktoria sich löste. Toran setzte sein unnahbares Ich auf als der Andorianer ihn böse anstarrte. Dann sah er finster zurück.

XXX

 

Als die Stunde kam wurden ein Außenteam und er hinab gebeamt und standen anderen Cardassianern und dem Menschen gegenüber. Der Austausch erfolgte schnell, die Cardassianer hielten nicht Wort und erledigten die Menschen. Danach beamten sie auf die Zaron und eröffneten das Feuer auf die Flying Horse… Sie wurde manövriere unfähig geschossen, konnte aber jeglichem neuen Angriff stand halten. 

„Man Toran wo hast Du nur gesteckt? Du solltest Die Raumstation in die Luft jagen...“  
„War ein netter Versuch aber irgendwie haben die Menschen raus gefunden wie man mich aufhält und mich gefangen gesetzt… aber jetzt bin ich ja wieder hier“!   
„War doch n netter Spaß die da gerade platt zu machen, Menschen sind schwache Wesen das erlebe ich immer wieder, schwache dumme Wesen“. Keldan drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihn an „Wie die überhaupt überleben konnten, ist mir ein Rätsel, ist mir wirklich ein Rätsel“?

Die Zoran war das Schwesterschiff der Krazin und Keldan sein Freund aus Kindertagen. 

„Ich bin müde, ich glaube ich brauch etwas Schlaf“.  
„Du weißt ja wo noch n Bett frei ist“.

Toran lief nach hinten und war ganz froh darüber, dass der Flying Horse weiter nichts passierte. 

XXX

Schon bald erhielt er neue Order, glücklicherweise hatte er keinen Befehl sich in den Tod zu fliegen. Er musste auf einen Planeten nahe des Föderationsterritoriums um dort die Grenze zu verteidigen. Er erhielt ein neues Rangabzeichen, da er glaubhaft machen konnte das alte im Kampf verloren zu haben und schon saß er in einem Transportshuttle um eine kleine Truppe zu befehlen. Alles Männer die er nur allzu gut kannte. Alte Veteranen mit denen er auf Setlik lll gekämpft hatte, sie scherzten als sie sich der Oberfläche des Planeten näherten. Sie machten Witze über menschliche Frauen und ihre Zerbrechlichkeit, verglichen diese mit bajoranischen Frauen und fanden irre Spaß daran.   
Um nicht aufzufallen lachte er mit aber konnte nicht mehr wirklich verstehen. Damals hätte es ihm sicher gefallen und er wäre sicher der erste dem die schlechtesten Witze eingefallen wären aber er veränderte sich über die letzten Jahre. 

Als sie ankamen wurde die Grenze bereits hart umkämpft. Sie sprangen aus dem noch fliegendem Shuttle und rannten Phasergewehr voraus dorthin wo Verstärkung benötigt wurde. Auf dem Weg dorthin wurden sechs von ihnen abgeknallt. Danach verteidigten sie die Kämpfenden die sich einen Schützen graben erbaut hatten. Er spähte über den Graben mit seinem Vergrößerer und versuchte auszumachen wie viele angriffen. Laserstrahlen flogen über ihn und erwischten ihn knapp. 

„Stellung halten, Arsch runter Männer… wir haben Zeit… Feuer einstellen“. 

Die hier Anwesenden hatten gerade ihren Truppenführer verloren und waren froh über einen neuen Gul. Er sah geduckt wieder hinüber und warf einen Stein in Richtung eines Gebüsches. Sofort schossen mindestens sieben Gegner, er sah zu Keldan hinüber der das Selbe tat und so zählten sie an die Dreißig. Sie waren mittlerweile nur noch zwölf. Kein Selbstmordkommando? Er lachte leise… Sie säßen in der Falle und wären nur allzu leicht zu umzingeln… er wartete auf die Nacht. In der Nacht sahen Menschen mit ihren schwachen Augen so gut wie nicht, außer mit den Infrarotvergrößerern. Sie müssten also aus dem Graben und sich etwas neues überlegen. Sie setzten ihre Brillen zum Schutz vor dem gesehen werden auf um nicht mit den Sternen um die Wette zu funkeln. Den Köder der Steine schluckte keiner mehr, die Feinde konnten also auch Energie sparen… Einer müsste sich opfern um die anderen zu decken… sie zogen Hölzchen und der Jüngste zog das kürzeste, sie wünschten ihm einen guten Tod.

Er stieg wie ein Herold aus dem Graben und wurde sofort von etlichen Phasern nieder gemäht, er sackte ganz langsam auf die Knie und fiel der Länge nach mit dem Gesicht voran in den Dreck. Die anderen hatten sich aus dem Staub gemacht… Toran als Letzter um seine Männer zu sichern. Dabei bekam er einen Querschuss in den Oberschenkel ab. Sie rannten, sie rannten wie die Hasen, schnell und weit. Toran hinkte wie ein angeschossenes Tier hinterher und befahl die Gebäude im Hintergrund zu besetzen. Im Häuserkampf war jeder Cardassianer überlegen, schon immer. 

Der Plan ging rasant auf, eine Meute von dreißig Angreifern stob hinter ihnen her und verschanzte sich im Wald vor den Häusern. 

Wartet nur ab wir holen einem nach dem anderen dachte er und dann werdet ihr euer blaues Wunder erleben.

Er ließ jeden Winkel absichern und alle verblieben Elf verschanzten sich. Als die Lage sich beruhigte stellte er fest, dass Keldan nicht mehr unter ihnen weilte… Zehn! Er schickte den Fähigsten los um sich einen Menschen zu besorgen… Der erfüllte seinen Auftrag indem er sich anpirschte und sich einen schnappte. Zu dem Glück aller ausgehungerten Männer hier war es eine Betazoiden Frau. Er sagte ihnen sie sollen schön laut sein bei dem was sie da taten.  
Ihre Schreie gellten alsbald über den Platz und er zog sich in einen Winkel zurück um nicht zu zu sehen und um die Feinde im Auge zu behalten, die waren entsetzt. Der Dritte Orden war von je her nicht zimperlich! Als sie mit ihr fertig waren schlitzten sie ihr die Kehle auf und hingen sie an eine der Türen… das sollte zur Demoralisierung beitragen.

XXX

Sie waren bereits einige zermürbende Wochen hier und wurden immer weniger. Die Sternenflotte hatte Verstärkung geschickt und die wenigen hier vergaß man… sechs von ihnen blieben übrig, zu gepumpt mit Keldrin und anderen Drogen.   
Er hielt was er sich und den anderen versprochen hatte einer nach dem anderen Feind erlitt ein grausames Schicksal und wurde vor aller Augen öffentlich hingerichtet. Über eine Bajoranerin freuten sich alle… und über eine Andorianerin ebenfalls. 

Eine weitere Bajoranerin nahm er sich persönlich vor, er musste sich irgendwie abreagieren. Er wollte sie keinesfalls teilen!

Er sah auf die kleine zierliche Frau hinab und kleidete sie mit Blicken aus… er hatte lange keine Bajoranerin mehr. Sie saß zusammengekauert in einer Ecke des Hauses und sah ängstlich zu ihm hinüber. Ihre Hände waren gebunden und der ein oder andere Soldat hatte sie bereits unsittlich berührt. Ihre Uniform war verdreckt und angerissen, hatte Löcher und ließ Haut sehen. Er sah zu einem abschließbaren Raum hinüber und erörterte die Lage, er war sicher, sicher genug für seine Zwecke… Hoch und weit abgelegen, seine Lende zog angespannt. 

„Steh auf Bajoranerin“. 

Sie sah ängstlich aber kämpferisch rüber und erhob sich aus dem Dreck. Das war allerdings nicht schnell genug er schnappte sich die gebundenen Hände und riss sie hinauf. Dann näherte er sich ihrem Hals, sie roch nach Schweiß und Blut eine interessante Mischung, Cardassianer schwitzten nicht, stellten nur die Schuppen vom Körper ab und daher war es ihm nicht unangenehm diesen Duft zu analysieren. Sie stand zitternd vor ihm und bemühte sich ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Sie hatte Angst doch wie fast alle Bajoraner trug sie ihr bevorstehendes Schicksal… Er schubste sie vor sich her in den Raum, schloss ab und sah sie an.

„Leg Dich auf das Bett dort“. Herrschte er sie an.

Sie sah ihn panisch an, dann schubste er sie weil sie so schnell nicht reagierte erneut. Allein bei ihrem Anblick wurde seine Hose stramm. Sie fiel hin und sah ihn devot an, sie war so jung dachte er. 

„Wie heißt Du“?  
„Tivan, Jorell“ sagte sie schluckend.   
„Warum trägst du die Uniform der Sternenflotte“? Er kniete sich über sie.   
„Ich wollte mit Cardassia abschließen“.   
„Wer schließt jetzt mit wem ab“? 

Er spürte ganz plötzlich einen nicht unerheblichen Suchtdruck als er sie anstarrte, er benötigte dringend etwas Stoff um nicht auf Turkey zu kommen. Er stand auf kramte in seinen Taschen herum und zog ein Hypo raus, danach spritzte er es sich schnell in die Halsvene und sank zusammen. Die Bajoranerin versuchte sich aus dem Staub zu machen, doch er hielt sie am Fuß, so dass sie der Länge nach hinfiel und nach ihm trat. Gerade jetzt musste er Suchtdruck kriegen…

… Gerade jetzt, er zog sie am Fuß zu sich und sagte verwaschen. „Wo willst Du denn hin, ich bin noch gar nicht fertig“. 

Er riss gewaltsam ihre Uniform hinab, zog sie zurück auf das Bett und starrte sie an. Sie versuchte ihm die Hände ins Gesicht zu schlagen er lachte belustigt auf. Er legte sich über sie und hielt ihre Hände über den Kopf, pinnte diese in das Kissen und quetschte sich gewaltsam zwischen ihre Beine. Ab diesem Punkt gab sie auf, sie drehte den Kopf zur Seite als er in sie kam und biss vor Schmerz auf ihre Lippe. Sie ergab sich ihm vollkommen, sie hatte eh keine Chance. Merkwürdigerweise war er sanft… er hielt inne und küsste ihren Hals. Seine Rüstung bohrte sich in ihre Brust. Langsam ließ der Schmerz nach, sie gab keinen Ton von sich… nicht mal einen Mucks. Als er sich bewegte kam der Schmerz zurück, seine Hand hielt ihre Hände ebenfalls hart über ihren Kopf, das Bett begann zu knarzen. Seine andere Hand presste ihre Hüfte gegen seine. Er lastete für ein paar Sekunden schwer auf ihr bevor er sich wieder abstützte. Es klopfte...

„Gul Drahin“?  
„Nicht jetzt, Corvan“.   
„Doch jetzt...“  
„Was ist?“ Er stieß verärgert hart zu.  
„Die da Draußen haben wieder Verstärkung bekommen“.   
„Wie viele“?  
„Mindestens Zwanzig wenn nicht sogar mehr“.   
„Scheiß Menschen“.

Coran entfernte sich. 

„Vermiesen mir auch noch das kleine Bisschen Vergnügen“. Er nahm sie hart und unbarmherzig, sie schrie dann doch auf. „Gul, Du lebst“. Er lachte.

Danach flehte sie um Gnade, er hatte sie gebrochen und gedemütigt… er pinnte sie hart in die Matratze als er kam und dann verließ er sie mit einem mürrischen Stöhnen. Danach zog er sich an und beugte sich zu ihr. 

„Gnade ?… kannst Du haben“. 

Kaltblütig richtete er seinen Phaser auf ihr Herz und drückte ab. 

XXX


	4. Eingesperrt in einem goldenen Käfig

Keldrin ließ ihn Empfindungs- unfähig werden. Keldrin machte ihn unbarmherzig und stark. So stark, dass er sich an schwachen Frauen verging die sich nicht mal wehren konnten. Keldrin war es auch, dass dafür sorgte keine Reue zu fühlen.   
Sie hatten sie hier gelassen, auf zugegeben, verlorenem Posten! War das Absicht? Sie hatten sie mit Unmengen an Drogen versorgt! Sie würden ihre Sache gut machen, kämpfen bis zum letzten Mann! Vergessen die Zeit mit Viktoria, vergessen die Gefühle die ihn am Leben hielten, vergessen das Band das sich zwischen ihnen gespannt und sie verwoben hatte! Es gab nur noch Kampf, Blut und Terror! Das wofür er geboren war…

Sie verhielten sich wie Terroristen, schwärmten aus und unterwanderten ihre Linien, bar jeder Kriegsregel beschmierten sie sich mit Blut… immer angetrieben vom Keldrin! Moxadix war dem Keldrin nicht unähnlich machte aber müde nach einer Weile. Es gab so vieles was aufputschen und Gefühls unfähig machen konnte. Sie wurden ihrem Ruf mehr als gerecht. 

XXX

Das Gegenüber wusste nicht wie viele sie waren. Sie wirkten mehr… sie waren noch zu Viert. Man beschloss das Gebäude in die Luft zu sprengen… um die Cardassianer hinauszutreiben. Toran war gerade an einer Konsole beschäftigt um eine Botschaft an das Zentralkommando zu übermitteln als diese explodierte, alle anderen Konsolen überluden ebenfalls. Durch die Wucht wurde er nach Hinten geschleudert und krachte auf den Rücken. Es wurde schwarz… er hörte noch einen Ohrenbetäubenden Lärm und spürte wie etwas auf ihn fiel, bevor er in eine Traumlose Bewusstlosigkeit glitt. 

Alle Gefechte hatten augenblicklich aufgehört. Corvan rannte als brennend, lebender Ball aus dem Gebäude und schrie herzerweichend bevor er leblos zur Erde sackte. Die anderen waren sofort Tod, erschlagen von herabstürzenden Deckenteilen. 

Sie mussten ihn für Tod halten wenn sie ihn denn fanden, denn sein kompletter Organismus war in eine Art Schockstarre gefallen. Seine Vitalfunktionen waren nicht mehr zu erkennen, nur noch ganz sacht schlug das Herz wenige Male pro Minute. Eine Art Winterschlaf. Als er erwachte war es Nacht, Blutgeruch klebte in seiner Nase und ein hoher Pfeifton surrte in seinem Kopf herum. Sie hatten ihn sicher nicht gefunden, denn er lag eingeklemmt unter schweren Deckenteilen außer Sicht. Das Material das sie zum Bau der Decken verwendet hatten war wie das der Wände zum abschirmen gedacht und ließ keine Scanner durch. Seine Beine spürte er kaum noch, er hörte auch die herumlaufenden Sternflotten Leute nicht. Er spürte, dass er einen Schuss brauchte aber er kam nicht ans Hypo… lebte er überhaupt noch? 

Ein tiefer unfassbarer Schmerz schoss durch seinen ganzen Körper als er versuchte sich zu bewegen. Er atmete heftig, stoßweise… gierig und legte den Kopf immer wieder in den Nacken. Er bekam eine Hand frei und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Schweiß? Kein gutes Zeichen… Schweiß war ein Alarmsignal… denn sie schwitzten nicht es sei denn es ging auf den Tod hinaus. Es war bitter kalt hier, bitter kalt… kalt… er zitterte, wohl auch auf Grund des Blutverlustes. Er versuchte den Pfeiler von sich zu drücken, verstand nicht warum er nicht schon längst Tod war… Er fühlte um sich und konnte seinen Phaser nicht erreichen. Er versuchte ihn zu sich zu ziehen und atmete heftig. Dann begann er leise zu lachen.

„Komm her, komm schon her..“ es klang kaum hörbar und gebrochen aus ihm.

Er war lauter als gedacht, denn er nahm am Rande seines Gesichtsfeldes eine Bewegung wahr. Er angelte immer noch danach und konnte ihn endlich berühren aber nicht greifen. 

„Zier Dich nicht so Du scheiß Teil“. Er knurrte es.

Er nahm eine weitere Bewegung wahr.  
„Helft mir doch mal und steht nicht darum wie die Götzenbilder“. Er lachte gequält. 

Kurz darauf wurde ein Teil einer Säule entfernt… wie? Dann schaffte er es sich das Ding zu greifen, richtete es auf sich und drückte ab, doch die Energiezelle war leer, er lachte und schmiss ihn fort. 

„Helft mir doch“! Er starrte in drei menschliche Gesichter. 

Als der letzte Teil entfernt wurde, begann er zu zittern denn der bis dahin gestoppte Blutfluss brach sich Bahn und ließ ihn alsbald in einer Lache baden. Danach krampfte er und lief blau an… Sein Verstand setzte aus als er weg gebeamt wurde. 

XXX

Er war Gul, also wertvoll für die Sternenflotte, sie brauchten ihn sicher noch, deswegen retteten sie sein Leben. Er verdankte ihnen wiedereinmal viel zu viel! 

Wie lange er im Koma lag war ihm nicht klar aber sicher nicht kurz. Er schlug die Augen auf und hatte medizinische Geräte auf der Stirn liegen. Es war zu hell, er starrte mitten ins grellste Licht, dass er je gesehen hatte und blinzelte geblendet auf. Das machte ihn wütend, er fror und schlug um sich… er hatte Schmerzen und ihm war schlecht. 

„Beruhigen Sie sich“. Eine Stimme aus dem off.  
„Wo bin ich“?  
„In einem Gefangenen Lager auf der Erde“.  
„Na toll“. 

Er versuchte sich aufzurichten, wurde gewaltsam nieder gedrückt und Schmerzen schossen durch seinen Oberkörper. Er begann zu bluten aus Wunden die immer wieder aufbrachen.

„Sehen Sie was Sie anrichten bleiben Sie ruhig, verdammt“. 

Er sank erschöpft ins Bett zurück und wurde wieder ins künstliche Koma versetzt.

„Ich denke wir können es riskieren ihn wieder zu holen“. Hörte er als er wieder erwachte.

Er stöhnte vor Schmerz und hielt sich die Hand vor die Augen bevor er sie öffnete. Eine Weile musste er sich an die Temperatur und das Licht gewöhnen bevor es ging.

„Was haben Sie mit meinen Leuten gemacht?“  
„In die Luft gesprengt“.   
„Alle drei“? Er lachte lauthals. „Wie mutig“. 

Er hörte wie im Hintergrund einige lachten, dann sah er sich um und erkannte, dass er in einer Zelle war und um ihn herum lauter Cardassianer in ebensolchen. Er begann zu zittern, brauchte dringend einen Schuss und sah sich weiterhin um, doch er würde an nichts kommen. 

XXX

Es dauerte etliche Monate bis er wieder clean war, bis sich fiese Reuegefühle in sein Hirn stahlen und ihm die Nächte raubten. Er dachte an Jorell… Nur für das schnelle Glück hatte er ein Leben genommen, er verzieh sich das nicht. 

Die Nachricht kam, dass Cardassia sich der Sternenflotte angeschlossen hatte und dann kurz darauf, das es rein faktisch nicht mehr existierte, zusammen gebombt wurde und in Trümmern lag. Die Zellen wurden geöffnet und er saß auf seiner Pritsche, wohin, was tun? Was jetzt? Er blieb sitzen und starrte auf den Boden. 

„Sie können gehen“. Wiederholte die Wache, ein Vulkanier.   
„Wohin“?  
„In die Heimat“!  
„Welche Heimat“?  
„Gehen Sie, wo auch immer es Sie hin verschlägt aber tun Sie es jetzt“. Er hob eine der spitzen Augenbrauen.

Toran stand auf, vorsichtig und langsam einen Schritt vor den anderen und die Schmerzen wegatmen. Ganz langsam! Verließ die Zelle und ging mit den anderen ans Tageslicht. Die Menschen starrten die Cardassianer an und umgedreht. Letztere bekamen ein konfisziertes cardassianisches Schiff und machten sich auf den langen Heimweg. Toran blieb und setzte sich draußen auf eine Mauer. 

Was hatte er in der Heimat? NICHTS! Keine Frau, keine Kinder… nichts, seine Familie? Alle im Kampf gefallen… er war der letzte seiner Ahnenreihe. Er war allein… er sah in den Horizont den anderen nach bis sie nicht mehr zusehen waren und dann zu Boden. Sie starrten ihn an alle aber sollten sie doch! Als es Abend wurde kam der Vulkanier und sah ihn ungläubig an. Dann empfahl er ihm eine Unterkunft, Toran mietete sich ein und kam nicht mehr zum Vorschein. Er replizierte sich Keldrin und lebte von Schuss zu Schuss. 

XXX

Monate später war ein Friedensabkommen mit dem Dominion unterzeichnet und die Flying Horse auf dem Weg zurück zur Erde. Viktoria versuchte seit Wochen ihn ausfindig zu machen. Fand heraus, dass er inhaftiert war auf einem Schottischen Iland und begab sich dorthin. Als sie ankam sagte man ihr wo er zu finden war aber auch ihn seitdem nicht mehr gesehen zu haben. 

Als es an seiner Tür klopfte wunderte er sich und lief um zu öffnen. 

„Toran“! 

Entsetzt über sein heruntergekommenes Aussehen verschlug es ihr die Worte. 

„Hallo“. 

Zugedröhnt und halb verhungert bat er sie hinein. Er lief langsam zu einem seiner Sessel und ließ sich fallen. 

„Es tut gut Dich wohl auf zu wissen“! Klang es verwaschen aus ihm.   
„Was ist Dir passiert mein Lieber?“  
„Der Krieg“. Er lachte „nur der Krieg“. 

Sie sah sich um und entdeckte die vielen Hypos die in der Wohnung verstreut lagen. 

„Ach, Toran“. Sie sagte es verstehend und mitfühlend. „Komm nach Hause, mein Liebster“.  
„Nach Hause, mein zu Hause liegt in Trümmern“. Jetzt er merkte sie das er nach Alkohol stank.   
„Du kommst mit zu mir… und wir werden Dich wieder hinbekommen, ich verspreche es“.  
„Ich kann Dich nicht verstehen? Liebe mich nicht… ich kann das nicht verstehen“.   
„Aber so ist es“. Sie kam ihm nahe und strich über seine Wange.  
„Ist nicht gut...“ Er legte den Kopf hinein und schloss die Augen.   
„Ich bringe Dich in eine Klinik, da kannst Du entgiften und dann kommst Du heim“.

Die Zeit in der Klinik war die absolute Hölle, er machte sich keine Freunde, verprügelte Ärzte und Pfleger, tat alles um an sein Keldrin zu gelangen. Er spürte seinen Körper halb sterben im Entzug, zumindest fühlte es sich so an. Es war die wahre Hölle auf Erden! Doch nach ein paar Monaten war er durch!

XXX

Als er in Paris ankam, hager und stark Untergewichtig, Schmerzen leidend aber frei von dem Dreck, starrten ihn alle an. Sie hatten Angst wer aber konnte es ihnen verdenken? Er betrat die Wohnung in einer der schönsten Straßen des Ortes und fühlte sich augenblicklich wohl. Es war dunkler hier und etwas wärmer als in anderen Behausungen der Menschen. Endlich waren sie allein, dachte er. Er zog sie in einen Kuss und nahe an sich als er eine Bewegung sah. 

„Toran, das ist Fiona. Fiona das ist Toran“. Das Mädchen versteckte sich in der Küche „Fiona, komm schon Toran tut Dir nichts“. 

Sie mochte so sieben Jahre alt sein. Toran kniete sich als Viktoria sie herbrachte zu ihr und lächelte sie an. Sie versteckte sich hinter ihrer Mutter und begann zu weinen. Als Toran ihr die Hand hin hielt schrie sie und schlug sie weg. 

„Fiona, das geht nicht… ich“.  
Toran unterbrach sie „Lass sie, schon gut, ich verstehe das!“ Er stand auf und sah hinab, „Lass sie los, sie hat Angst“. 

Fiona rannte, einmal frei, weit weit weg. 

Der nächste Tag brach an und Viktoria brachte ihre Tochter in die Schule. Als sie wieder kam schlief Toran noch den Schlaf der Gerechten. Sie legte sich zu ihm und sah ihn an. Seine mittlerweile wieder kurzen, militärischen Haare lagen im Gesicht und sie strich sie nach hinten. 

Er erwachte und zog sie an sich… es war so lange her… so verflucht lange… 

„Guten Morgen mein Schatz“. Er küsste ihren Hals.  
„Hast Du gut geschlafen“?  
„Sehr gut, endlich wieder ein richtiges Bett, es war wirklich entspannend“.   
„Ich muss gleich ganz kurz zur Arbeit“.  
„Du hast doch Urlaub“?  
„Das ist im Capitains Job enthalten“.  
„Na schön… aber vorher“. Er strich über ihren Po „Vorher möchte ich noch...“  
„Nein das geht nicht ich habe keine Zeit“.  
„Keine Zeit oder keine Lust“? Er grinste und schob eine Hand in ihre Hose…  
„Toran, ich muss gleich los“.  
„Wann gleich?“ Er schob seine Hand durch ihre Unterhose.  
„Eine Stunde“.  
„Eine Stunde reicht“. Er begann sie auszuziehen „Ich werde mich auch beeilen“. 

Sie konnte einfach nicht widerstehen… es war so eine Art aus wollen und gedrängt werden.  
„Ok aber wir müssen uns etwas beeilen“.   
„Ich hatte gehofft Du würdest das sagen“. 

Es dauerte einen sehr kurzen Augenblick und er hatte sie beide komplett entkleidet, sie für sich vorbereitet und kniete zwischen ihren Schenkeln. Sie sah von unten auf den riesigen Cardassianer der nur Augen für sie hatte und jede ihrer Regungen wie ein Raubtier verfolgte. Seine blauen Augen bohrten sich in ihre grünen leuchtenden Augen. Sie hatte immer noch Respekt vor ihm aber keine Panik mehr. Hätte sie gewusst wessen er fähig war, sie hätte ihn mehr denn je gefürchtet. Seine Anziehungskraft war so stark, dass sie die Beine weit öffnete als er sich auf sie legte. Sie ließ ihn ein und versuchte den Schmerz wegzutauen, er fuhr ihr mit einer Pranke über die Wange, eine riesige Hand die morden und zu gleich so sanft sein konnte. Sie legte die Beine um ihn und schloss die Augen, es dauerte endlos bis der Schmerz endlich wich. Er lag regungslos und sich abstützend auf ihr, sie konnte seinen harten Brustpanzer fühlen der knapp über ihrer eigenen lag.

Sie umarmte ihn und glitt dabei über die Knorpel die seine Seiten zierten, die die vom Hals hinab bis über die Ellenbogen ausliefen, an den Seiten entlang bis zu den Füßen reichten. Die von den Seiten hinab in die Lende liefen und über seine Erregung wanderten. Die Träne die seine Stirn zierte fand sich auf der Brust wieder, sie nahm seinen ganzen Körper als wunderschönes Ornament wahr.   
Er begann sich zu bewegen und kein Schmerz konnte so atemberaubend sein wie das was sie jetzt fühlte. Es dauerte nur kurz bevor er schneller wurde, sie hielt sich am Bettgestell am Kopfende fest und er stemmte sich in ihre Seiten. Er war regelrecht ausgehungert so kam es ihr vor. Er nahm sie hart und sie gebot ihm Einhalt, er zügelte sich und ließ sie allein. Sie sah ihn verwundert an, er bedeutete ihr sie solle sich mit dem Rücken zu ihm drehen und dann richtete er sie am Kopfende auf, nahm ihre Hüfte und kam zurück. Sie bestimmte ein Bisschen den Rhythmus mit… es dauerte auch hier nicht lang und er presste sie gegen sich. Er hielt sie mit einem Arm umschlungen und an sich gedrückt, sie ließ sich in diese Umarmung fallen und er verpasste ihr einen Biss in den Hals bevor er sie in den siebten Himmel sandte und sich gleich mit. 

Sie spürte seine heftige Atmung und er ihre, bemerkte, dass ihre Hüfte ein bisschen gelitten hatte, sie war an beiden Seiten blau. Er stöhnte als er sie verließ und sich auf den Rücken legte. Sie war etwas verdutzt über sein raues Liebesspiel… Sie legte sich ebenfalls hin und bemerkte, dass ihre Hüfte schmerzte. Sie stand auf und besorgte sich einen Hautregenerator um sich zu heilen, er verfolgte sie mit Blicken. 

„War das schnell genug?“ Er beugte sich über sie.  
„Es war… hart genug“. Sie sah etwas verloren aus.  
„Oh, das tut mir leid...“ Er notierte im Geist er müsse vorsichtiger sein“. 

Danach half er ihr sich anzuziehen. Sie wuselte etwas im Haus herum und packte Sachen ein bevor sie ging. Dann war er wieder allein bis zum Abend. Er versuchte etwas über Prime herauszufinden, doch Prime gab keine seiner Geheimnisse preis. Er zog sich an und ging hinaus um etwas frische Luft zu schnappen. Natürlich starrte ihn jeder irritiert an und wich ihm aus, nicht anders zu erwarten! Einige Anwohner waren besorgt und verunsichert, alarmierten sogar die Behörden… er konnte seine friedlichen Absichten jedoch versichern und klar stellen, dass er auf Einladung hier war. Cardassianer waren nun mal keine Sympathieträger! 

Manche Menschen beschimpften ihn sogar, er ließ sich nicht darauf ein, immer stets der Überlegene. Menschen taten nach Außen ach so human und mitfühlend aber nach innen waren sie ebenfalls Raubtiere. So wie er selbst, natürlich nur unterlegene kleinere. Er hatte es auch nicht nötig mit denen zu reden, warum auch, sie interessierten ihn nicht. Das machte sie jedoch wütend und schon am Abend hatte jeder spitz wo der Cardassianer wohnte. Man zerriss sich das Maul über Capitain Simon…  
Viktoria kehrt Abends mit Fiona heim und Fiona verschwand sobald sie Toran erblickte. Sie hatten in der Schule gerade viel über den Krieg geredet, weil es den Kindern unter den Nägeln brannte, natürlich kindgerecht… auch Kinder hatten ein Recht darüber informiert zu werden. Fiona hatte viele Gruselgeschichten über Cardassianer JemHadar und Gründer gehört. Außerdem gingen zwei Bajoranische Jungs mit ihr in eine Klasse, was das Ganze nicht besser machte. 

Viktoria versuchte die ganze Zeit krampfhaft Fiona zu sich und Toran ins Wohnzimmer zu holen. Fiona mit Toran bekannt zu machen und ihr zu erzählen, dass alles gut sein. Fiona hatte ihren Vater niemals kennengelernt, er war zu früh verstorben… Fiona war es gewohnt mit ihrer Mutter allein zu sein, sie bekam Angst vor Männern und gerade Cardassianern! Toran riet ihr das nicht zu tun… doch sie hörte nicht auf ihn. 

Fiona rannte daher in der vierten Nacht weg zu ihrer Freundin und weinte dort Stundenlang. Viktoria fand sie zunächst nicht, doch dann bekam sie eine Nachricht. Sie eilte sofort zu Kathleens Mutter um ihre Tochter abzuholen, als sie ankam weigerte sich Fiona mit nach Hause zu kommen.   
Viktoria blieb ohne Nachricht die halbe Nacht fort, Toran machte sich Sorgen und fand heraus wohin sie gegangen war um ihr zu folgen. Er lief durch das nächtliche Paris und fand erstaunlich schnell Haus und Straße. Er schluckte kurz, was würde passieren? Dann klopfte er an die Tür. Ein Mensch öffnete ihm und stand demonstrativ im Türrahmen.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?“ Sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet Verachtung.   
„Ich suche meine Freundin Viktoria Simon“.   
„Karl, was soll das? Mach auf“! Ertönte eine weibliche Stimme im Hintergrund.

Karl machte widerwillig Platz „Komm rein Cardassianer“.  
„Danke“. 

Toran kam hinein und die Tür schloss sich hinter ihm. Viktoria saß verweint in der Küche und neben ihr eine gleichalte Frau mit brauner Hautfarbe, Sybill. Toran lief schnell auf Viktoria zu und nahm sie in seinen Arm. Sie klammerte sich an ihn und weinte stärker. Sybill hatte niemals einen Cardassianer gesehen der derart liebevoll war. 

„Sie mag nicht mit nach Hause kommen“!  
„Sch.“ er rieb über ihren Rücken „Dann bleibt sie bei ihrer Freundin, das ist doch nicht schlimm“.  
„Aber sie gehört doch nach Hause“.  
„Du kannst sie doch nicht zwingen“.  
„Das will ich doch auch gar nicht“.  
„Sie ist hier in guten Händen und wenn sie mag kommt sie zurück“.   
„Ach Toran, es tut mir so furchtbar leid, das hast Du nicht verdient“.  
„Ist schon gut, alles wird wieder gut“. 

Sybill sah ihn respektvoll an und lächelte ihm offen entgegen. „Das ist kein Problem“.

Toran hörte Karl im Hintergrund seufzen. 

„Sie hat Dich doch nicht weniger lieb mein Schatz“.   
„Ich vermisse sie aber jetzt schon“.

Er kniete sich vor sie und sah sie eindringlich an „Du gehst jetzt zu ihr und sagst ihr, dass Du sie sehr liebst. Schlag ihr vor sie kann so lange sie mag hier bleiben und lass ihr um Gulswillen ihren Freiraum“.   
„Ok“. Klang es gequält.  
Viktoria stand auf und ging ins Kinderzimmer, Toran war mit Sybill allein im Raum, natürlich rief das Karl sofort auf den Plan. 

„Was wollen Sie noch hier, ihre Rasse hat genug Unglück über die Föderation gebracht“.   
„Ich bin noch hier weil ich sie liebe“. Er sagte es in gewohnter Arroganz. 

Karl kam ihm nahe und stand mit zusammengekniffenen Brauen vor ihm. Toran sah auf den einige Köpfe kleineren Menschen hinab und hob das Kinn. Nicht provozieren lassen Toran, dachte er. Sybill hielt Karl zurück und sah Toran entschuldigend an. 

„Es ist nicht Deine Entscheidung wer wen liebt und wer wo ist“. 

Sie hatte Toran von einer auf die andere Minute in zwei ganz unterschiedlichen Stimmungen erlebt. liebevoll und fürsorglich sowie unnahbar und arrogant wie man sich einen Cardassianer so vorstellte. 

„Ich halte Dich im Auge Cardie“.   
„Viel Spaß dabei… Mensch“. Er spukte es aus.

Karl lehnte sich vor mit geballten Fäusten in der Tasche, Sybill hielt ihn zurück. 

„Karl, geh jetzt“. 

Er wandte sich ab und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Toran setzte sich und wartete auf Viktoria, er schwieg und starrte hinaus, es hatte begonnen zu regnen da Draußen. Sybill sah ihn an und fand die Situation die er ausgelöst hatte unglücklich. 

„Danke“ sagte sie seufzend.  
„Wofür“? Er sah wie sie sich ihm gegenüber setzte und legte den Kopf schief.  
„Sie ist meine beste Freundin, ich liebe sie wie eine Schwester. Sie hat seid Monaten von niemand anderem mehr erzählt außer von ihnen. Sie liebt sie sehr, wissen sie? Sie sieht so glücklich aus… wäre da nicht Fiona“.  
„Ich verstehe die Kleine sehr gut“. Er nickte „Wer weiß wie ich angesichts eines Monsters reagiert hätte in dem Alter“? Er sah sie eindringlich an „Sie geben sich Mühe aber sie müssen sich nicht verstellen“. 

Cardassianern war eines in die Wiege gelegt und zwar die Gesichtsausdrücke und Emotionen des Gegenübers wie in einem offenem Buch genauestens lesen zu können. 

„Ich habe gegen Euch gekämpft am Außenposten nahe der Grenze, ich habe Sie gesehen, ich weiß das sie das Kommando hatten und ich weiß was Sie getan haben aber meiner Freundin zu Liebe akzeptiere ich Sie“.  
„Jetzt sind Sie ehrlich zu mir, ja, ich habe schlimme Dinge getan, das streite ich nicht ab“.   
„Ich habe gesehen was Sie mit unseren Soldatinnen taten…“ Sie sah weg.   
„Ich bin nicht stolz darauf...“ Er sah sie standhaft an.   
„Das bringt sie auch nicht zurück ins Leben“.   
„Das ist wahr“.   
„Ihr zuliebe behalte ich es für mich, sie könnte an der Wahrheit zerbrechen“. 

Er nickte und verstummte. Sie sahen sich eine Zeit lang an.

„Eines muss ich wissen waren Sie auch beteiligt“?  
„Ja, ich habe eine Bajoranerin vergewaltigt und anschließend getötet“. Er sagte es ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.   
„Lieben Sie sie oder spielen Sie nur Spiele mit ihr“?  
„Ich liebe Sie, mehr als mir recht ist“. Er sah ehrlich aus. 

Viktoria kam wieder und hatte sich gefasst. „Wir können gehen“.

Sie verabschiedeten sich und gingen Arm in Arm. Sybill behielt alles für sich, auch Karl gegenüber.

XXX

Viktoria kam an den folgenden Abenden allein wieder und versicherte Fiona, dass sie sie liebte. Karl versuchte sie „zur Vernunft“ zu bringen und Sybill beruhigte sie. Sie litt wie keiner sonst!  
Toran fühlte sich eingeengt zu Hause in ihrer kleinen Wohnung, er war nunmal keiner der nichts tuend herum sitzen konnte. Er ging spazieren… somit kam er das ein oder andere Mal unverschuldet in Konflikt.

Sie lauerten ihm zu siebt eines abends auf und schlugen ihn zusammen, er ließ es zu. Vielleicht wäre dann endlich Ruhe? Jemand fand ihn grün und blau geprügelt und brachte ihn ins Krankenhaus. Viktoria ließ man benachrichtigen, sie kam mit Sybill und machte sich zusätzliche unendliche Sorgen. Ein paar Tage später war er stabil und konnte gehen. Danach ging er gemeinsam mit ihr zu Sybill und Karl um Fiona und Kathleen zu sehen. Abend für Abend sah die kleine den Cardassianer und hatte immernoch Panik. Viktoria wurde immer trauriger… Toran beschloss die Situation zu beenden und sie zu verlassen, er liebte sie so viel stand fest aber nicht um diesen Preis. 

Er sagte ihr in Karls und Sybills Beisein, dass es Aus sei. Sie weinte so bitterlich, war aber glücklicherweise nicht allein. Toran verließ das Haus und lief schnell weg, zurück in das dämliche Hotel. 

Viktorias Zustand verschlimmerte sich und sie wurde krank geschrieben. Sie wurde immer trauriger, wohnte jetzt zwar mit Fiona wieder zu Hause war aber nicht mehr die Selbe, Sybill und Karl versuchten sie aufzumuntern, Fiona versuchte ihre Mutter zu beruhigen wenn sie wiedermal ohne Unterlass weinte. Doch nichts half wirklich! Selbst Karl gestand sich ein, dass er einer echten Liebe nicht im Wege stehen konnte… selbst Karl verstand warum Toran zu solch drastischen Mitteln gegriffen hatte. Viktoria ging nicht mehr raus, verdunkelte alles und musste sogar in Ärztliche Behandlung… Irgendwann verstand Fiona, dass sie ihre Mutter nur glücklich machen konnte wenn sie Toran akzeptierte. Sie sagte es weinend Kathleen und diese gestand es ihren Eltern. 

Toran ging es auch nicht besser, er überlegte allen den Rücken zu kehren und heim zu fliegen. Als er bereits einen Flug gebucht hatte und in einem der Sammelshuttle saß kamen Karl und Sybill hinein, baten ihn raus um mit ihm zu reden.

„Toran, Sie müssen zu ihr zurück kehren“.   
„Sagt der Mann der mich loswerden will“? Er lachte höhnisch.  
„Es geht ihr schlecht, wegen Ihnen“. Ergänzte Karl  
„Bitte, ich weiß dass Sie sie lieben“. Sybill nahm seine Hand und hielt sie in ihrer „Bitte, seien Sie doch nicht dumm“.   
Er riss die Hand weg „Wer sagt denn, dass das eine gute Idee ist“? Er sah bedrohlich aus „Gehen Sie und lassen Sie mich nach Hause fliegen, ich habe nichts auf der Erde verloren… ihre Worte“. Er wies auf Karl.   
„Rein oder Raus“. Rief der Shuttlepilot.  
Toran sah ihn musternd an, dann nahm er seine Sachen und stieg aus.  
„Verschwinden Sie aus meiner Sicht…“ Er greinte beide an und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt um weg zu gehen.   
„Dieser verdammte sture Cardie“. Karl schrie es hinaus. 

Er lief ihm schnell nach und stand in seinem Weg. Sie drohten sich an und dann gab es ein Handgemenge indem Toran ihn mit einer Drehung zu Boden rang. 

„Aus meinem Weg, sagte ich“.   
„Bitte, kommen Sie mit“.   
Toran schnaufte durch „Also gut.“ Er zog ihn hoch und sah ihn brüskiert an „Menschen“. 

Gemeinsam gingen sie nach Hause zu Sybill und Karl. 

Viktoria hatte sich bei den Beiden eingenistet, so hatten sie ein besseres Auge und konnten über sie wachen. Karl lief die Treppe hinauf und nahm sie, die wiederwillig aufstand, mit hinab.   
Toran stand einigermaßen verloren im Wohnzimmer und konnte das eine mal seine Gefühle nicht verbergen als Viktoria plötzlich im Raum stand. Er ging zu ihr und nahm sie in den Arm. Sybill und Karl gingen zu den Kindern, damit diese die zwei auch nicht störten. 

„Verzeih mir… ich dachte es wäre besser“.  
„Es ist nicht besser“ sie trommelte wütend auf seine Brust, bevor sie weinend in seinen Arm zurück fiel. 

Sie stritten sehr laut und ungehalten, so dass Karl und Sybill sich sorgten. Doch der Krach reinigte die Luft, tat gut und schaffte Verständnis… doch wer hätte das gedacht… Eines kam zum anderen und sie küssten sich intensiv, konnten ihre Finger nicht von einander lassen. Torans Hose verengte sich über der entstandenen Beule in seiner Mitte, doch nicht hier! Sie konnten nicht von einander lassen. 

„Ich liebe Dich...“   
„Ich liebe Dich so viel“.   
„Gul, ich will Dich“.  
„Wir können nicht“. 

Toran unterdrückte das Gefühl, das in ihm aufkam. Später saßen sie im Wohnzimmer, Viktoria zwischen Torans Beinen in seinem Arm, als Karl und Sybill hineinkamen und tauschten liebevolle Blicke aus, als die zwei sich in die Sessel setzten.   
Toran strahlte eine unendliche Dankbarkeit aus. Das ungleiche Paar hatte sich gefunden und wollte sich nie wieder loslassen. Er sah über ihren Kopf hinweg die beiden Menschen an und atmete tief durch. Es dauerte bis die Stimmung sich normalisierte und dann unterhielten sich die Menschen ungezwungen… Toran lauschte blos und konnte seine Nase nicht genug mit Viktorias Duft füllen. Er strich ihr immer wieder unbemerkt über den Bauch und küsste ihr Haar. Es wurde spät und später, Karl hatte beschlossen die zwei bei sich schlafen zu lassen, im Gästezimmer.

Viktoria war in Torans Arm eingenickt, lauschte seinem Herzschlag und konnte zum ersten Mal wieder schlafen, richtig tief. Sybill war bereits im Bett und Karl schickte sich ebenfalls an. Toran stand auf und lud Viktoria vorsichtig in seinen Arm um sie hinauf zu tragen. 

Danach legte er sich an sie und wachte über ihren Schlaf, lauschte ihrem Atem und sah ihr zu. Was er auch tat, alles führte ihn zurück zu ihr.


	5. Völlig verschiedene Spezies

Der nächste Morgen brach an und endlich fand er ebenfalls in Schlaf, er träumte von Bärenwesen die vor ihrer Höhle versuchten an sie zu kommen und zuckte weil er gegen eines kämpfte. Er erwachte ruckartig weil es draußen polterte… er musste erst mal realisieren wo er war. Es waren Kinderstimmen, spielende Kinder… Fiona und Kathleen. Danach klopfte es zaghaft an der Tür.

„Mama, bist Du schon wach“? Sie hatte die Zusammenführung nicht mitbekommen. 

Die Tür öffnete sich einen Spalt und Toran tat als schlafe er noch. Viktoria die tief und fest schlummerte lag in seinem Arm und hielt seinen Arm fest um sich geschlungen. 

„Mama“?

Sie schlich Toran im Auge behaltend zu ihr und weckte sie. 

„Mama, geht es Dir gut“?   
„Ja Schatz mir geht es gut“. Sie gab ihr einen Kuss… lüftete die Decke und bat sie zu sich.

Das was sie Morgens immer tat. Fiona zögerte doch dann kam sie zu ihr. Viktoria schlug die Decke über sie und zog sie an sich. … auch an Torans Arm… Er konnte ihre Angst riechen… wurde ganz vorsichtig und regte sich keinen Zentimeter. Nach einer Weile hatte sich das Kind beruhigt und schlummerte in der Nähe der Mutter ein. Viktoria hatte lange von Niemandem Nähe geduldet weil sie so depressiv war. Toran lugte vorsichtig durch halb geschlossene Lieder und dann öffnete er die Augen ganz. Sie sah ihrer Mutter aus dem Gesicht geschnitten ähnlich. Sogar die roten Haare die sich in Locken über die Schulter igelten waren die Selben. Hübsches Mädchen dachte er. 

Er zog den Arm weg und musste sich ein bisschen recken. Fiona erwachte und stellte sich schlafend. Er schmunzelte und richtete sich auf, gab Viktoria einen Kuss und weckte sie versehentlich.

„Wie spät ist es“?  
„Schlaf weiter, Schatz“. 

Er zog sich an dann verließ er das Zimmer. 

Als er nach Unten kam lud Sybill ihn zum Frühstück ein. Sie bot ihm Brot an, doch Cardassianer vertrugen kein Brot, er fragte nach Früchten, sie replizierte ihm welche. Er sah ebenfalls besser aus als noch am Tage zuvor. Er hatte beschlossen Viktoria einen Antrag zu machen… musste noch, wie auf der Erde üblich, einen Ring besorgen. Er fragte Sybill ob sie ihm helfen würde, sie sah ihn verduzt an, er meinte es ernst! Danach zogen sie in die Stadt um etwas passendes zu finden. Er ignorierte die Blicke… 

„Wie wäre es denn mit dem hier“?   
„Was ist das für ein Material, es funkelt so“.   
„Das ist Gold“.  
„Hmmm, der gefällt mir… sieht gut aus“.   
„Ihr wird er sicher gefallen“.  
„Sie kennen sie länger als ich“.   
„Mir gefällt er“. Sie sah ihn strahlend an.  
„Wenn das so ist, nehme ich ihn“. Er sah den Verkäufer an.

Zusammen verließen sie den Laden und hatten viel zu erzählen. Kaum kamen sie zu Hause an, lud er Viktoria auf einen Spaziergang ein. Als sie fort waren, informierte Sybill Karl, der konnte es nicht fassen und staunte nicht schlecht. 

Sybill hatte ihm erklärt wie das Ganze von statten gehen konnte. Unweit einer Brücke über einen sanft dahin ziehenden Bach hielt er inne und starrte Viktoria halb ängstlich an, dann kniete er und kramte nach dem Ring. Sie wusste natürlich was jetzt kam und strahlte über beide Ohren. 

„Willst du meine Frau werden Viktoria“?  
„Ja, ich will“. 

Beide küssten sich und umarmten sich innig.

Bereits in den nächsten zwei Wochen sollte die Trauung traditionell in der Kirche stattfinden. Toran machte keine halben Sachen, entweder Ganz oder garnicht!

XXX

Sein Anzug war zwar zu eng am Hals aber er würde es überleben. Viktoria war so wunderschön in ihrem weißen Kleid. Ihre halbe Crew und Familie waren anwesend, Toran hatte Niemanden außer Karl und Sybill. Manche Blicke sagten mehr als tausend Worte und andere gönnten es ihnen. Toran war ebenfalls aufgeregt, er kannte nur Hochzeiten aus der Heimat und fand die menschliche Idee dazu spannend. Er lernte ihren Vater kennen der immer noch gegen diese Ehe war, die Mutter fand es zwar nicht gut aber sie sagte, dass sie selbst wissen müsse was ihr gut tat. 

Er schwor vor Gott, (wer auch immer das sein sollte? Cardassia hatte keine Religion nur eine Obrigkeit die verehrt wurde wie eine). Sie zu lieben und zu ehren bis das der Tod sie schied. Sie steckten sich die Ringe an und küssten sich… damit war es besiegelt. 

Sie nahmen Gratulationen entgegen und er schüttelte viele Hände. Was ihm persönlich viel zu nah war, er ließ sich nicht gern von Fremden anfassen… Cardassianer taten das so unglaublich widerwillig. Dann wurde gefeiert, er blieb etwas Außen vor und beobachtete wie glücklich seine frisch Angetraute erschien in ihrem wunderhübschen Kleid. Alkohol netzte manche Kehle und damit wurde auch die Hemmschwelle herab gesetzt. Verdeckte Missgunst kam nun offen zu Tage. Er steckte von einigen einiges ein und ließ sich nicht provozieren. Um ihretwillen nicht… Sybill nahm ihn etwas an die Seite und riet ihm mit ihr in ihr neues Haus zu gehen und sich zu verabschieden. Sie war ganz schön betrunken und wollte nicht… also wachte er über sie. Die Pöbeleien wurden ungehalten… er schluckte brav alles. Einige die es sehr wohl bemerkt hatten versuchten den pöbelnden Haufen zur Raison zu rufen. Toran verzog sich nach Draußen auf den Balkon und versuchte sich aus der Schußlinie zu bringen. Denn so sehr er auch versuchte zu fliehen sie kamen um ihn zu beschimpfen...

Dann kam ein Mann und wollte Viktoria sehr dringend sprechen Toran wusste ja nicht, dass der Mann Viktorias Ex war und drohte ihm… da er nicht locker ließ und sie bedrängte. Er hielt ihn auf Abstand mit der Hand und schubste ihn ein Wenig, jedoch unbeabsichtigt. Die Lage eskalierte und der Mann schlug zuerst zu. Toran wischte sich die aufgeplatzte Lippe ab und wurde so unfassbar wütend. Karl wollte ihn zurück ziehen, wusste wie Cardassianer sein konnten wenn sie einmal in Rage kamen und steckte eine ein. Er nahm es ihm halb übel und brüllte ihn an, zog ihn weg in eine Nische. 

„Beruhigen Sie sich, Toran“.   
„Nein, das reicht jetzt...“. Er schubste ihn fort.   
„Was willst Du Du Mörder“? Der Mann drohte ihm und baute sich vor ihm auf. „Komm her, damit ich Dir mal zeige wie das hier auf der Erde läuft. Lass Deine dreckigen Finger von ihr… Du hast sie doch manipuliert, Du Mistkerl, Scheiß Cardie“. 

Toran biss sich auf die Lippe und wurde immer ungehaltener, es bildete sich eine kleine betrunkene Gruppe um ihn herum. Der Mann schlug ihm in den Bauch und so schnell konnte er nicht reagieren wie Toran ihn an die Wand rannte, mit der Hand an der Kehle. Er presste ihn dagegen und schlug zweimal so feste zu, dass er ohnmächtig zu Boden sackte. 

Er sah auf ihn hinab, wischte sich das Blut von der Lippe und knurrte sich umdrehend, „Sonst noch einer der nichts besseres zu tun hat als unsere Hochzeit zu ruinieren“?

Er war so unfassbar wütend auf die Menge hier, auf ALLE! Nein er war kein Lamm, wäre nie eines. Viktoria zu liebe hatte er viel verpackt, ließ sich beschimpfen, blieb cool. Doch irgendwann reichte es! Er sah jeden einzeln an und sprach zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen. 

„Was wollt ihr von mir? Lasst mich in Ruhe, lasst meine Frau in Ruhe… ich schwöre euch wenn ihr das nicht tut werdet ihr es bereuen“!

Er drehte sich zu dem am Boden liegenden und wischte sich nachlaufendes Blut von der Lippe. Der Schlag hatte ihn wirklich hart erwischt… Doch er schlug härter zu. Er sah bedrohlich aus mit seiner imposanten Größe und mit einer Körperhaltung die auf Kampf eingestellt war. Er knurrte… es reichte…   
Die Menge lichtete sich für ihn, er schnappte sich seine Frau, die von alledem nichts mitbekommen hatte weil sie schlief um sie in den Arm zu heben. Er ging und verließ die Feier, die keine mehr war. 

Viktoria wurde in nächster Zeit von einigen gemieden…

XXX

Fiona hatte nun nicht mehr so schlimme Angst in seiner Nähe, ausser wenn sie mit ihm allein war. Der Fall trat oft ein, denn Viktoria musste schließlich zur Arbeit!   
Sie vertraute Toran, dass er gut auf ihre Tochter aufpassen würde. 

Als Fiona nach Hause kam, saß Toran im Wohnzimmer und las eine spannende Lektüre, er hatte für sie gekocht und legte das Padd beiseite als sie im Türrahmen stehen blieb. 

„Du bist aber früh dran, Kind“. Er sah auf den Chronometer an der Wand.  
„Habe eher frei Heute...“ Sie sagte es leise.  
„Hast Du Hunger“?  
„Ja“. Sie sah ihn schüchtern an.  
„Dann komm in die Küche, ich habe uns etwas gekocht“.

Sie lief ängstlich hinter ihm her. Gekocht hatte nie einer wenn sie heim kam, es war nie Zeit dafür. Ihre Mutter konnte nicht kochen. Es duftete gut und sah appetitlich aus, er schaufelte ihr etwas auf den Teller und stellte ihn ihr hin. Dann nahm er sich einen eigenen und sah sie an, er hatte die Löffel vergessen und schmunzelte. Er reichte ihr einen und wartete bis sie anfing, sie hatte Angst… weil er so nahe war. Sie fing nicht an, also tat er es und sagte, dass er es schon mal besser hinbekommen hatte. Sie nahm zögerlich einen Bissen und schaufelte dann wie ein Berserker in sich hinein. Er lächelte sie an. 

„Ich hatte auch einmal eine Tochter, Sie hieß Neiri, das war ihr Lieblingsessen“. Er aß weiter und sah sie an „Sie ist leider tot“. Er sah traurig aus „Sie war so alt wie Du jetzt, hatte ganz lange Haare“, er wies auf den Po „bis hier her und war so schlau wie Du“. Er wies mit dem Löffel auf sie. „Sie war so ein liebes Kind“. Letzteres sagte er mehr zu sich selbst.

„Wie ist sie gestorben“?   
„Sie wurde krank… magst Du noch was“?

Zu tief die Wunde… Sie schwiegen eine Zeit.  
Er räumte den Tisch ab und erhielt plötzlich Nachricht, dass Viktoria einen Auftrag bekommen hatte der sie nach Vulkan führte, die Flying Horse wäre ab jetzt leider zwei Wochen unterwegs. Er gab ihr zum abschied der Nachricht einen Kuss und sie sah ihn traurig an.

„Pass gut auf Fiona auf, sie ist momentan nicht so gut in der Schule“.   
„Was hat sie“?  
„Sie lernt nicht richtig… sie schreibt so schlechte Noten“.  
„Ich werde versuchen ihr etwas bei zu biegen“.  
„Danke, Pass auf Euch auf, Ich liebe Dich“.  
„Ich liebe Dich“.

Er sah den leeren Bildschirm an, das konnte ja heiter werden. Er stand auf und lief zu ihrem Zimmer, dann klopfte er. 

„Ja, was ist denn“?  
„Soll ich mit der Tür reden oder lässt Du mich rein“?

Sie öffnete und sah ihn an.

„Deine Mari (Cardassianische Kosewort für Mutter) wird ab heute eine Mission auf Vulkan antreten und zwei Wochen weg sein“.

Sie sah ihn an und schloss kommentarlos die Tür.

XXX

Zwei Wochen wurden zu vier Monaten, denn irgendetwas, was sie natürlich nicht mitteilen durfte verzögerte sich. Fiona sah traurig aus in der ersten Woche und dann kam die Nachricht, Toran holte sie, es waren gerade Ferien, an den Bildschirm und ließ sie allein. Er hörte wie sie begann zu weinen und war versucht hinein zu gehen. Doch was sollte er tun? Sie in den Arm nehmen? Sie anderweitig trösten… sollte er jetzt hinein gehen? Wie damit umgehen? Er wusste, dass sie ihm immer noch misstraute, das Kind war elf Jahre alt und noch nicht gefestigt… so was könnte Schaden anrichten. Er wusste ja nicht, dass Viktoria dann und wann weg war… und so was zugegeben ziemlich oft vorkam! 

Er hörte noch wie sie tränen erstickt „Schüß Mama“ sagte. 

Dann kam sie hinaus und rannte an ihm vorbei in ihr Zimmer. Nächste Woche wären die Ferien um und dann hätte sie wenigstens wieder ihre Schule! Aber jetzt brannte die Luft.   
Er klopfte an ihre Zimmertüre und räusperte sich 

„Geh weg“.  
„Ist gut“ er sah resigniert zu Boden.   
Er vermisste sie auch aber er brauchte sie nicht so dringend wie sie. Er lief hinab und suchte sich eine Beschäftigung, machte sich aber immer wieder Sorgen über Sorgen! Er lief zur Treppe sah hinauf, drehte sich wieder um, lief wieder zur Treppe und setzte sich dann… etwas musste passieren! Es wurde Abend, er bereitete ihr ein paar Brotscheiben und sich einige Früchte auf dem Tisch aus und ging wieder hinauf. 

„Fiona, ich habe uns Abendessen bereit gestellt“.  
„Ich habe keinen Hunger, geh weg“. 

Er lief alleine hinab und sah auf das Essen, der Appetit verging ihm ebenfalls, er ließ es stehen und verspürte das Bedürfnis nach einem kleinen Spaziergang, wollte sie aber nicht allein lassen. Er überlegte setzte sich an das Komm System und kontaktierte Sybill, Karl war arbeiten. Erklärte ihr die Lage und schien besorgt. 

„Ich bringe Kathleen vorbei ok“?  
„Ist gut, bis gleich“. 

Es klingelte wenig später und Kathleen rannte, als er die Tür öffnete, an ihm vorbei ins Kinderzimmer. 

„Komm doch rein“. Er lächelte gequält. 

Sie unterhielten sich. Es war aber nicht ganz ohne holpern, der Kinder zu liebe rissen sie sich zusammen. Es wurde spät und Sybill nahm Fiona mit zu sich nach Hause. Toran war allein… Er legte sich ins Bett und blieb dort bis in die tiefe Nacht. Er verspürte so einen Drang nach Draußen. 

XXX

Als er allein durch einen tiefen Wald lief fühlte er sich plötzlich beobachtet. Bajoraner? Natürlich, wo waren die nicht? Sie hatten scheinbar nur den Moment abgepasst in dem er sich mal zeigte, er erinnerte sich an zwei Bajoraner auf seiner Hochzeit, Nachbarn und Viktorias gute Bekannte. Doch da waren mindestens sechs von denen… Er fühlte sich zurück versetzt in die Zeit als er Widerstandskämpfer jagte und sie zur Strecke brachte. Doch er schaltete ab, vielleicht, da es Sommer war, hatten sie nur die Selbe Idee wie er selbst? Einfach mal spazieren gehen! Doch er wurde das Gefühl einfach nicht los, verfolgt zu werden! 

Plötzlich standen vier von ihnen hinter ihm, er war aufmerksam aber die Bewegungen hatte er nicht kommen sehen! Er sah sich um und von Vorne traf ihn der Schlag.   
Er erwachte gefesselt und versuchte Hände, Beine und Brust zu befreien doch es half nichts. Sie verspotteten ihn und dann begannen sie auf ihn einzutreten und zu prügeln.

Wie kennzeichnete man Guls, derer man habhaft wurde auf Bajor? Man schnitt ihnen auf der rechten Seite einen Halsknorpel heraus! Als das Messer seine empfindlichen Knorpel berührte begann er zu schreien, sein Mund wurde mit etwas zugedrückt damit er nicht weiter hörbar war. Sein Kopf wurde gewaltsam nach hinten gedrückt als man ganz langsam begann zu schneiden. Tränen liefen seine Wangen hinab und er sackte zusammen als sie ihm den Knorpel zeigten. Für immer gekennzeichnet! Ein Eimer Wasser holte ihn zurück… sie waren nicht fertig! Blut strömte seine rechte Seite hinab und ergoss sich zu seinen Füßen. Dann spürte er einen Stich in der linken Seite, der sich tief hinein schnitt ins Fleisch. Ein weiterer Stich fuhr durch sein Bein er zuckte und dann schrie er laut auf… da der Mund frei war. Einige Hunde begannen zu bellen in den Vororten von Paris. Der nächste Stich verlief an der Kehle… er gluckste Blut hinaus und dann Stimmen… weit entfernte. Sie rannten weg… Er hing vorn über in sich zusammengesackt in den Fesseln und blutete fürchterlich. Danach begann er zu krampfen und wurde notgebeamt… sie retteten sein Leben! Das was noch vorhanden war, war nicht mehr viel! 

Schlagzeilen liefen durch die Presse… Männer wurden verhaftet! 

Im Krankenhaus bekam er Besuch von Sybill und Fiona. Er war mit einer Droge zugepumpt und konnte sie nicht richtig erkennen. Er lag in Bandagen, bekam die Augen fast nicht auf und konnte kaum reden. Irgendwann schickte eine Schwester sie weg… Nach einigen Tagen wurde er nach Hause entlassen. 

XXX

Sybill blieb bei ihm und damit Fiona und Kathleen. Karl war ebenfalls auf Reisen und konnte nicht kommen. Sie hatten ihn aus dem Krankenhaus abgeholt und begleiteten ihn heim, er sah furchtbar zusammengeschlagen aus und hatte schlechte Laune. Jeder Schritt schmerzte und zog durch seinen ganzen Körper, riss alte Wunden im übergeordneten Sinn wieder auf… Zum ersten Mal seit langer, langer Zeit wünschte er sich zurück nach Prime…   
Es ging ihm wirklich schlecht als er sich in sein Bett legte und alle weg biss, er wollte seine Ruhe haben und ließ Nähe nicht zu. Er wirkte tyrannisch und verändert. Hatte viel eingesteckt aber jetzt reichte es! Sybill sah am Abend nach ihm und er schimpfte sie hinaus… er ließ seinen ganzen angestauten Ärger hinaus. Er vermisste seine Frau und litt wie ein Hund. Sybill hatte irgendwie Verständnis für seine Situation. Außerdem brauchte er körperliche Nähe, er war in MalVek, das cardassianische Pendant zum Ponfar der Vulkanier! Doch er verbat sich sich Sybill zu nähern… er konnte gegen Instinkte bis zu einem gewissen Grad ankämpfen. 

Sie ließen ihn auf seinen Wunsch allein zu Hause… besser war das! Was gäbe er jetzt für eine cardassianische Frau. Er erinnerte sich an ein Bordell im Momatre… sollte er sollte er nicht? Wäre das besser… bräche MalVek… er konnte kaum gegen seine Instinkte als er mit dem Pont Jetaime Kontakt aufnahm… Sie versprachen Jemanden zu schicken… Er wollte nur reden. 

Als es spät wurde klingelte es an der Tür. Er öffnete und staunte nicht schlecht als eine Cardassianerin eintrat. Sie setzten sich und redeten… 

„Dann bist du, der den sie Draußen verprügelt haben“! Sie sah ihn kokett an „Ich dachte ich sei allein hier“?   
„ Ja und Nein, ich lebe hier mit meiner Frau“.  
„Einer Menschenfrau“?  
„So ist es, Ashara“.   
„Brauchst Du Pflege“?  
„Nein, alles im Griff“.   
Sie kam näher „Das sieht aber nicht so aus“! Sie strich über seinen bandagierten Knorpel.  
„Bitte lass das ich bin verheiratet“.   
„Du weißt das das nach unserem Recht keine Ehe ist“.  
„Aber hier ist es eine...“ Er stöhnte als ihre Zunge über seinen Hals glitt.   
„Du weißt das Du ziemlich verkehrt hier bist“. Sie verschlug ihm den Atem.  
„Du weißt das Du zu weit gehst“. 

Streit war ein nicht unerhebliches Ritual… vor der Zusammenkunft.

Er stand auf und nahm sie an der Hand, dann gab er ihr eine Gegenleistung und öffnete die Tür. Nachbarn sahen ihn misstrauisch an als er mit ihr erschien. Sie hatten sich an ihn gewöhnt, dass aber war Ehebruch!   
„Danke, dass ich mit Dir reden durfte, Ashara...“  
„Du hast bezahlt, Mon Ami“! 

Sie beugte sich zu ihm und strich über seinen Hals, er hielt ihre Hand fest in seiner und schloss die Tür. Er atmete tief durch, hatte sich kaum unter Kontrolle und sah durch den Türspion als sie mit wackelnden Hüften die Straße hinab lief. Puh, nochmal gut gegangen… er hatte Jemanden zum reden gebraucht, Jemanden der ihn nicht kannte und der eine andere Sicht auf die Dinge hatte als er.   
Es klingelte und Sybill trat an seine Schwelle im Gefolge die Kinder. Eine Nachbarin hatte sie an die Seite genommen… Er öffnete und ließ sie ein. Die Kinder stoben an ihm vorbei hinein, sie sah ihn brüskiert an. Er konnte zunächst nicht verstehen um was es ging. Sie setzten sich in der Küche und Sybill schloss die Türen. 

„Was machst Du“?  
„Bitte, warum bist Du zornig“?  
„Die Cardassianerin“?   
„Ashara“?  
„Du gibst also zu, dass Du sie hier hattest“.  
„Ja“.  
„Du warst mit ihr im Bett“!   
„Nein, wir haben geredet“.   
„So würde ich das auch nennen“.   
„Daher weht der Wind, ich habe sie bezahlt, dafür dass sie mit mir zusammen war“.   
„Toran… Du bist so durchtrieben“.

Sie riss die Türen auf und rief die Kinder „Kommt wir gehen… Toran hat heute keine Zeit“. 

„Was soll das, bist Du übergeschnappt“? Er sah sie zornig an.  
„Adieu“. 

Sie sah sich drohend zu ihm um und dann war sie weg. 

XXX


	6. Cardassianer sind keine Sympathieträger

Einige Stunden später kam eine Subraumnachricht… er öffnete und lächelte, es war Viktoria.  
Dann starb das Lächeln er konnte in ihrem Gesicht lesen worum es ging. Er versuchte zu erklären, dass das alles ein Missverständnis war und er nur jemanden zu reden gebraucht hatte. Doch sie hörte ihm nicht zu und brüskierte sich ebenso… bevor er ihr sagen konnte, dass er sie liebe und dass er sie vermisse schaltete sie ab. 

Er sah noch Minutenlang auf den Bildschirm bevor er eine Vase gegen die Wand warf. Er verließ das Haus bevor noch mehr zu Bruch ging, nur um irgendwo zu verschwinden und Tagelang nicht heim zu kommen. Wie sollte er sich denn hier anpassen, wenn er Niemandem traute außer seiner Frau? Alles war so kompliziert und nervtötend! Er hatte keine Arbeit und saß nur rum… was hatte er sich dabei nur gedacht? Macht Liebe blind? Er tauchte irgendwo unter, in einem Dorf das weit abgelegen war von allem, MalVek brach endlich und er konnte wieder klar denken… er ging nicht hinaus, konnte der Droge widerstehen und schlief viele erschöpfende Tage durch. Sie wunderten sich bereits über sein seltsames Verhalten… 

Als er wider nach Hause kam, war die Wohnung leer, ein Zettel lag im Türrahmen mit der Nachricht, dass Sybill hier war...oft! Er zerknüllte ihn und warf ihn in den Müll! Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte, ein Wetterumschwung stand an und alte Kriegsverletzungen forderten ihren Tribut von ihm. Er schleppte sich ins Schlafzimmer und nahm sich replizierten Kanar mit, er trank alles aus und legte sich hinein, er schaffte es gerade eben noch sein Oberzeug auszuziehen bevor der Rausch anrollte und ihn einschlafen ließ.   
Er erwachte als an seiner Schulter gerüttelt wurde, dann sah er Sybill an und wälzte sich auf den Rücken. 

„Was willst Du von mir“? Es klang brüchig und stank nach Alkohol. „Wenn Du mich beschimpfen willst dann mach das leise...“ Er rieb sich die Schläfen. 

Sie sagte etwas aber er konnte ihr momentan nicht folgen… denn seine Augen fielen wieder zu.   
Er spürte noch seine Wunden, die furchtbar schmerzten… die neuen und die alten, die seelischen…   
Er wurde gerüttelt und dann stellte er fest, dass es nach Blut roch. Er setzte sich auf und sah sich seine Seite an, sie war Tatsache wieder aufgegangen. Er stand auf und stöhnte furchtbar, sie wollte ihn wieder ins Bett befehlen doch er schubste sie an die Seite. Sie flog fast zur Erde denn ein Cardassianer der seine Kraft nicht unter Kontrolle hält war gefährlich. Er taumelte auf Grund des Alkohols. Er schnappte sich ein Tuch desinfizierte es und drückte es in die Seite. Er biss die Zähne zusammen denn es brannte furchtbar, er atmete den Schmerz weg und sah die Blutspur die er hinterlassen hatte. Sybill drückte ihn auf den Stuhl und nahm ihm das Tuch ab. Er schlug stöhnend auf den Tisch, dass es nur so krachte. Ein Fluch den nichts übersetzen konnte prasselte auf sie hinab. Sie holte einen Hautregenerator fuhr mit ihm über die Stelle, eine Bandage und wickelte sie um seinen Bauch. Danach schnappte sie ihn, stützte ihn und lief langsam und vorsichtig zum Bett zurück, er stöhnte weil der Schmerz unfassbar durch seinen Körper brandete. Er schlief ein und das tief.

XXX

Als er erwachte war er allein und blickte gedankenverloren um sich, er fühlte sich einsam. Cardassianer banden sich ein Leben lang mit einem Partner den sie verehrten. Sie konnten Einsamkeit nur schwer ertragen! Er fühlte sich so unendlich allein. Kommunikationsversuche schlugen fehl… er sprach trotzdem Nachrichten auf. 

„Viktoria, bitte melde Dich! Wie geht es Dir? Bitte, Du musst mir glauben ich habe mit der Frau geredet… mehr nicht. Ich brächte es nicht über mich Dich zu hintergehen! Wann kommst Du heim? Ich vermisse Dich, Du bist jetzt schon fast sechs Monate fort… Deine Tochter will nicht bei mir sein, ich habe alles versucht möchte sie aber nicht zwingen. Sybill hat sie und Sybill ist es auch die sich hier um alles kümmert. Wenn Du Dich wenigstens melden würdest und ich wüsste wie es Dir geht? Bitte, Pass auf Dich auf mein Schatz…. Adieu“! 

Keine Antwort… was konnte da Draußen so wichtig sein? 

Er war allein und jede Stunde fühlte sich an wie Jahre… seine Gemütsverfassung verschlechterte sich zusehends… Sybill ließ sich nicht blicken und Toran hatte keinen Appetit mehr! Er verfluchte die Erde! Viktoria meldete sich nicht, er konnte auch an keine Auskunft kommen, Sybill meldete sich und sagte ihm immer hin, dass es ihr gut ginge, nachdem er Viktoria anrief.

„Ich… werde solange nach Prime zurück kehren! Ich komme Heim wenn Du es tust! Ich liebe Dich mein Schatz“. Ende der Nachrichten

XXX

Niemand kam um ihn aufzuhalten. Er flog nach DS9 und von dort aus sofort weiter nach Prime. Die Föderation hatte seit kurzem Hilfskonvois in die Union gesandt, nach dem die Union das Einflugverbot aufhob.   
Er sah Niemanden an im Schiff, er wollte mit Niemanden etwas zu tun haben. Er starrte aus dem Fenster als Prime in Sicht kam. Als sie landeten stieg er erschrocken aus. 

In Lakarian City lag alles in Trümmern, Aschewolken verdusterten den Planeten noch weiter. Prime war von je her dunkel da einige Monde das Licht der Sonne verdeckten. Doch nun wirkte es fast schwarz… Feuer begannen auf Grund der Hitze immer wieder aufzulodern. Es stank nach Tod… immer noch. Man hatte die vielen Leichen noch nicht zur Gänze bergen können. Prime wurde ein Hort des Todes, ein einziger großer Friedhof… Häuser waren nicht mehr zu erkennen, überall lagen Trümmer und darüber die allumfassende Asche. Er hustete und rieb sich die Nase… Jemand reichte ihm ein Tuch, ein Cardassianer der überall Brandwunden im Gesicht hatte. Er verschwand im Nebel der Asche und suchte sein altes Familienwohnhaus. Es existierte nicht mehr, nur noch Krümel lugten hervor. Das Dominion hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet.

Die Föderation hatte auf die Schnelle Krankenhäuser und Wohnungen errichtet. Er lief an einem alten cardassianischen Krankenhaus vorbei und Jemand rief um Hilfe. Einige Beatmungsgeräte funktionierten nicht richtig und die Patienten drohten zu ersticken. Er schmiss seine Tasche an die Seite und begann mit dem bereitgestellten Werkzeug die Apparate wieder zu reparieren. Beim letzten musste er die Verkleidung abnehmen und hinein klettern. Sein Oberkörper verschwand in der Wand und er versuchte das Energiehauptverteiler System wieder in Schuss zu bekommen. Eine Leitung sprühte plötzlich Funken in sein Gesicht, er löschte sie schnell und krabbelte hinaus um kurz Luft zu schnappen. 

Eine Schwester sah ihn sich an und verarztete ihn schnell, danach ging es wieder hinein. Er reparierte das halbe Krankenhaus als es bereits wieder dämmerte. Jemand berührte sein Knie, es war die junge Krankenschwester.

„Kommen Sie, es ist genug, ruhen Sie sich aus“.  
„Moment noch diese Leitung, dann bin ich fertig“. Tönte es dumpf aus der Wand. „So, das dürfte erst mal reichen“. Er kam Ölverschmiert wieder hinaus.   
„Wo kommen Sie unter“?  
„Das weiß ich nicht“.   
„Dann kommen Sie mit mir, hier gibt es sonst nichts“.

Er lief ihr nach in einen Verschlag der aus Brettern zusammengeschustert war. Drinnen waren zwei kleinere Kinder die ihn neugierig ansahen. 

„Tagsüber hat Mama meine zwei Lieblinge aber sie hat auch nicht unbegrenzt zeit“.   
„Ihr Mann“?  
„Tod… war dem Dominion im Weg“.   
„Das tut mir leid“.

Er sah wie sie sich aufrecht hielt und ging nicht weiter darauf ein. 

Ihre Tage verliefen immer gleich, Toran half im Krankenhaus und Ridshjal verarztete Patienten. Meistens jedoch, tat sie das vergebens denn sie konnte nicht mehr helfen. Toran bewunderte sie, denn sie weinte nie eine Träne wenn wiedereinmal ein Patient unter ihren Händen starb. Toran half ihr auch die Patienten auf die Biobetten zu hieven, folgte ihren Anweisungen und stand ihr einfach nur zur Seite. Er bewunderte sie auch für ihren Mut und für ihr Durchhaltevermögen. 

Viktoria meldete sich nicht aber immerhin konnte er zu Sybill Kontakt aufnehmen. Die Nachrichten wurden spärlicher… 

XXX

Toran entwickelte wie alle Cardassianer hier einen ständigen Husten, ihre empfindlichen Lungen wurden nach und nach zerstört das war aber das Los. Alles war soweit erträglich solange Ridshjal das meiste verdrängte doch eines Tage kam ihre Mutter mit ihrer Tochter im Arm ins Krankenhaus und erzählte ihr, dass ihr Sohn beim spielen in einem unbeobachteten Moment unter Trümmern begraben wurde. Sie kam schon weinend ins Krankenhaus und schrie es klagend hinaus.

Ridshjal und Toran rannten los… Toran riss Ridshjal weg als er einen Arm im Trümmerfeld entdeckte, dann begann er zu graben und zog den leblosen Körper des Jungen hinaus. Er war augenscheinlich sofort Tod. Ridshjal begann zu schreien und Toran zog sie in seinen Arm… um sie zu halten. Sie trommelte gegen seine Brust und weinte bitterlich… sie weinte den ganzen Tag und die ganze Nacht, er hielt sie feste an sich gedrückt und sie weinte in seine Schulter. Selbst er weinte vor soviel Elend. Ihre Mutter nahm Iliana so lang mit nach Hause damit sie nicht alles mitbekam. 

Sie wussten nicht wie ihnen geschah als sie sich küssten. Es ging alles so schnell… Trost suchend klammerte sie sich an ihn. Sie sah in seine Augen und erkannte die selbe Traurigkeit darin, er spürte wie ihr Leid sich in ihm widerspiegelte und eine vergessen geglaubte Saite in ihm zum schwingen brachte. Ridshjal wurde aufdringlich und plötzlich spürte er eine Hand in seiner Hose… einen kurzen Moment ergab er sich darin bevor er sie wegdrückte. 

„Nein, nicht…“   
„Es tut mir leid...“

Sie stand auf und eilte davon, er lief ihr rufend hinterher, doch sie war schon fort. Verdammt was hatte er gerade eben angerichtet? Seine Hose stand stramm, es war ja nicht so, dass er körperlich nicht gewollt hätte aber verheiratet sein hieß eben nur einen Partner zu haben. Hätte er es zulassen sollen? Wäre sie geblieben? Er schnaufte und versuchte ihrem Weg zu folgen, doch die allgegenwärtige Asche hatte ihre Spuren verwischt. Es blieb ihm nichts anderes als zu warten.

XXX

Der nächste Tag war anders, sie lief an ihm vorbei und konnte ihm nicht mal in die Augen sehen…  
Die Ereignisse überschlugen sich als sie von einer Biowaffe hörten die sich gerade eben über der Union ausbreitete, über die Luft, wie ein Steppenbrand. Das Dominion hatte ein System im Orbit installiert, das später einmal zur Drohung eingesetzt werden sollte… wozu es niemals kam. Man hatte versucht herauszufinden was es mit dem Gerät auf sich hatte als es eine grüne Wolke auf alle Planeten der Union entsandte. Die ersten Cardassianer waren bereits an dem Gas ähnlichem Gemisch erstickt. Doch das war nur Stufe eins des Plans des Dominions. Stufe zwei wirkte sich verheerender aus. In den nächsten Tagen breitete sich eine Pest ähnliche Seuche über den Planeten aus und über alle anderen der Union. Ridshjal war bereits betroffen… und lag im Sterben.   
Die Sternenflotte hatte alle Hilfskonvois und sonstige Aufenthalte eingestellt und zog in sicherer Entfernung ab. Jedes cardassianische Schiff, dass versuchte zu fliehen wurde eingekesselt und wieder zurück gesandt… 

Tag drei gestaltete sich so, dass die Schiffe mittlerweile abgeschossen wurden, aus Angst vor Ansteckung. Ridshjal starb, ihre Mutter starb nur Iliana überlebte weil Toran mit ihr flüchtete. 

Er hatte sie auf seinen Rücken gebunden und suchte einen Weg um zu fliehen. Seine lädierte Lunge rasselte bei jedem Schritt, er hoffte sie beide würden überleben, er rannte in die Basen der Sternenflotte und fand ein defektes Shuttle. Er konnte den Antrieb mit wenigen Handgriffen reparieren und startete. Vorbei an einigen seiner Landsleute die offensichtlich krank waren. Er dachte sich schon, dass da Oben Jemand auf ihn wartete. Einige Abfangshuttles kreuzten vor seinem Bug auf. Er gab vor keine Schirmverbindung herstellen zu können, nur Audio. Sie hielten ihn wo er war und jemand musste zu ihm rüber beamen. Als der Mann sich materialisierte zückte er einen Phaser und sprang auf ihn zu, doch der war schneller und schoss ihm in die linke Seite. Iliana begann zu weinen und der Mann sah sich plötzlich um. 

„Ich mach Dich kalt, Mensch, wenn Du mich nicht hier weg lässt“. Sagte er als er ihn sich in einer fixen Bewegung schnappte.  
„Ich habe das nicht zu entscheiden“. Er sprach es gewürgt heraus.  
„Ich bin auf dem Weg zu meiner Frau Viktoria Drahin früher Simon, sie ist Capitain der Flying Horse und ich finde es gar nicht witzig, dass Sie mich hier festhalten“.   
„Ach Sie sind das“.   
„Hören Sie ich bin nicht krank und meine Tochter ist es auch nicht, ich will nur zu meiner Frau, zur Not mit Gewalt“.  
„Lassen Sie mich los und ich rede mit meinem Capitain“.

Er ließ ihn widerwillig los, musste ihm vertrauen… Obwohl alles in ihm widerstrebte! Iliana lief weinend in seinen Arm und klammerte sich an ihn. Er wartete und wartete, bewegte das Shuttle keinen Zentimeter weiter. Endlich Nachricht.

„Sie bleiben wo Sie sind und wir erfassen Sie mit unserem Tragtorstrahl…“  
„In Ordnung“, er hustete es in den Bildschirm und schaltete ab.

Ein Ruck ging durch das Ganze Shuttle als der Strahl sie umfasste und dann wurde er mitgenommen. Er ließ sich treiben und beruhigte Iliana die in seinem Arm einschlief… bis er selbst einer unheimlichen Müdigkeit zum Opfer fiel. Die Müdigkeit die man erleidet wenn man Tagelang um das Leben der Leute gekämpft hatte und jeden noch so kleinen Versuch unternahm das Beste zu geben. Am Ende blieb das Beste ein hehrer Traum… die Leute starben wie die Fliegen und er hatte sogar einige Leben schneller beendet um Qualen vorzubeugen. Daher hörte er den reinkommenden Ruf nicht. Seine körperliche Lage ließ nicht mehr zu, dass er erwachte… er war nicht krank aber abgezehrt und völlig Erschöpft. 

Der Doktor der Flying Horse beamte herüber, sie hatten das Shuttle abgescannt und festgestellt, dass keine Biowaffe an Bord war. Er stand in Schutzkleidung vor ihm und scannte ihn und Iliana ebenfalls. Danach zog er seinen Mundschutz ab und rüttelte seine Schulter. Toran erwachte hustend und um sich schauend, Iliana fest in seinem Arm haltend. 

XXX

Er musste auf die Krankenstation und plötzlich stand sie im Raum. Sie hatte alle weggeschickt und sah ihn mit Blick auf das Kind fragend an. Er stand auf und wollte sie in seine Arme schließen, doch sie verweigerte sich. Er erklärte die Geschichte die hinter seiner, nicht leiblichen, Tochter steckte und versuchte ihr überdies beizubringen, dass er nicht mit der Cardassianerin auf der Erde geschlafen hatte. Doch sie sah ihn nur ärgerlich an… machte eine Szene und ging. 

Abends in ihrem Quartier wurde es unerträglich, sie war so derart eifersüchtig, dass er zornig wurde. Iliana begann zu weinen, er schloss sie in seinen Arm und drehte sich weg. Dabei hustete er immer wieder heftig. Sie schimpfte weiter auf ihn ein bis er die Nase voll hatte. Er schnappte sie sich und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen, einen Kuss der bald ein Strohfeuer wurde. Sie sah ihn hitzig an und starrte auf die Beule in seiner Hose.   
Streit war ein Ritual vor einer Zusammenkunft, das wusste sie. Iliana war noch zu klein um zu verstehen was da passierte… er lief mit ihr in ein Nebenzimmer und blieb bis sie schlief, dann schloss er die Tür hinter ihr und drängte Viktoria ins Schlafzimmer. 

„Ich habe allen Versuchungen widerstanden für Dich, weil ich Dich liebe kleine Menschenfrau, ich habe mit Frauen geredet… die mehr von mir wollten… doch ich wies sie ab. Nicht ohne Grund, Du bist meine Frau und Eifersucht ist so überhaupt nicht angebracht“. Er drängte sie rückwärts aufs Bett „Ich habe kein halbes Jahr auf Dich gewartet nur damit Du mir misstraust“. Er zog sein Oberteile aus und dann seine Hosen. „Ich liebe Dich und würde für Dich töten“. Er kniete sich über sie und riss ihre Uniform hinab. Ein Ruf kam hinein und Toran betätigte den Kommunikator „Sie hat keine Zeit“. Dabei grinste er sie an und zog ihre restlichen Sachen gewaltsam hinab… sie wehrte sich und trat nach ihm, dann schlug sie ihn und danach schimpfte sie. „Ich will Dich und ich werde Dich jetzt haben“. Er arbeitete sich groß und bereitete sie für sich vor. Er stöhnte weil sie so ein hübscher Anblick war! 

Er ließ einen Finger von ihren Brüsten zu ihrem Bauchnabel hinab und dann tiefer. Sie war für ihn bereit, ihr Körper konnte seinen Reizen kaum widerstehen, seine Pheromone schwängerten die Luft und sein Atem wurde schnell. Er strich sanft über ihre Hüften und über die Innenseite ihrer Schenkel bevor er sie weiter öffnete. Sie stöhnte als er beide Beine weit für sich auseinander bog. Dann hob er sie auf sich und küsste ihren Busen. Er hob sie an und ließ sich ein… als der Schmerz nachließ verharrte er trotzdem reglos. Er strich über ihren Rücken und ihre Pobacken, küsste sie immer wieder und dann bewegte sie sich zuerst. Sie bog ihn auf den Rücken, ließ ihn die Beine sortieren und nahm ihn. Sie sah ihm zu wie sein Grau sich mit ihrem Rosa mischte und sie wieder frei gab. Er ließ ihre Augen keine Sekunde aus seinen und legte die Hände an ihren Po um sie etwas schneller zu schieben, dann anzuheben und wieder zu streicheln, fand ihre Mitte und strich sie in Paradiesische Gefilde. Die Türklingel wurde aktiviert und sie rief sie käme gleich. 

„Wirklich“? Er hob eine Augenknochenkette und schmunzelte.  
„Hnnnn“

Er wälzte sie auf den Rücken und rammte seine vier schwarzen Zehen krallen in die Matratze bevor er sie ziemlich schnell abheben ließ. Sie stöhnten beide gleichzeitig als sie endlich kamen. Er küsste sie und löste den schweren Druck den seine Hüfte gegen ihre ausübte. 

Er rollte sich ab und sah das Unheil an, dass er angerichtet hatte, denn die Matratze war bis zum Fußende zerrissen. 

„Bist Du noch böse mit mir“?  
Sie sah ihn lange an „Nein“.


	7. Die Wahrheit kommt ans Licht

Sie zog sich wieder an, hatte noch etwas zu erledigen, als sie nicht erschien rief man nach ihr. Er lag nackt auf dem Bett und schmunzelte herüber weil sie sich noch mal nach ihm umsah. Als sie aus der Tür trat wurde sie von ihrem Sicherheitsoffizier angesehen als sei ihr etwas furchtbares widerfahren. Er schien regelrecht aufzuatmen als er sie ´lebend´sah! 

„Was gibt es Lt. Wiesmann“?  
„Wir haben einen Ruf von der Enterprise erhalten, Sir“. Sie legte keinen Wert auf korrekte Anrede.  
„Was ist so dringend“?  
„Das weiß ich nicht, ich habe es in Ihren Raum umgeleitet“.

Picard sah einigermaßen überrascht aus als er sie sprach, sie kannten sich nicht gut aber Viktoria war sonst immer pünktlich. Die Pünktlichkeit in Person, konnte man sagen. 

„Sir, Sie wollten mich sprechen“?  
„Captain Drahin, ich habe eine delikate Angelegenheit mit Ihnen zu besprechen“?  
Sie sah ihn merkwürdig an und lehnte sich dabei nach vorn „Sir“?

Picard rückte nach einigem druxen mit der Sprache hinaus. Er sagte ihr, dass ihr Mann ein gesuchter Kriegsverbrecher war. Denn auf der Erde hatte man Anklage gegen ihn erhoben. Jahre nach dem Massaker am Außenposten kamen Überlebende die endlich sprechen konnten. 

Sie hatte die ganze Zeit über geschwiegen und dann brach sie in Tränen aus als der Bildschirm schwarz wurde. Das musste ein Missverständnis sein, Toran war zu so etwas nicht fähig! In ihrem Hinterkopf bildeten sich Szenarien die ihn in ungeheuren Situationen zeigten… Sie wusste eigentlich wozu er fähig war, sie wusste, dass Cardassianern im Krieg alle Mittel recht waren… aber er? Seine riesigen Hände… so liebevoll, sollten Menschen auf brutale Art gefoltert haben? 

Sie hatte Auftrag ihn festzuhalten und das in einer Arrestzelle. 

XXX

Sie kam erstarrt aus ihrem Raum und lief ebenso starr in den Turbolift. Die Crew war stets aufmerksam und so entging ihr diese Szene nicht. In ihrem Kopf begann es zu rattern als sie den Flur hinab lief. Sie stand vor ihrem Quartier wollte öffnen, doch dann lief sie wieder weg. Zu ihrer Freundin um zu reden, ganz ohne Ränge! 

Toran sorgte sich und so fragte er den Computer nach ihrem Aufenthaltsort. Er stutzte als er den Namen der Person bei der sie sich befand hörte. Rubal, Malika eine Bajoranerin… der Name war Bajoranisch… Er trat, Iliana im Arm, aus dem Quartier und ließ sich vom Computer den Weg zeigen. Menschen liefen stutzig an ihm vorbei… doch sie wussten um wen es sich handelte. Bei Rubal angekommen betätigte er die Türklingel.

„Wer ist da“?  
„Der Cardassianer“. Sagte er laut.

Sie öffnete und stand vor ihm, den Türrahmen ausfüllend, weil sie sich so breit machte. Er sah über sie hinweg, seine Frau in Tränen auf ihrem Sofa sitzen. Iliana schlief seelenruhig, er drückte sie etwas fester an sich. Rubal sagte etwas, doch er hörte es nicht… danach schob er sie in ihren Raum, mit einigem Kraftaufwand. Sie wollte die Sicherheit rufen, doch Viktoria hinderte sie. Er bettete das Kind vorsichtig auf dem Sofa und kniete sich zu ihr. Er legte eine Hand auf ihren Oberschenkel, nur damit sie sie wieder weg zog. Er blickte sie fragend an als sie sich zurück zog. 

„Hast Du DAS am Außenposten getan“?

Sie hielt ihm ein Padd hin, er las es sich durch und sah die Bajoranerin an. Sie verstand, wich Viktoria aber nicht von der Seite. 

„Ja“.  
„Alles“?  
„Nicht alles aber viel davon“.  
„Toran“… Sie sah ihn alamiert an und dann resigniert „Wieso“?  
Er dachte nach… „Ich wollte sie demoralisieren“!  
„Wieso“?

Er dachte nach, dachte an Keldrin an einen monatelangen nicht enden wollenden Rausch. Doch auch im Rausch wusste er was er tat! 

„Dafür gibt es keine Entschuldigung“.  
„Du wurdest dort als ihr Offizier hingeschickt“?  
„Das ist richtig“.  
„Du hast die Gräuel angeordnet“?

Er nickte kurz… jetzt da es raus war, war es regelrecht erleichternd! 

Sie wollte ihn nicht sehen… nicht jetzt er verstand und verließ das Quartier. Was sollte er nun tun? Er würde seine Strafe erhalten und wohl in eines ihrer Gefängnisse kommen. Viktoria würde wahrscheinlich mit Schimpf und Schande überhäuft werden… Ihre Beziehung würde zerbrechen… Sie würde zerbrechen. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Er lief zurück in ihr Quartier und sein Kopf ratterte und ratterte… Er könnte fliehen? Aber das wollte er nicht, er würde für das was er getan hatte einstehen… Was wäre mit Iliana? Iliana die mit alldem nichts zu tun hatte!  
Um seine Frau zu retten müsste er die Ehe annulieren… wahrscheinlich, wenn sie ihren Mädchennamen wieder erhielt… würden seine Verbrechen nicht auf sie abfärben!  
Iliana war ihm so enorm ans Herz gewachsen über die kurze Zeit die er sie an sich genommen hatte… Iliana müsste versorgt sein!  
Am meisten schmerzte ihn… dass sie ihn nicht mehr lieben würde… was hatte er nur getan? 

Menschen nannten solche Verbrechen unmenschlich… sie waren nicht uncardassianisch auf seinem Heimatplaneten. Sie waren gängiges Kriegsrecht, Cardassianer wurden so erzogen, dass nur ihre eigene Rasse zu zählen hatte… alle anderen waren es nicht wert! Doch er brach aus dieser Norm allein schon weil er sie so liebte. Allein schon weil er eine Menschenfrau geheiratet hatte.  
Mit dieser Verantwortung musste er nun umgehen, er entschied es sei das Beste wenn sie sich trennten und er seiner Strafe allein ins Gesicht sah. Danach? Wo sollte er hin? Er machte sich viel zu viele Gedanken, Iliana erwachte und er spielte mit ihr, verstellte sich hervorragend… es war mitten in der Nacht als Viktoria heim kam. Iliana war bereits wieder eingeschlafen und er hatte sie in ihr Bett gebracht. 

Sie sah ihn schweigend an als er plötzlich aufstand. Sein Herz raste und raste… sie trat drei Schritt zurück als er auf sie zuging. Er blieb stehen und senkte den Blick dann wand er sich ab um ins endlose All zu sehen. Ein Hustenkrampf ließ ihn beben… wenn er doch bloß auf Prime geblieben wäre… 

„Ich sollte jetzt auf Prime sein“. Er hustete es hinaus. Danach musste er sich an der Scheibe abstützen weil es ihn nach vorn warf vor lauter husten. „Ich werde nicht zulassen, das Du leidest, Deine Karriere leidet, Deine Familie leidet nur weil Du meinen Namen trägst“… Husten, „Es ist eine Sache von ein paar Minuten… dann bist Du mich los, ich werde gehen und niemals wiederkommen, Du musst mich Morgen übergeben, Du musst Dich um Iliana kümmern, ich weiß, dass sie gut bei Dir aufgehoben ist“. 

Tränen rannen über seine Wangen, er der sonst so stark war und sonst so hart… er legte die Stirn an das dicke Glas der Scheibe. „Ich habe Dich so oder so niemals verdient“. 

Zwei Arme schlossen sich um ihn, ließen ihn stärker weinen und sie lehnte sich an ihn. 

„Wir stehen das zusammen durch“.  
Er drehte sich um, sah zornig aus „Du darfst das nicht, ich verbiete es Dir“.  
„Ich habe Dich einmal fast verloren, mir passiert das kein zweites Mal“. Sie sah ihn ebenso weinend an.

Er brach in sich zusammen, sank zur Erde und umarmte ihren Bauch. Sie strich ihm durchs Haar und drückte seinen Kopf an sich. 

„Toran ich liebe Dich und ich will nicht, dass Du gehst oder sonst was dummes tust“.  
„Ich liebe Dich aber ich habe keine Verzeihung verdient“. 

In dieser Nacht schliefen sie so dicht aneinander gedrückt, dass sie sich als die Zeit kam um sich vorzubereiten kaum loslassen konnten. Schließlich kamen Sicherheitsleute der Enterprise an bord um ihn zu holen. Viktoria begleitete ihn zum Transporterraum und als er wegbeamen sollte stoppte sie alles, sie stieg auf die Plattform um ihn wenigstens ein letztes Mal noch zu küssen. Iliana in ihrem Arm weinte in einem fort als er weg beamte. 

XXX

Er lief freiwillig in die Arrestzelle und saß dort, gefasst aber nicht so arrogant und überlegen wie man es von einem Cardassianer erwartete. Picard kam und redete eine Weile mit ihm, dann kam der Councelor der Enterprise hinein. Eine Betazoidin, die ihn mit ihren fast schwarzen Augen eindringlich ansah. Er war so voller Schuld und Reuegefühle das er nichts überspielte. Er hegte keine Fluchtgedanken, sie hatten ihn stark flucht gefährdet bekommen…

Viktoria hatte es nicht angeordnet aber Lt. Wiesmann über ihren Kopf hinweg. Lt. Wiesmann kannte den Mann von seiner gelungenen Flucht… wusste, dass der Mann sehr gefährlich war! Also hatte er keine Kompromisse gemacht.

Sie ließ das Kraftfeld senken und setzte sich zu ihm. Sie sprachen endlos über den Außenposten. Er schönte nichts, er sprach nichts ab, machte keinen Hehl aus der Situation damals. Er war sich seiner schuld bewusst. 

Am nächsten Tag dann kam er zurück zur Erde, in eine neue Zelle. 

XXX

Eine Woche später stand die Verhandlung an und er bekannte sich in allen Punkten der Anklage für schuldig. Er wirkte gefasst, nicht überlegen und wortgewandt wie man es von einem Vertreter seiner Rasse kannte. Alle Punkte waren nicht korrekt aber was sollte es schon… er bejahte trotzdem. Ein Betazoid, der zugegen war spürte es, konnte seine aufkommenden Gedanken lesen und intervenierte schließlich…

„Was macht das für einen Unterschied… auf Setlik lll habe ich das Vorgelesene getan, macht mich das weniger schuldig“?  
„Das steht aber nicht zur Anklage“.  
„Das sollte es aber“.

Er kannte das menschliche Rechtssystem nicht, dachte er würde hingerichtet, dachte es wäre nur ein Schauprozess wie auf Cardassia, wo der Angeklagte bereits vor der Verhandlung verurteilt wurde. 

„Sie antworten wahrheitsgemäß“. Es war ein Befehl vom Richter.  
„Ja, Sir“. Er nickte.  
Der Prozess war nicht öffentlich und sie hatten nur ausgewähltes Publikum. Toran versuchte die ganze Zeit über die Übertragungskameras auszumachen, doch es gab nur die zur Sicherheit des Saals und seiner Anwesenden. Es ging ihm immer schlechter weil er keine Luft bekam, Cardassias Staub hatte sich schmerzhaft in seine Lungen eingebrannt… wenige Monate reichten aus um sie derart zu schädigen! Sie wollten den Prozess abbrechen doch er weigerte sich zu gehen. Er wollte es endlich beenden! 

Sie konnten ihm zur Last legen, dass er Menschen gefoltert hatte… das war alles! Bis Sybill auf den Plan kam, sie als Einzige wusste was er getan hatte. 

Sybill schritt in den Zeugenstand und musste ihre Aussage tätigen. Toran war gefasst und erwartete die vernichtende Aussage. Sybill starrte ihn an und wurde zu ihrer Verwandtschaft befragt… Seine elektronischen Fesseln, seine zugegeben nicht mehr so stolze Haltung, sein Blick… dann sprach sie und verschwieg die Vergewaltigung. Er hatte die ganze Zeit über weggesehen, doch plötzlich sah er sie an. Sie wurde nochmal gefragt ob sie nichts vergessen hatte und er sah sie eindringlicher an. Wollte sie aber nicht hineinziehen weil sie nicht alles gesagt hatte… dann ging sie.

„Euer Ehren, da gibt es noch etwas...“ Er sah den Richter an, der gerade seine Akte schließen wollte… „Ich habe eine Frau vergewaltigt und umgebracht“. 

Viktoria die im letzten Drittel dazu geholt wurde starrte ihn fassungslos an. Alle taten das! 

„Sie hieß Jorell...“ Er räusperte sich, „Tivan, Jorell“. Er sah Niemanden außer den Richter an „Ich bin ein Mörder, Sir“. 

Man konnte viel von ihm sagen aber ein Lügner war er nicht…

Danach ging er ins Gefängnis, für einige Jahre!

XXX

Viktoria kam ihn in der ersten Zeit nicht besuchen… er konnte es ihr nicht verdenken! Er saß in einer Einzelzelle abgetrennt vom Rest der Welt, immer mit sich allein und abgesondert. Wurde wie ein, was er ja auch war, Schwerverbrecher behandelt! Er hatte seine, ja, vernichtenden Gedanken die sich wie eine schwarze Wolke über ihm zusammen brauten. Er sprach nicht, weil es Niemanden zum reden gab, er schrieb nicht… weil er keine Antwort erhielt. Die Liebe zu seiner Frau hielt ihn stets Aufrecht. 

Die ersten vier Monate vergingen als seien es vier Jahre. Vier Monate Stille! 

Als sie vor seiner Zelle erschien sprang er auf und stand erwartungsvoll vor dem Kraftfeld, das sich nicht senkte. Sie sprachen abgehakt mit einander, seine Stimme war brüchig und rau, er erkannte sie selbst kaum wieder. ...Nur kurz währte ihre Zeit bevor sie wieder ging! Er lebte von Besuch zu Besuch… Iliana kam manchmal mit, doch es schien zu viel für das kleine Mädchen das jedes mal nicht mehr zu trösten war, nach so einem Besuch! Er wollte Beide so gern in den Arm nehmen, doch er durfte nicht.

In den nächsten Monaten durfte er ab und an, wegen guter Führung, das Gefängnis verlassen. Iliana klebte an ihm und ließ ihn nicht mehr los wenn er wieder gehen musste. Wenn sie schlief versuchte er sich seiner Frau zu nähern, doch sie hielt ihn auf Abstand. Er verstand warum, wenn er in einem eigenem Raum schlief pochte sein Herz vor Sehnsucht und er wälzte sich jedes mal hin und her. Sie hörte das sah sich aber außer stande ihn in ihr Bett zu bitten und weinte deswegen.  
Fiona, die natürlich wusste was er getan hatte, ging ganz anders mit ihm um. Sie unterhielt sich sogar mit ihm. Sie hatte zwar Respekt und fürchtete ihn immernoch aber hatte merkwürdigerweise so etwas wie Vertrauen entwickelt. Sie wusste immer, dass dieser Mann gefährlich war und hinter seiner Fassade eine furchtbare Wahrheit lauerte, doch nun da sie erkannte was die unbestimmte Ahnung auslöste konnte sie damit umgehen. Die Rollen hatten sich scheinbar vertauscht! Sie saß mit ihm zusammen und fragte ganz frei heraus warum, wieso, wie. Er antwortete ebenso frei, dass er unter Drogen stand, sich tiefste Vorwürfe machte… aber wie er die Menschen foltern ließ verschwieg er dem Kind. Er antwortete sonst wahrheitsgetreu, Kindgerecht… Naja, sie wurde langsam zur Frau und hatte bereits äußerlicher Merkmale… trotzdem sprach er nicht so frei wie mit einem gänzlich Erwachsenem. 

Viktoria vertraute sich Sybill an und weinte sich aus. Sybill war geschockt über seine detailreiche Aussage und stolz auf Grund seiner Ehrlichkeit und den Mut den er damit bewies. Sie spürte, dass ihre Freundin ihn wahrscheinlich so innig liebte, dass diese Angst davor bekam.  
Toran willigte ein, wenn er Ausgang hatte, sich bei Karl und Sybill mit Viktoria zu treffen. Fiona besuchte Kathleen manchmal und war ebenfalls bei ihrem Treffen.  
Er durfte Viktoria nicht anfassen oder ihr zu nahe kommen. Es fraß ihn auf aber was erwartete er? Er sah verloren mit seiner Fußfessel aus… wirkte jedes mal deprimiert wenn er wieder fort musste. 

Fiona hatte bereits einen Freund und besuchte Kathleen weniger als zuvor, sie stellte ihn ihrer Mutter nicht vor, wollte aber Toran mit ihm bekannt machen. Fiona passte Toran ab als dieser nach Karl und Sybill wollte. 

„Toran“! 

Er blieb stehen und begrüßte sie, danach blickte er den großen, viel zu alten Mann für dieses kleine Mädchen, an. Er hatte kein gutes Gefühl als dieser sich vorstellte. 

„Hallo, Sie sind also der Stiefvater von meiner Kleinen“?  
„Der bin ich, wer sind Sie“?  
Meine Kleine? Er grollte. „Charles, man nennt mich Charly“. 

Toran musste sich überwinden dem Kerl die Hand zu geben. Er sah Fiona an, dann Charly… dann wieder Fiona. Sie mochten wohl einen Altersunterschied von dreißig Jahren besitzen, er konnte Menschen so schlecht einschätzen. Sein Gefühl trügte ihn nicht… er mochte den Kerl nicht… er kam ihm nicht aufrecht vor. Da war etwas was er nicht benennen konnte! Schlief sie mit ihm? Sie war Sechzehn! Sie wirkte glücklich… er versuchte das Gefühl hinab zu schlucken! Um ihretwillen. 

„Weiß Deine Mutter Bescheid, Fiona“?  
„Nein, das soll auch so bleiben“. Sie sah ihn eindringlich an. 

Sie liefen ein Bisschen im Park umher. Fiona lief glücklich Voraus und um ein paar Bäume als sie Charly liebevoll anblickte. 

„Ich schwör dir Freundchen, dass ich Dich im Auge behalte… wenn Du meiner Kleinen etwas antust werde ich Hackfleisch aus dir machen“. Er raunte es wie beiläufig.

Er hatte diesen Spruch öfter auf der Erde gehört, er schien ihm passend. 

„Ich schwöre Dir Echse, wenn Du sie jemals anpacken solltest wirst Du nie mehr frei kommen“.

Toran sah ihn an und überlegte, dass dachte er also von ihm?  
„Warum hast Du nicht den Schneid ihrer Mutter zu begegnen“?! Es war laut genug. 

„Toran, bitte… Charly lass uns gehen“!

Kam es empört.

Er musste versprechen Viktoria nichts zu sagen… er tat das aber nur um Fiona einen Gefallen zu tun und ihr Vertrauen nicht zu verlieren.

Sie gingen und Toran beeilte sich nach Karl und Sybill. Er musste ja pünktlich erscheinen! 

XXX

Die Treffen verliefen immer gleich, Fiona passte ihn jedes mal vorher ab, meistens mit Charly aber dann auch allein. Sie schien nachzuholen was sie all die Jahre nicht getan hatte.

Als er dann wieder Ausgang hatte stellte Viktoria ihn mal wieder zur Rede… Sie schrie ihn an und konnte nicht mehr aufhören. Sie waren im Gästezimmer… weil Toran es so wollte. Sybill und Karl hielten sich im Hintergrund. Toran versuchte mit ihr zu reden, doch sie schnitt ihm jedes mal das Wort ab. Plötzlich drückte er sie an sich und hielt sie dort fest… sie schrie lauter. Er lehnte sie gegen die Tür, damit Sybill und Karl draußen blieben… Es war Mittag und die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel. Sie begann urplötzlich zu weinen und grub ihr Gesicht in seiner Hals beuge. Es klopfte, doch keine Antwort… dann versuchte Jemand hinein zu gelangen, doch es ging nicht. Toran lehnte eine Hand an die Tür und stemmte sich dagegen. Alles, nur jetzt nicht! 

Das Klopfen wurde vehementer, Jemand hatte Angst… und würde ihre Zweisamkeit stören. Er vermisste ihre Berührung schon so lang und würde es jetzt nicht aufgeben. Er legte seinen Kopf auf ihren und schloss die Augen. Dieser eine Moment ...dann gab er die Tür frei und somit Viktoria. 

Karl stürmte hinein und sah ihn kämpferisch an, danach nahm er Viktoria mit. 

Toran ließ sich den Abend über nicht mehr blicken. Irgendwann spät, kam Viktoria zusammen mit Sybill zu ihm und wollte mit ihm reden, doch er schnitt ihr das Wort ab.

„Ich werde wieder gehen“.  
„Du bleibst“.  
„Ich lasse mir das nicht gefallen… es reicht mir jetzt… ich gehe“.  
Er kramte seine Tasche zusammen und ging ohne sich umzusehen! Er blieb wo er war, hätte gehen können, wollte aber nicht mehr. Nicht so, nicht im immer gleichen Streit! Sie kam zu ihm und stellte ihn dort zur Rede… es musste aus ihr hinaus… all das was sie in sich hinein gefressen hatte. 

Er würde durchdrehen, er würde verrückt werden, er hielt es nicht aus, nicht mehr… nicht so, nicht jetzt! Dann sprang er auf und warf ihr etwas an den Kopf, was er zugleich bereute…. Sie ging! 

XXX

Trotzdem bat sie ihn zu sich und als er wieder raus konnte kam er der Bitte nach. Sie stritten wie immer… im Gästezimmer damit nicht jeder alles mitbekam und doch bekamen die anderen alles mit! 

„Es reicht mir jetzt… ich habe noch eine Woche und dann gehe ich zurück nach Prime“. Es kam aus heiterem Himmel. „Ja, ich habe das alles getan… wie oft denn noch? Was willst du noch? Ich kann es nicht ungeschehen machen… glaube mir ich würde es wenn ich es könnte“! Er drehte sich wütend um „Ich halte diesen ewigen Streit nicht aus, ich will nicht mehr“. Er brüllte es halb erstickt raus. 

Sie sah ihn verblüfft an und setzte sich. Er sah so wütend aus in diesem Moment, dass sie Angst vor ihm bekam. 

„Ich will nicht, dass Du gehst“.  
„Was willst Du dann“. Er knurrte.  
„Ich will Dich verstehen und mich“?  
„Deswegen treibst Du mich in den Wahnsinn“?  
„Verzeih“! 

Er setzte sich neben sie und sah zornig auf seine Füße… was sollte das jetzt? 

„Ich will dich verstehen mehr nicht… ich kann nicht fassen was Du getan hast“. 

„Soll ich es schön reden… das werde ich nicht. Ich habe sie vergewaltigt weil ich Lust darauf hatte… Ich war wütend und ich war im Blutrausch… was willst Du hören? Ja, ich habe das angeordnet… Sie schnappten sich jedesmal einen Menschen um ihn zu quälen, ja das stimmt! Damit er möglichst laut schreit… dass er gehört wird“. Er sagte nicht, dass er dabei nie zu gegen war und auch nicht, dass ER sie nicht folterte… „Ich kann Dir nicht sagen warum… „ Er sah sie an, „Warum“? 

Er stand auf und lief auf und ab um seine Wut zu unterdrücken und das aufkommende Gefühl der Reue. 

„Dimme das Licht“ Er sah sich um „noch mehr“. Ein Befehl an den Hauscomputer.

Dieses grelle Licht machte ihn noch wütender. Er bereute alles was er getan hatte, ein zutiefst menschliches Gefühl! Für einen Cardassianer sehr ungewöhnlich. Sein Herz raste in seiner Brust, er musste wieder husten. 

„Ich brauchte eine Strafe wie diese… sie erscheint mir im Nachhinein noch zu lasch!“ 

Er lief nach rechts, sah sie an und dann wieder nach links. Er wusste er machte sie damit wahnsinnig, doch er konnte sich wenigstens ein Bisschen abreagieren dabei. Diese Aussage ließ tief blicken. Sybill sah Karl an hinter der Tür und Karl nickte. 

„Auf Cardassia hätte man mich dafür gefeiert… das hat man sicher auch!“ Letzteres murmelte er vor sich hin. „Auf Cardassia ist das angesehen… nicht verwerflich. Hier ist alles so komplex und verkehrt herum… zuerst habe ich es nicht verstanden, doch dann erschloss sich mir der Sinn dahinter. Ich verstehe, dass es ein Verbrechen war“! Er blieb stehen.

Dann schien er weit weg zu sein in Gedanken. 

Er wurde als Soldat erzogen, Mitgefühl gewöhnte sein Vater ihm ab durch harte Strafen. Er wurde schon bald so kalt wie dieser. Er war erzogen zu gehorchen und nichts jemals in Frage zu stellen. Er war ebenfalls gewohnt zu befehlen und verlangte, dass seine Anordnungen nicht in Frage gestellt wurden. Er wurde roh und kalt wie viele, so viele Cardassianer vor ihm! Der Staat und das Militär waren seine Götter, er folgte diesen glorreichen Institutionen von Sieg zu Sieg! Mitglieder seiner Rasse wurden öffentlich verpönt wenn sie Mitgefühl für andere aufbrachten. Sie wurden etwa gemieden wenn sie ein Waisenkind aufnahmen. Waisen hatten nichts zu sagen auf Cardassia, einmal gefallen immer gefallen. Die Familie war das höchste Gut, wer keine Besaß oder keine mehr besaß, hatte nichts mehr und bekam es auch nicht. Macht zu demonstrieren war auch auf Bajor gesetztes Ziel. Macht konnte man in Form von Versklavung, Demütigung und Vergewaltigung ausüben! Macht war das Mittel zum Ziel… mit ihr kam man an die wertvollen Erze aber was viel wichtiger war… Ressourcen. Ressourcen über die man in der Union nicht so unbedingt verfügte. Die Gier nach Eroberung und Ressourcen war ihnen so eigen wie die Luft die man zum atmen braucht. 

Er wäre bedingungslos in den Tod geflogen… doch dann begegnete er dieser Menschenfrau. Lernte die Menschen zu verstehen, es war nicht leicht. Sie hielten die natürliche cardassianische Überlegenheit für Arroganz und die Ansichten waren für sie... inhuman… despotisch… tyrannisch… und was er sonst noch so gehört hatte! Er wurde ausgegrenzt, gemieden, verachtet… wo war denn jetzt diese viel zitierte Humanität, der Wille zur Integrität oder Inklusion? Er wollte ja verstehen, musste aber durch viele harte Schulen um dahin zu gelangen wo er nun stand. Sein Weltbild stand auf einmal Kopf!

Wie oft hatte er sich gewünscht sie wären niemals gefunden worden? Sie wären glücklich auf diesem Planeten geworden! 

„Je mehr ich von euch Menschen lerne, desto weniger verstehe ich euch“! Er sagte es nach einer Zeit des Schweigens und auf den Boden starrens.

Danach schwieg er und stand wieder auf um aus dem Fenster zu sehen, auf und ab zu gehen, zu husten und wieder stehen zu bleiben. Er machte den Eindruck eines Tieres, dass nicht verstand warum man es einsperrte. Er lief mit Blick auf die Tür auf, mit Blick auf das Fenster wieder ab. Sein Kopf begann aufgrund der grellen Sonne draußen zu schmerzen… er wand den Blick ab in den dunklen Raum. 

Sie stand auf und ging auf ihn zu dann als sie ganz nahe bei ihm stand, er konnte sie beinahe spüren, sie wand sich ab und verließ den Raum. Sybill und Karl hatten es sich gedacht und standen nicht mehr an der Tür als sie hinaustrat. Er überlegte kurz um dann seine Tasche zu packen und aus dem Zimmer zu gehen. Sie saß mit den anderen im Wohnzimmer als er hinein kam. Sie sah ihn an und dann seine Tasche, er kam ihr nahe wollte ihr über die Wange streichen doch sie zog den Kopf weg. Er hielt in der Bewegung inne, sah zu Boden und verließ das Haus. 

Danach lief er in den Park, traf sich dort mit Fiona allein… sie sah ihn an weil er die ganze Zeit schwieg. Plötzlich legte sie ihren Arm um seinen Rücken und strich mit der Hand darüber, er wurde von einer auf die andere Sekunde ganz starr und schien kaum noch zu atmen. 

„Danke Toran, dass Du für mich da warst und es bist“.  
„Danke mir nicht, Du weißt nicht was Du sagst“.  
„Ich hatte immer Angst vor Dir aber im Grunde Deines Herzens bist Du der beste Vater den sich eine Tochter nur wünschen kann“.  
„Danke“. Er sah sie von der Seite her an und musste das aufkommende Gefühl von Trauer unterdrücken. 

Er konnte sich wieder bewegen und atmen als ihre Hand aus seinem Rücken verschwand. 

„Ich muss jetzt gehen“.  
„Aber Du hast doch noch einen Tag“.  
„Es ist besser wenn ich jetzt gehe“. 

Er stand auf und lief fort.


	8. Riesa

Entweder würde Prime ihn töten oder ihn empfangen. 

Am Tage seiner Entlassung lief er vor die riesigen Mauern des Gefängnisses und drehte sich noch einmal danach um. Er nahm seine Tasche mit dem wenigen Inhalt über die Schulter und lief zur nächsten Shuttle Sammelstelle. Niemand hatte ihn abholen können, er nannte eine falsche Zeit… die offiziellen Schreiben die richtige, das sorgte für Verwirrung. Er hatte drinnen so lange verbummelt bis sie ihn raus warfen… viel zu spät.

Niemand stand also vor dem riesigen Gebäude als er hinaus trat.

Doch plötzlich kam ihm Iliana aus weiter Ferne entgegen gelaufen an Viktorias Hand. Iliana rannte schneller und flog in seinen Arm als sie ihn sah. Er kniete sich hin und umfing das weinende kleine Mädchen um es in seinen Arm auf die rechte Seite zu heben. Viktoria blieb vor ihm stehen und brachte so etwas wie ein krummes Lächeln zu stande. Er konnte nicht anders als sie in seinen Arm zu schließen und sie an sich zu drücken. Er hatte gedacht, dass sein Plan aufgehen würde… Und doch war er froh sie halten zu können. Viktoria weinte in seine Brust und dann zog er sie in einen Kuss. Sie löste sich und wischte über ihre Lippen, dabei sah sie ihn merkwürdig an. 

Er flog nicht weg… er blieb.

XXX

Viktoria liebte ihn so unsagbar tief und doch hasste sie ihn für seine Verbrechen. Wie konnte er auf einer Seite so liebevoll und auf der anderen so brutal sein? Sie liebte seine fürsorgende Art und hasste sein unmoralisches anderes Ich. Er war ihr fremd und doch vertraut zu gleichen Teilen! Sie fürchtete und achtete ihn, er war immer so undurchsichtig und zwiegespalten. War er zwiegespalten weil er mit ihr auf der Erde lebte? Sie wusste so wenig von ihm und wenn etwas mehr von dem Unbekannten ans Tageslicht kam war sie erschrocken… 

Sie lebten wieder in ihrem Haus doch wurden sich fremd, sie schliefen getrennt und waren nicht mehr körperlich zusammen, seit… ja seit er von Cardassia floh. Anfangs hatte er versucht ihr nahe zu kommen doch sie ließ es nicht zu. Irgendwann gab er auf… sie sah zu wie sie selbst sich entfremdete und wollte es doch nicht. Sie hatte ihn einmal in der Badewanne erwischt, wie er sich selbst anfasste… und war verschämt wieder gegangen. Er hatte gar nicht erst versucht mit ihr darüber zu reden. Ja er hatte Bedürfnisse, gerade er als Cardassianer hatte sie verstärkt dann und wann aber er hielt sich im Zaum. 

Sie kam ihm vor wie eine Fremde im eigenem Haus. Er wollte ihr nicht weh tun. Was er getan hatte war nicht leicht zu verkraften. Er spielte darüber hinweg und behandelte sie zuvorkommend und war so lieb zu ihr, dass sie manchmal dachte sie hätte es nicht verdient. Immer wenn er versuchte sich ihr zu nähern war da diese Hemmschwelle, sich einem Mann hinzugeben der eine andere Frau zu Tode vergewaltigt hatte…

XXX

Sie trafen sich mit Karl und Sybill um nach Riesa zu fliegen. Fiona und Kathleen passten auf Iliana auf und die Erwachsenen hatten sich für sich allein. Karl und Sybill hatten Viktoria überreden müssen damit sie sich endlich mal wieder frei fühlte. Außerdem dachten sie, dass die zwei so sicher wieder zusammenfinden würden. 

Toran konnte sich nichts unter Riesa vorstellen… Vergnügungsplanet? Er ließ sich darauf ein. Doch als sie ankamen konnten die anderen Menschen und Trill und so weiter ihre Blicke nicht von ihm wenden. Ein Cardassianer in ihrem Paradies? Unmöglich! Er erwartete jeden Augenblick in eine Arrestzelle gesteckt zu werden nur auf Grund seiner Rasse! Doch das passierte nicht. Hier waren alle relativ leicht bekleidet, für menschliche Verhältnisse war es warm und angenehm. Für ihn etwas zu kühl und natürlich viel zu hell. Sie gingen alle gleich auf ihre Zimmer. In ihrem Zimmer gab es nur ein Bett für sie Beide... Viktoria ging ins Bad um sich umzuziehen, sommerlich eben. Toran blieb wie er war, mit Unterzeug und passender Hose zur Tunika. 

Als sie aus dem Bad kam war sie halb nackt wie die anderen Spezies hier. Er stand aus dem Sessel auf um sie wieder raus zu begleiten. Er sah ihr auf den Hintern als sie zur Tür raus ging und es zog in seiner Lende… sie sah beinahe aufreizend aus in ihre hauchdünnen Kleidung. Er müsste auf sie aufpassen dachte er sich! 

„Wolltest du Dich nicht umziehen“? Sie blickte zu ihm über ihre Schulter.  
„Ist das so üblich, halbnackt durch die Gegend zu laufen“?  
„Ja“ sie brummelt ihn an „das ist es“.  
Das fängt ja lustig an, dachte er als er kurz „Hm Hm“ raunte. 

Dann drehte er wieder um und lief in ihr Zimmer „Entschuldige mich bitte kurz“.  
Sie sah ihm nach „Beile Dich“. 

Was tun, was anziehen? Er sah kurz raus und beobachtete einige menschliche Männer, sie trugen kurze Hosen und offene TShirts oder so eine Art Hemden, Sandalen. Dann replizierte er etwas für sich. 

Als er in den großen Salon kam lief er Barfuß und hatte eine blaue Badehose an, dazu ein blaues Hemd. Ihm war etwas kühl, körperlich und mental als er alle Blicke auf sich zog. Seine ganzen Narben konnte er gar nicht verdecken… seine ganzen Kriegsverletzungen! Die Fremden starrten auf diese und seine Knorpel aber vor allem auf seine Zehen, die barfuß laufend ein leises kratzgeräusch auf dem Marmorboden von sich gaben. Sie starrten unverhohlen und schamlos bis er sie anblickte und sie sich verschämt abwandten. Seine bis zu den Ellenbogen auslaufenden Halsknorpel zeichneten sich unter dem Tshirt ab. Er hatte eines repliziert was einen breiteren Halsausschnitt besaß. Die Knorpel an den Außenseiten seiner Beine liefen aus der kurzen Badehose bis zu den Fußgelenken… Wahrscheinlich hatten die Menschen sich gefragt wie ein Cardassianer aussah ohne Kleidung? Denn sie tuschelten hinter vorgehaltener Hand. Das machte ihn wütend. 

Er versuchte das aufkommende Gefühl des Zorns zu unterdrücken und lächelte Viktoria an. Sie hätte nicht erwartet, dass er sich so anpassen würde. Er tat es nur für sie, sie wusste es. Sie kannte ihn mittlerweile gut genug um zu ahnen wie unangenehm ihm die Situation war. Er setzte sich und schlug die Beine übereinander, den Eindruck einer Echse erweckte er immer weiter, denn er setzte sich so das die Sonne durch die Glasfenster genau auf seinen Rücken fiel. Ein wohliger Ton entwich ihm ganz leise und er fühlte sich wenigstens ein bisschen behaglicher. Seine Schuppen stellten sich ein wenig ab um noch mehr Sonne zu erlauben ihn zu wärmen. Er war in dieser Position von Vorn gesehen, ein bisschen aus der Sichtweite der anderen Spezies. Dennoch fühlte er ihre Blicke im Nacken… Es machte ihn wütender… 

Plötzlich stand er auf und meinte, dass er mal ein Bisschen die Lage erkunden musste, raus aus den starrenden Blicken. Bevor die Drei reagieren konnten war er auch schon unterwegs. Er lief wahrscheinlich sehr schnell dank seiner langen Beine, weg von dem Geschehen. Endlich allein, er setzte sich an den Rand einer Wiese außer Sicht der anderen und atmete auf. Wäre er in der Heimat, er hätte den Fremden mal ordentlich die Meinung gegeigt doch er riss sich nur für seine Frau zusammen. Es war ihm ein Graus! Er saß im Schatten merkte aber schnell, dass das zu kalt wurde und setzte sich in die Sonne. 

Es wurde Abend als er in ihr Zimmer kam, sie war noch nicht da. Er zog sich dick an weil er arg fröstelte. Sie kam als er auf dem Sofa schlief und war betrunken, sie machte Krach und ließ sich ins Bett fallen. Er schrak hoch und sah sie an, sie schien ihn nicht zu bemerken, sagte aber als sie lag er solle zu ihr kommen. Der Alkohol roch aufdringlich stark… stank schon fast! Sie zog sich aus und präsentierte sich ihm… die Einladung war offensichtlich. Er zögerte, weil das nicht richtig war. Er deckte sie zu und legte sich neben sie, sie ließ ihre Hand in seine Mitte wandern, er schob sie weg und blieb bis sie schlief danach lief er wieder zum Sofa. 

Als sie am nächsten Morgen erwachte, früh dank des Alkohols, bemerkte sie das sie nackt war. Toran schlief aber nicht bei ihr, er lag auf dem Sofa und war im Tiefschlaf. Normalerweise roch sie nach ihm, nachdem sie sich liebten, das tat sie aber nicht. Sie wusste, dass er sie nicht angefasst hatte… nach dem sie sich hin und her wälzte kamen die Gedankenfetzen der letzten Nacht zurück und dann wusste sie wieder was passiert war. Nichts! 

XXX

Auf Cardassia war es üblich nackt zu schwimmen, man musste sich ja nicht schämen… denn man trug sein Geschlecht ja nicht außerhalb des Körpers. Es war ganz normal. Deshalb sah er Karl kurz an als der Badehose ins Wasser stieg, er erinnerte sich an den Fluß auf dem Planeten, er hatte immer eine Hose getragen weil er nicht wusste wie Menschen sich verhielten… er hatte wohl richtig gelegen. Er tat es ihm gleich, zog sein Hemd aus und setzte vorsichtig prüfend einen Fuß ins Wasser. Es war etwas wärmer als die kühle Außentemperatur, er ließ sich langsam ins Wasser gleiten und fühlte sich sofort wohl. Zwar war es für seine Verhältnisse kalt aber besser als an der Luft. Als alle schwammen bemerkte er wiedereinmal, dass Menschen zwar gut in diesem Element zurecht kamen aber nicht dafür geschaffen waren. 

Er tauchte ab und blieb am Grund des Sees. Auch dieser See war künstlich angelegt. Er schoss pfeilschnell durch das nasse Element und zog zwei Runden über den riesigen Grund. Danach verharrte er an einer Stelle an einem Stein und spürte sich ins Wasser, in den See hinein. Es war wunderschön an dieser Stelle weit unten, Algen und Wasserpflanzen ragten in der Strömung schwingend zur Oberfläche empor, er ergözte sich an ihrem schönen Anblick. Ein paar Fische schwammen an ihm vorbei weil er reglos verharrte. Kleine Krebse krabbelten über den Stein und er spielte mit ihnen, wenn er hier hin tippte kamen sie zu ihm, tippte er dort hin liefen sie von ihm weg.

Er spürte Unruhe an der Oberfläche und tauchte wieder auf als sei nichts gewesen eine halbe Stunde war seitdem vergangen. Alle drei Menschen starrten ihn fassungslos an… Viktoria wusste das er lange tauchen konnte aber so lange? Sie bekam Angst um ihn. 

„Musst Du das tun“?  
„Was“?  
„Mich erschrecken“?  
„Das tut mir leid“. Er lächelte. „Komm ich zeige Dir mein Geheimnis“. Er reichte ihr die Hand.  
Sie überlegte „OK“.  
„Halte Dich gut an mir fest“. 

Er wies auf seine Schulter. Sie schwamm zu ihm, legte die Arme um ihn und holte tief Luft. Als er abtauchte schoss er ebenso schnell hinab auf den Grund wie zuvor. Sie hatte einige Mühe sich zu halten, sie spürte seinen geschmeidigen Körper und fühlte seine Muskeln, spürte den Strom des Wassers und die anmutigen Bewegungen. Sie fühlte sich sicher! Als sie ankamen zeigte er ihr die Stelle und wies ihr ruhig zu bleiben sie betrachtete den Stein und die Pflanzen und nickte, schien Luft schnappen zu müssen. Wollte aber bleiben, blieb auch nur dann war es unmöglich… er zog sie an sich und blies ihr Luft in den Mund damit er mit ihr zur Oberfläche konnte. Sie fühlte sich sofort besser und dann brachen sie durch die Wasseroberfläche. Sie waren weit weg von den anderen. Sie winkte den Zweien kurz zu. 

„Ich brauche eine Pause“.  
„Komm wir schwimmen zum Ufer“. 

Als sie ankamen blieb sie am Ufer ohne hinaus zu steigen. 

„Danke“.  
„Wofür“?  
„Ich weiß doch, dass Du Dich unwohl fühlst“.  
„Ja“, er nickte. „Aber damit es Dir hier gut geht...“  
Sie fiel ihm ins Wort „Du musst das nicht für mich tun“.  
„Ich will es“.  
„Gestern Abend da… war ich betrunken“. Sie sah ihn an und spürte seine Schwimmbewegungen „Es tut mir leid“.  
„Was tut Dir leid“?  
„Dass ich Dir Hoffnung gemacht habe, danke dass Du die Situation nicht ausgenutzt hast“. 

Er lächelte und kam zu ihr um ihr das Gesicht zu streicheln. Sie zog ihn in einen Kuss. Er konnte es nicht fassen und lehnte sich sanft an sie. Sie küssten sich länger als in letzter Zeit gewohnt, schon lange hatten sie sich nicht mehr geküsst, er drückte sich weg und sah sie an. Danach küsste er ihren Hals und lehnte wieder an ihrem Körper. Er spürte ein Ziehen in der Lendengegend.

„Hmmm, mach das nicht...“ Er raunte es in ihr Ohr. „Es sei denn, Du willst das“?  
Sie sah ihn lange an und nickte ganz langsam „Ja“. 

Er konnte es nicht fassen als ihre Hand in seinen Rücken glitt und hinauf zu seiner Schulter. Er küsste ihre Kehle und schob seine Hand vorsichtig unter ihren Badeanzug zu ihrem Busen. So als könne sie gleich wieder alles abbrechen! Er befreite sich aus der Badehose in dem er sie ein Stück hinab zog. Sie spürte die Wurzeln im Rücken als er sie ans Ufer schob. Dann legte er ihre Beine über seine und rammte die Zehen in die Böschung so das sie daran Halt fanden, er stützte sie beide. Sie spürte ihn an ihrem Eingang seine Zunge suchte sich Wege über ihren Hals zu ihrem Mund. Sie ließ die Hand sinken und umfasste ihn, er blickte sie überrascht an dabei. Dann gab er sich hin und ließ seine Finger den Weg in sie finden. 

Es war genug, er konnte sich jetzt nicht mehr dagegen wehren… er wollte es nicht mehr und zog ihre Hand weg. Er schob den Badeanzug an die Seite und kam in sie. Es war schmerzhafter im Wasser als sonst… es dauerte ewig bis sie es ertragen konnte. Er entzog sich weil er ihren Schmerz spürte, doch sie schüttelte den Kopf. Er sah ihr in die Augen als er wiederkam und sich bewegte, vorsichtig und bedacht sie nicht zu verletzen!

Oberhalb der Böschung hörten sie Stimmen, er sah hinauf und dann zu einem Baum dessen Äste ins Wasser wuchsen, sie folgte dem Blick und schwamm mit ihm dort hin. 

Danach kam er schnell wieder zurück und sah ihr wieder in die Augen wenn er in sie stieß. Sie hielt ihn fest und fester und klammerte sich bei jedem Stoß auf ihn. Es tat nicht mehr weh… es war so lange her, dass sie etwas lauter wurde. Er fing ihr Stöhnen mit seinem Mund auf und machte Wellen weil er schnell wurde. Seine Zehen rissen Stücke aus der Böschung als er sie hinein presste, sie hatte die Arme um seinen Hals gelegt und stöhnte laut. 

Oberhalb der Böschung wieder Stimmen. 

Er sah sie an und legte den Finger an ihren Mund. Sie atmete laut und unterdrückte es bis zu einem gewissem Punkt dann kam sie und konnte es nicht verhindern langgezogen zu stöhnen. Er schlug weiterhin Wellen und dann konnte er es ebenfalls nicht aufhalten. 

Sie küssten sich als ein Mann ins Wasser glitt und sie sah. Toran verdeckte ihren Busen mit seinem Arm und entzog sich damit sie tiefer ins Wasser rutschte. Er starrte diesmal den Fremden unverhohlen an. 

„Hat der ihnen weh getan“?  
„Nein, er würde so etwas nie tun“.  
Toran grinste „Sie können unbesorgt sein“.

Der Mann kletterte skeptisch die Böschung hinauf und die Stimmen verschwanden. 

Sie küssten sich lange. Bis Toran bemerkte, dass ihre Haut Falten warf.

„Du wirst ganz schrumpelig“?  
„Das ist normal… Du zitterst“?  
„Du hast recht mir ist jetzt wirklich kalt“.

Er schwamm mit ihr zurück zu der Stelle wo ihre Sachen lagen und half ihr aus dem Wasser danach nahm er ihre Hand und lief mit ihr zurück ins Hotel. Es dauerte lange bis ihm wieder warm wurde. In dieser Nacht lagen sie wieder gemeinsam im Bett.  
Als er am nächsten Morgen erwachte konnte er sich nicht an ihr satt sehen und liebte es sie in seinem Arm zu halten.

Wären ihre Schwierigkeiten jetzt endlich überwunden?


	9. Verbindung

„Es tut mir leid… was ich tat, ich bin nicht unfehlbar, ich wünschte ich könnte ungeschehen machen was passierte“!   
„Scht.“ Sie legte eine Hand auf seine Lippen „Ich weiß“.

Seine Hand wanderte um ihre Schulter und er schloss die Augen, sicher wünschte sie jetzt nicht davon zu reden.

„Gul, ich liebe Dich“! Er streichelte ihre Wirbelsäule hinab. „Ich habe Dich gar nicht verdient“.   
„Ich liebe Dich, was auch immer Du anstellst, ich habe Dich damals im Shuttle schon bewundert auch wenn ich Angst vor Dir hatte“!  
Er sah auf „Wirklich“?   
„Ich weiß nicht wieso, Du faszinierst mich und machst mir angst zu gleichen Teilen“!  
„Ist das noch immer so“?  
„Ich habe keine Angst mehr vor Dir… nur manchmal verstehe ich Dich einfach nicht“.  
„Das mag an unserer Verschiedenartigkeit liegen“. Er küsste ihre Stirn.

Sie strich über seine Brust und ließ ihren Arm darauf liegen. Seine Schuppen hatten sich etwas der Sonne entgegen gereckt. Sie strich sie glatt, es war etwas unangenehm. Nach kurzer Zeit standen sie wieder ab. Er hatte nur eine Badehose an, deswegen nutzte er zum wärmen eine Stelle die sehr intensiv beschienen war. Ihre Hand strich über seinen weichen Bauch, sie drückte sich etwas mehr an ihn und er hielt sie fest mit dem Arm im Rücken. Sie strich zum Rand seiner Badehose und schob zwei Finger darunter. Dann folgte ein Finger den Knorpeln die bis in seine Mitte führten. Er stöhnte leise. Sie ließ ihre Hand etwas wandern und strich von unten nach oben zu seiner Brust. Er lehnte sich auf einen Arm und legte zwei Finger unter ihr Kinn um sie zu sich zu ziehen. Er schmunzelte als sie zu ihm hinauf lächelte dann küssten sie sich. Sie strich über seinen Wangenknochen er küsste sie wieder und wieder. Sie legten sich zurück in die Ausgangsposition und sie schloss ihre Augen sich ganz auf seinen Herzschlag konzentrierend. Nach einer Weile schlief sie ein und atmete tief und regelmäßig. Er war so überglücklich, dass sie wieder bei ihm war, er lächelte selig in sich hinein und strich über ihren Rücken.

Nach einer Stunde bemerkte er eine Bewegung links unten an den Bäumen im Wasser. Er konnte nicht anders als seinem Instinkt folgen. Er fokussierte eine Stelle im Wasser, sie schien Wellen zu bilden… von allein? Er sah sich um, doch niemand hier schien es zu bemerken. Es war ungewöhnlich? Er fragte sich was es sein könnte? Er richtete sich auf und beobachtete heftigere Wellen? Jemand oder etwas musste dort um sein Leben kämpfen? Er war sich sicher. Er legte Viktoria an die Seite, die davon wach wurde und sprang auf um los zu sprinten.

Er rannte an einigen verdutzten Menschen vorbei um wie ein Pfeil ins Wasser zu schießen  
Als er auftauchte und wieder abtauchte stand eine Menge aus Beobachtern um die Szenerie. Er sah sich schnell um und nach gefühlten Stunden endlich sah er ein kleines Mädchen eingeklemmt unter einer Wurzel, sie war noch bei Bewusstsein. Er schoss hoch atmete tief ein und schoss wieder hinab. Ohne auf eine Reaktion des Kindes zu warten presste er seinen Mund auf ihren und blies ihr Luft in die Lungen. Dann begann er an der Masse aus Wurzeln zu rütteln, schoss hoch und blies ihr wieder Luft in die Lungen. Er stemmte sich gegen den Baum und riss mit aller Kraft an der oberen Wurzel, kurz bevor diese zurück schlug konnte er das Kind mit seinem eigenem Körper beschützen.

Ein heftiger Schlag traf seinen Rücken und riss kleine Kratzer hinüber, kleine Luftblasen stiegen auf weil er schrie... er konnte das rechte Bein des Mädchens endlich befreien und nahm sie in seinen Arm. Das Kind war jetzt bewusstlos. Er schoss hoch und hiefte sie an Land, rüttelte an ihren Schultern und begann schließlich sie wieder zu beleben. Sie spuckte einen großen Schwall Wasser und begann erschöpft zu weinen. Er atmete durch und stand auf. Jetzt erst merkte er wie sein Rücken brannte.

„Ah, Gul sei Dank“.

Eine Frau kam von weit oben den Hügel hinab gelaufen „Mein Kind, mein Kind… meine Tochter! Alara!“

Die Mutter nahm ihr Kleines in den Arm und rannte zum Hospital. Die Umstehenden machten ihm ehrfürchtig Platz. Viktoria sah seinen Rücken an. Er musste erklären was unter Wasser geschah und dann befahl sie ihm ebenfalls einen Arzt aufzusuchen.

Als sie im Hospital ankamen, lag dort das kleine Mädchen und sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Jetzt erst erkannte er seine Bajoranische Herkunft! Er stutzte kurz und schluckte. Das Mädchen wirkte wie ein Hybrid aus Mensch und Bajoraner denn seine Riefen auf der Nase waren nicht ganz so ausgeprägt.

„Ist alles in Ordnung“?   
„Ja, danke“. Seine Menschliche Mutter sah ihn ängstlich an.

XXX

Einige Tage später saßen alle Vier am Frühstückstisch als das kleine Mädchen auf Toran zukam.

„Wie heißt Du, Onkel“?  
„Toran“ er sah hinab „und wer bist Du, kleine Frau“?  
„Alara“  
„Ich bin Toran“.

Die Mutter zog schüchtern ihr Kind an die Seite.

Doch Begegnungen mit Alara blieben in den restlich verbleibenden Urlaubstagen nicht aus.

In zwei Tagen würden sie wieder abreisen… also nutzten sie die Zeit, jedes Pärchen für sich. Viktoria und Toran zogen sich vom Trubel zurück in geschütztere Bereiche um sich ein ums andere Mal zu lieben. Viktoria schien das kleine Mädchen nicht aus dem Kopf zu gehen, ein Hybrid… sie trug den Gedanken an ein Kind schon so lang mit sich herum. Sie wusste, dass dies auf natürlichem Wege niemals zustande kommen würde. Doch wie das Toran erklären? Wollte er überhaupt ein Kind mit ihr?

Es wurde Abend als Alara, die Toran scheinbar ins Herz geschlossen hatte, auf die zwei am Abendtisch zukam. Sie ergriff Torans Hand plötzlich aus dem Nichts und sprach ihn an. Toran schien das schon längst im Voraus bemerkt zu haben denn er war nicht erschrocken, nicht so wie die drei Menschen am selben Tisch. Er legte seine Hand an die Wange des Mädchens und redete leise mit ihr. Er versprach ihr, ihr am nächsten Tag richtiges Schwimmen beizubringen, bevor ihre Mutter kam.

XXX

Der nächste und somit letzte Tag auf Riesa brach an. Toran hielt nach Alara Ausschau und ihre Mutter kam mit Viktoria und der Kleinen an der Hand zu ihm. Die Mutter wirkte scheu und sah Viktoria an, die sie beruhigte und ihr Mut zu sprach. Alara hatte sich längst losgemacht und ließ sich von Toran auf den Arm nehmen. Er setzte sie am Wasserrand wieder ab und ging mit ihr an der Hand hinein. Sie lachte und spritzte um sich, Toran tat das selbe.

Viktoria sah den beiden mit sehnsüchtigem Blick zu. Sylvia und sie setzten sich hin um den Beiden zu zusehen. Nach ein paar Minuten näherte sich ein Bajoraner um verdutzt am Ufer stehen zu bleiben. Er stieg ins Wasser um seine Tochter aus Torans Händen zu reißen und um ihn anzuschreien, was ihm einfiele seine Tochter anzufassen. Danach trug er sie hinaus um Sylvia mit einem strafenden Blick zu streifen. Alara begann zu weinen und Toran hatte als Beschwichtigungsgeste die Hände erhoben.

„Papa nein, ich möchte zu Onkel Toran“!  
„Nein, Du spielst mit keinem Cardie“!  
„Relka, bitte hör mir zu“.  
„Nein“.   
„Lassen Sie es gut sein Sylvia, komm Viktoria wir gehen“.  
„Hau bloß ab und wage es Dich nie wieder meine Tochter anzufassen, Du scheiß Echsenvieh“.

Er sah ihn nicht mal an und ging an dem zornigen Bajoraner vorbei um Viktoria aufzuhelfen und wegzugehen.

„Toran, das tut mir leid… ich“? Sie sah ihn liebevoll.  
„Ist gut, ist nicht Dein Verschulden“. Er spürte böse Blicke im Nacken.  
„Toran, Du hast klug gehandelt und Dich nicht provozieren lassen“. Sie strich über seinen Rücken.  
„Das heißt nicht, dass ich nicht wütend bin und dass ich nicht kurz davor stehe ihn zu schlagen, Alara kann nichts dafür“. Er biss die Zähne zusammen.  
„Sch...“ Sie kniff etwas fester in seinen Hals.

Sie hatte es oft gesehen wenn er Iliana beruhigte. Er schnaufte kurz durch und schien wieder ruhiger zu werden. Danach sah er sie an und küsste sie. Es war eine sehr sinnvolle Beruhigung für einen aufgebrachten Cardassianer.

XXX

Im Shuttle hielten sie sich an den Händen und sie sah ihn stets mit diesem merkwürdigen Blick an. Sie strich immer wieder unbemerkt von den anderen Passagieren über seinen Hals. Es machte ihn rasend vor Verlangen. Er ließ eine Hand ebenfalls unbemerkt über ihre Schenkel zwischen ihre Schenkel wandern. Bis sie sich auf die Innenwand der Wange beißend still kam und sich seiner Hand entgegenreckte. Es wirkte auf die anderen nicht wie ein abweichendes Verhalten. Sie küssten sich kurz als er seine Hand wieder weg nahm. Der Flug dauerte ewig und ihre Finger lösten sich fast nicht von seinem Hals, er hielt sie immer wieder auf, weil er sonst wahrscheinlich noch eine zu stramme Hose bekommen würde. Der Flug nach Risa war von der Erde aus ziemlich weit und würde noch etwas dauern. Als fast alle im Shuttle schliefen stand sie auf und ging nach hinten zur Toilette, dabei sah sie ihn dann an, bis er sich umdrehte und sie anblickte. Sie holte ihn mit einer Fingergeste zu sich. Er stand ganz leise auf und kam ebenso leise zu ihr. Sie zog ihn nach hinten in den Laderaum.

Sie schob ihn an einige Fässer und drückte ihn dagegen. Dann wanderten ihre Hände an seine Hose um sie zu öffnen. Er stöhnte als ihre Blicke sich trafen. Sie hatte es scheinbar eilig denn er spürte zwei Finger in seiner kleinen Öffnung. Sie küssten sich und er zog ihre Hand aus ihm um den Platz auszufüllen mit seiner Erregung die eilig hinaus drückte. Sie küssten sich wieder und wieder, sie schob seine Tunika hoch und sein Unterzeug um seinen Bauch zu küssen und sich langsam an ihm hinab gleiten zu lassen, er stöhnte aufgrund des aufkommenden Gefühls. Sie kniete sich zu seinen Füßen und ließ ihre Zunge über seine Erregung gleiten, bevor sie sie mit einer Hand umschloss. Er stöhnte leis und ließ seine Hand durch ihr Haar gleiten. Sie sah zu ihm auf und er warf den Kopf in den Nacken als er in sie glitt. Sie drückte ihre Zunge an seine Unterseite, er öffnete seinen Mund und ließ beide Hände durch ihr Haar fahren. Es dauerte nicht lang bis seine Knorpel sich füllten und anschwollen. Sein Sekret schien nicht unangenehm zu schmecken, er schob seine Hüfte ganz sanft vor und spürte ihre Hände an seiner Lende.

Er sah hinab und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Er sah sich eine Weile zu bis er ein derart heftiges Verlangen spürte. Er glitt aus ihrem Mund und zog sie zu sich hinauf, nur um ihre Hand um sich zu spüren. Er hob sie auf eines der Fässer im Rücken und schob sich zwischen ihre Beine, mit etwas Vorbereitung glitt er in sie. Sie verharrten sich küssend.

„Komm, Toran, schnell“.   
„Sch… Du bist noch nicht soweit...“.   
„Ich will Dich schon den ganzen Flug über“.  
„Sch.. leise“.

Er begann sich sanft zu bewegen, sie küsste ihn immer wieder heftig. Sie ignorierte das schmerzhafte Gefühl und animierte ihn sie schnell zu nehmen. Irgendwann tat es nicht mehr weh. Er ließ sie von den Fässern und buxierte sie auf einige Kisten. Danach hob er ihr linkes Bein an, hielt es fest und hieb in sie… drückte sie gegen die Wand im Rücken und küsste sie. Sie waren laut aber immer noch leise genug um die anderen nicht zu wecken. Ihr liefen die Schweißperlen zwischen den Brüsten hindurch, er küsste sie weg. Doch dann konzentrierten sie sich nur noch auf das Ziel. Schließlich explodierte er in ihr und hielt sie derart feste, dass sie blaue Flecken bekam. Als er ihr Bein losließ sank sie in seinem Arm hinab, er hielt sie ganz sanft.

Sie sah ihm liebevoll in die Augen und küsste ihn „Ich möchte ein Kind von Dir“.  
Er sah sie verdutzt an, „Du weißt das das nicht...“  
„Sch.“ sie legte einen Finger auf seine Lippen.  
Er verstummte und sah sie fragend an. „Du meinst… im Labor… mit etwas Nachhilfe“?  
„Hmmm“.  
„Wir könnten es versuchen“... Er sah sie fragend an „… aber Du weißt, dass es wahrscheinlich Gründe hat“?

Er entzog sich, schob ihren Rock hinab und schloss die Hose. Der Pilot des Shuttles kam nach Hinten und sah sie fragend an.

Den Restflug über sahen sie sich nicht mehr an. Er war nicht wirklich einverstanden, wer weiß was dabei rauskam. Wäre dieses Kind überhaupt lebensfähig? Was wenn die Schwangerschaft ihr alles abverlangte? Er grübelte und vergas seine Umgebung vollkommen. Die Natur hatte nicht umsonst etwas derartiges genauso eingerichtet. Vielleicht wäre der menschliche Körper zu schwach für ein cardassianisches Kind?

XXX

Iliana flog ihm freudestrahlend in die Arme als er aus dem Shuttle stieg und Fiona umarmte ihn als er sie begrüßte. Sie waren sich mittlerweile vertrauter denn je. Fiona sah Viktoria an und erkannte, dass diese etwas mit sich herum trug. Sie bohrte nach bis ihre Mutter ihr Geheimnis offenbarte. Als sie zu Hause waren bohrte sie bei Toran nach. Der machte keinen Hehl daraus, dass er es missbilligte.

Viktoria hatte genau damit gerechnet und damit lange hinter dem Berg gehalten. Die nächsten Wochen bearbeitete sie Toran bis dieser schließlich einwilligte.

XXX

Sie hatten in einem Labor auf Pentan einen Termin vereinbart und trafen schließlich dort ein.   
Das Labor wirkte kalt und wenig einladen… ein Pentarianer schließlich war es der ihr Eizellen entnahm und diese in einem Reagenzglas ansetzte. Toran viel es nicht leicht sich fallen zu lassen aber schließlich konnte eine Probe von seinem Samen angesetzt werden um die Zelle zu befruchten. Sie mussten einige Wochen auf Pentan bleiben.

Es war bitter kalt hier, die Pentarianer hatten nicht ohne Grund dichtes Fell. Die Befruchtung klappte nicht und sie wiederholten und wiederholten den Vorgang. Bis Toran wütend wurde. Einen Versuch hatten sie noch, Viktoria fühlte sich von den Eingriffen inzwischen elend. Toran hielt ihr Vorträge und dann kam die Nachricht, dass es geklappt hatte. Sie sollte sich im Labor einfinden.

Toran blieb bei ihr und hielt ihre Hand als die befruchtete Eizelle wieder eingesetzt wurde. Sie blieben noch drei Wochen zur Sicherheit.

Schon am nächsten Morgen wurde Viktoria fürchterlich übel und sie musste ihr ganzes Frühstück wieder erbrechen. Von da ab ging es ihr schlecht und schlechter. Sie bekam Medikamente die natürlich das Kind schonen sollten. Iliana wurde hier auf Pentan krank und bekam husten. Solange bis Toran ausrastete und auf Viktoria und die Ärzte einschimpfte. Husten war für einen Cardassianer eine bedrohliche Ernst zunehmende Angelegenheit.

Sie wurden unter ärztlicher Aufsicht zurück zur Erde geschickt, auf Torans drängen. Auf der Erde riet man ihnen abzutreiben. Doch sie wollte nicht, sie sah ihn nur flehend an.

Sie waren im Krankenhaus und hatten gerade viel diskutiert, sie begann zu weinen und konnte ihm erklären, dass sie ihn sehr liebte und dieses Kind ihr alles bedeutete. Er kniete sich zu ihr und küsste ihre Hand.

„Schatz, Dir geht es schlecht, ich will das nicht“.  
„Es wird auch wieder besser“.   
„Aber um welchen Preis“?  
„Um den Preis Deiner und meiner Liebe“.

Nach sieben Monaten traf endlich eine Besserung ein und sie konnte das Krankenhaus verlassen unter Torans ständigem bewachenden Blick.

Es wurde real als sie Abends im Bett lagen und sie eine Bewegung in ihrem Bauch spürte, ein scheinbar heftiger Tritt.

„Komm, gib mir Deine Hand“.   
Er legte sie auf den Bauch um es ebenfalls zu spüren. „Kräftig der kleine Bursche“.  
„Woher weißt Du, dass es ein Junge wird“?  
„Nur ein Gefühl“.

Er sah sie lange eindringlich an und strich über ihren Bauch „Es tut mir leid, ich hatte und habe Angst um Dich“.  
„Das brauchst Du nicht“. Sie küssten sich.

Kurz vor der Niederkunft ging es ihr extrem schlecht, das Baby war zu groß. Sie mussten es per Kaiserschnitt zur Welt holen, der Vorgang war nicht leicht, denn es gelang nicht sie vollkommen zu betäuben ohne das Kind zu gefährden. Sie schmierten eine Paste auf ihren Bauch, die diesen unempfindlich werden ließen, doch als sie mit Laserskalpellen hinein schnitten schrie sie auf. Toran der im Nebenzimmer saß schubste alle an die Seite und rannte in den Behandlungssaal.

„Schatz, ich bin hier“.   
„Sie dürfen das nicht...“

Schließlich setzten die Wehen ein… sie wurde bewusstlos, Toran überlegte nickte aber und dann schnitten sie sie auf. Heraus kam ein wunderschöner, scheinbar gesunder, kräftiger Junge der laut schrie und trat als man ihn anstupste.

Als sie erwachte, war alles bereits geschehen. Toran saß an ihrem Bett und hielt ein Bündel in den Armen.

„Toran“?  
„Schau her meine kleine Frau“.

Er stand auf und legte ihr ihren Sohn in die Arme. Dieses Kind hatte grüne Augen, wirkte ansonsten ehr cardassianisch als menschlich und schien in ihren Armen wieder einzuschlafen. Seine Ornamente waren nicht so stark ausgeprägt wie die vollkommen cardassianischer Kinder und sein Haar war rostbraun statt Pech schwarz.

„Hast Du schon einen Namen“?  
„James wie mein Vater und Deiner“?  
„Fereny so hieß meiner“.  
„James Fereny Drahin.“


	10. Chapter 10

Sie wirkte matt und sehr erschöpft. Die langen Monate in Krankenhäusern forderten ihren Tribut. Er nahm ihr das Kind wieder ab und hielt ihre Hand als sich ihre Vital werte dramatisch verschlechterten. Schon schossen einige Ärzte herbei und schoben sie weg. Toran wurde auf den Flur komplimentiert, wo er rastlos auf und ab wanderte. Im Operationssaal schien es hektisch zu werden, sein Kind begann aufgrund seiner Nervosität zu weinen. Fiona die einen Anruf erhalten hatte kam mit Iliana an der Hand ins Krankenhaus. Sie nahm ihm das Kind ab und beruhigte es. Immer wenn ein Arzt vorbei kam versuchte er ihn zu fragen was los war. Doch nichts half. Den nächsten Arzt schnappte er sich am Kittel und drohte ihm Unheil wenn er nicht verriet was los sei.   
Er hörte, dass es gerade um Leben und Tod ging. Sie hatte innere Blutungen die momentan nicht gestoppt werden konnten. 

Er setzte sich und wurde ganz ruhig. Alles nur bitte das nicht! 

Schließlich wurde er in den OP-Saal gebeten, sie hatte nach ihm verlangt… Er musste sich umziehen und alles steril halten. Sowohl Handschuhe, Atemschutzmaske, wie Haarnetz tragen. Sie sah bleich aus und schien mehr Tod als Lebendig zu sein. Sie blickte ihn beruhigt an und griff mühevoll nach seiner Hand. Er nahm so gut wie nichts mehr wahr, nur noch sie und ein bisschen drum herum.

Schließlich schloss sie ganz langsam die Augen und die Geräte piepsten einen eintönigen Ton. Ihr Kopf fiel zur Seite und ihr Griff lockerte sich. Er wurde zur Seite geschoben als man sie wiederbeleben wollte. Doch es war aussichtslos… 

Er konnte es nicht fassen, Tränen schossen in seine Augen und er strich durch ihr Gesicht, legte seine Stirn an ihre und begann heftig zu schluchzen. Niemand hätte einen Cardassianer zugetraut zu fühlen, so zu fühlen und vor allem so heftig. Alle sahen sich betroffen an! 

Plötzlich stahl sich ein ganz langsamer Herzschlag zurück auf die Monitore. Er horchte auf und nahm Abstand, sie sah ihn an und lächelte. Er küsste sie tief und oft. 

Es war ein Wunder.

XXX

Die Tage vergingen und sie wurde ins künstliche Koma versetzt. 

Er wusste nicht warum ihn die Menschen plötzlich so mitfühlend und warmherzig behandelten? Doch es war so… unerklärlich!

Er saß an ihrer Seite und gönnte sich nicht das kleinste Bisschen Ruhe, er erzählte ihr von seiner Mutter und wie liebevoll sie immer war, wie sie backen konnte, was sie immer sagte. Von seiner Oma… davon, dass er oft dachte es wäre besser gewesen sie blieben auf diesem Planeten verschollen… Wie sehr er sie liebte vor allem!!! Wie glücklich er war, dass sie lebte!

Ihrem Sohn ging es prächtig, James war kern gesund und munter. Er lernte seine Schwestern kennen und hatte sie schon um den kleinen Finger gewickelt. 

XXX

Es war so ein grauer Novembertag als Fiona mit James und Iliana spazieren ging. Viktoria erwachte aus langem Schlaf. Toran war aus purer Erschöpfung mal wieder eingeschlafen. 

„Toran“?   
„Ja“ Er war sofort hellwach. „Meine Liebe, Du bist wach… wie geht es Dir, brauchst Du etwas“? 

Er stand vor ihrem Bett und sah sie eindringlich an.

„Ich brauche Deine Nähe“.

Er verstand, kletterte ins Bett und nahm sie in seinen Arm. Schließlich waren sie allein, Niemand wollte auf ein Zimmer in dem sich ein Cardassianer befand! Er schlief fast direkt danach wieder ein und schlief tief. 

Als die Schwester sie am nächsten Morgen weckte lagen sie sich Nase an Nase in den Armen und schliefen beinahe so tief, dass sie Mühe hatte sie zu wecken. Viktoria musste ihre Medikamente nehmen! Als sie weg war, mussten sie beide herzhaft lachen. Toran zog sie in einen Kuss und kletterte wieder aus dem Bett. Sie sah ihn so liebevoll an, dass ihm ganz warm ums Herz wurde. 

XXX

Endlich war sie wieder gesund und konnte heim kehren. 

Ihre Eltern kamen zu Besuch um sich ihren Enkel anzusehen. Sie erkannten Tatsache ihre Tochter unter den ganzen Cardassianischen Genen. Sie hatten gedacht, dass sie in die Augen eines Monsters sehen würden. Doch James ließ auch hier seinen Charm spielen.

Toran hielt sich im Hintergrund und las ein Wenig, er hatte so oder so immer noch das Gefühl gar nicht erst Teil dieser Familie geworden zu sein. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass Menschen Cardassianer von Vornherein stets ablehnend gegenüber standen. Er rechnete also nicht damit, dass er Besuch von seiner Schwiegermutter bekommen würde. 

„Toran“?   
„Ja“?

Er stand verwundert auf und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen als sie sich anblickten. Was käme jetzt?   
Sie ging auf ihn zu, er wusste das das eine Tradition war und schüttelte die dargebotene Hand. Er sah sie von obenherab an, sie war sehr klein. 

„Danke“!  
„Wofür“?  
„Das Du sich so gut um sie gekümmert hast“.

Er nickte knapp in Cardassianischer Art.

Dann drehte sie um und ging wieder. Er sah ihr verblüfft nach. 

Viktoria war immer noch schwach aber gesund, als James quengelig wurde, kam er ins Wohnzimmer begrüßte kurz seinen Schwiegervater und nahm James liebevoll in den Arm. 

„So kleiner Mann, jetzt lassen wir Mama, Oma und Opa aber in Frieden“.   
„Toran, er muss jetzt schlafen“. Sie sagte es schwach.  
„Wird erledigt Captain“. Er schmunzelte und gab ihr einen Kuss.

Danach verschwand er wieder. Natürlich sah er die despektierlichen Blicke ihres herrischen Vaters...


	11. Cardassia

XXX

Ja sicher, Cardassianer verachteten beinahe jede Spezies die nicht cardassianisch war. Sie waren nicht viel besser! Doch so eine Einstellung hatte nicht jeder Cardassianer, natürlich auch nicht jeder Mensch. Andere Cardassianer würden ihn mit Sicherheit verachten oder zumindest verspotten für seine Wahl. Eine Menschenfrau eine schwache Unwerte Spezies, die der cardassianischen Rasse lange nicht das Wasser reichen konnte. Natürlich, auch er dachte einmal so… er schrieb sich nicht zu besser zu sein. Er war genau so ein mörderischer Bastard wie jeder andere Soldat. Wohlgemerkt Soldat, normale Bürger, Wissenschaftler, Lehrer, Beamte etc. gingen nicht durch die selbe harte Schule, wurden nicht ganz so extrem getrimmt, schon gar nicht darauf gedrillt zu töten. Nicht mal mit der Wimper zu zucken wenn man Jemanden das Licht ausbläst mag im Kampf vom Vorteil sein, bringt aber nur unnütze Härte mit sich. 

Er musste erst lernen, dass man Zärtlich sein darf, Gefühle zulassen kann und auch äußern sollte.   
Ganz und gar menschliche Eigenschaften.

Viktoria wiederrum lernte von ihm sich durchzusetzen, manchmal um jeden Preis. In gewissen Situationen ihre Gefühle abzutrennen und stur ein Ziel zu verfolgen. Sie hatte es noch nicht gekonnt. Sie beobachtete Toran ab und an wenn er mit Iliana schimpfte, er erzog sie für menschliche Verhältnisse harsch aber fair. Er erklärte stets was er tat und warum er so handelte, doch wenn man ihm nicht folge leistete, konnte man schnell spüren was Konsequenzen bedeuteten. Iliana, nicht einfach im Umgang, stellte ab und an die Schule auf den Kopf. Die anderen Kinder hatten angst vor ihr oder hänselten sie, eines schloss das andere nicht aus. Sie ließ sich aber Schwäche niemals anmerken… zu Hause zeigte sie ihre andere Seite… ihr zerbrechliches Wesen. Sie liebte Toran heiß und innig und war stets um ihn. Sie wusste, dass er nicht ihr Vater war rein biologisch aber das war ihr egal. Für Iliana war er der beste Vater der Galaxis. 

Viktoria und Iliana gerieten ab und an in Konflikt. Iliana testete stur jede erdenkliche Grenze aus. Cardassianische Kinder waren nie leicht im Umgang. Iliana hatte schnell Viktorias Schwachpunkte heraus gefunden und schlug ziemlich oft in die Kerbe, merkte aber schnell, dass Toran das nicht duldete. Sie hatte sich ein einziges Mal eine eingefangen als sie zu weit ging und es seit dem nie mehr getan. Toran hatte ihr Konsequenzen angedroht und diese umgesetzt. Doch Seitenhiebe, Sticheleien und was dem Mädchen sonst noch so einfiel waren, von ihm unbemerkt, drin. Iliana akzeptierte Viktoria an seiner Seite, ließ sie aber merken, dass sie nicht ihre Mutter war. 

XXX

Iliana kam aus der Schule warf ihre Sachen in die Ecke, lief vorbei an ihren Großeltern und Viktoria und tobte in ihrem Zimmer, sie schien aufgebracht zu sein. Toran hatte James gerade eben in sein Bettchen gelegt und kam ins Wohnzimmer. James erwachte aufgrund des Krachs und begann zu weinen.

„Was war das für ein Knall“?  
„Die Haustür“. Antwortete sein Schwiegervater erbost.

Toran dachte sich schon warum und lief in Ilianas Zimmer. Sie saß mit verschränkten Armen auf ihrem Bett und starrte aus dem Fenster. Es war noch viel zu früh um heim zu kommen… James weinte laut und ließ sich erst langsam wieder beruhigen.

„Wieso bist du nicht in der Schule“?  
„Ich wurde rausgeschmissen“.  
„Rausgeschmissen“?  
„Dieser blöde Betazoiden Lehrer“.

Er setzte sich neben sie und sah sie an.

„Wir sind gerade bei der Schlacht um Setlik lll.“ Sie sah ihn an und dann zu Boden „Ich dachte nur, dass manche Menschen es verdient haben! Ich habe an die Jungs aus der Oberstufe gedacht… die die mich immer wieder vor allen anderen zum Doofmann machen“. Sie sah wieder aus dem Fenster „Dann ist er zu mir gekommen und meint ´Junge Dame, Sie verlassen jetzt den Unterricht´ und schmeißt mich raus“.   
„Wünschst Du, das ich mit ihm rede“?  
„Nein“! Sie sah ihn zornig an.  
„Du hast nichts falsch gemacht, wenn man etwas denkt und etwas anderes tut ist es nicht das Selbe“.   
„Sag das dem Spinner“.   
„Hast Du Dich irgendwie auffallend verhalten“?  
„Nein, blöder Mistkerl der“. Sie war aufgesprungen.  
„Setz Dich wieder, das bringt Dich jetzt auch nicht weiter“.   
„Ich bin kein Kind mehr… ich bin 13, verstehst Du 13“!  
„Hilft Dir das schreien“? Er hob eine Augenknochenkette hinauf und sah auf James der ebenfalls wieder begann zu weinen.  
„Nein… ich habe doch gar nichts getan“. Sie begann ebenfalls zu weinen.

Er stand auf und sie lief aus dem Zimmer, raus in die Küche. Dort stand Viktoria mit ihrer Mutter, Iliana warf ihnen böse Blicke zu und wollte vorbeirauschen. Toran der James auf die linke Seite gesetzt hatte hielt sie fest und zog sie in den Arm. Sie barg ihr Gesicht in seiner Brust und schluchzte leise hinein. Toran sah Viktoria an und konnte nicht fassen, dass ein Lehrer so etwas wagte. Seine Schwiegermutter verabschiedete sich und nahm ihren Mann mit. 

„Es tut mir leid, ich wollte das doch gar nicht“.  
„Du hast nichts schlimmes getan“. Er strich über ihren Rücken und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. 

Nachdem Iliana im Zimmer verschwand erklärte Toran was vorgefallen war und dann war es Viktoria die sich sofort bei der Schule meldete und ihre Tochter verteidigte. 

Sie ließ sich den Lehrer holen und schimpfte, als dieser in seinem Büro verschwand auf ihn ein. Sie war so aufgebracht, dass es ihr bald schlechter ging. Adrenalin ließ sie aufrecht stehen! Der Mann versuchte sie zu beruhigen und schaffte es schließlich. Sie setzte sich und sah ihn bitter an. 

„Ihre Tochter hat über die Stränge geschlagen“. Er zog das Wort Tochter.  
„Womit“?  
„Sie meinte, dass einige Menschen den Tod verdient hätten“.  
„Das ist ja kein Wunder, wenn sie jeden Tag weinend nach Hause kommt“. Sie verschränkte die Arme.   
„Weinend“?  
„Ja was denken Sie denn? Statt sie vor allen bloß zu stellen wäre eine Art Hinterfragung des Ganzen vielleicht mal angebracht“? Sie sah ihn bös an „Sie wurde ausgelacht als sie hinaus ging, hat Ihnen ja sicher Genugtuung verschafft nicht wahr“?  
„Hören Sie Setlik lll war die Hölle, ich weiß was ihr Mann für einen Anteil an den Gräuel hatte!“   
„Er hat gebüßt“. Sie beugte sich vor „Ach darum muss Iliana leiden“?  
„Das hat doch nichts mit dem Kind zu tun“.  
„Ach nein! Warum fliegt sie aus der Schule obwohl sie nichts gesagt hat, können Sie ihr verübeln, dass sie so denkt“?   
„Nein“.  
„Nein! Genau...“ Sie stand auf und ging.

Am nächsten Tag musste sich der Lehrer offiziell bei Iliana entschuldigen. 

XXX

Der Elternsprechtag stand an. Toran bestand darauf diesmal mit Viktoria zu gehen. Iliana hatte sich zu Hause in ihrem Zimmer eingeigelt, sie hörte laut Musik und James war bei Oma und Opa.   
Viktoria hatte ein mulmiges Gefühl als sie sich der Schule näherten. Toran spürte das als er sie ansah. Es war eisig kalt und der Schnee lag hoch als er ihre Hand in die Tasche seines dicken Wintermantels stopfte. Sie sah hoch und schmunzelte, er stoppte sie und gab ihr einen tiefen Kuss als sie vor der Tür standen. Sie sah ihn beunruhigt an… was wenn der Lehrer die anderen gegen ihn aufhetzte. Er schien ja bestens bescheid zu wissen! 

Sie waren beinahe die letzten die im Klassenzimmer ankamen, alles verstummte zugleich. Toran war die Ruhe selbst und blickte ausdruckslos in die Menge. Der fehlende Knorpel an der Halsseite ließ sofort erkennen, dass er Gul war, dafür hatten die Bajoraner damals gesorgt. Jeder schien zu wissen wer er war und was er getan hatte. Die Klasse war bunt gewürfelt, Bolianer, Vulkanier, Bajoraner, Menschen, Andorianer, Betazoiden, zwei Taurianer und ein Kelpianer. Er als einziger Cardassianer war in der Unterzahl, er sah sich um, sie stellten die einzige Mischehe zweier verschiedener Spezies. Er roch die Angst die ihm entgegenschlug, bis auf die Vulkanier die über all dem erhaben standen. 

Die Gespräche verliefen harmonisch bis Toran das Wort ergriff. Er erzählte von seiner Tochter die jeden Tag beinahe depressiv nach Hause kam, er sagte, dass es so nicht weitergehen könne. Promt kamen Vorwürfe von anderen die besagten, dass Iliana die anderen Schüler ärgere und sie auf brächte. Sie sei ja selbst schuld. Toran blieb ganz ruhig und starrte den Betazoiden an der das mitteilte. Er beschloss Iliana einige Tricks und Kniffe beizubringen um mental eine Blockade vor ungebetenen Gästen aufzubauen. Er las in seinem Gesicht, dass er keine verbalen Attacken meinen konnte.   
„Nicht jeder dringt ungebeten in die Gedanken anderer Leute ein“. Er drehte sich weg und blickte nach vorn.   
Der Betazoid starrte seinen Rücken an und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Sie müssten mal hören was Sie so von sich gibt, meine Tochter erzählt mir davon immer“. Er stand auf und verschränkte die Arme.  
„Ich verbiete meinem Kind nicht seine eigenen Meinungen zu bilden“.   
„Ihre Tochter hat gefährliche Ideen“. Mischte sich der Lehrer ein.  
„So gefährlich, dass man ein Kind vor die Tür setzt“. Er sah den Lehrer an und formte die Augen zu Schlitzen „Jeder von uns hat dann und wann destruktive Gedanken“. Er legte den Kopf schief und dachte ´ an Deiner Stelle wäre ich ganz vorsichtig ´, dabei grinste er.   
„Sie… sind doch der Gul von Setlik lll, der der die letzte Stellung hielt nicht wahr“! Triumphierend sah er ihn an. „Mir ist klar, dass ihr Kind nicht anders denkt als Sie“.   
„Ja der bin ich! Cardassia hat mich dafür belohnt“! Er legte ein Bein über das andere „Mein Kind kann nichts für meine Taten“. Danach lehnte er sich zurück und musste die Wut unter Kontrolle halten. „Sie wollen Kinder unterrichten, Sie bestehen geradezu aus Vorurteilen und Verurteilung. Ich weiß, dass mir Niemand hier zustimmen wird, sie müssen nicht heucheln“. 

Er sah sich um und blickte den anderen ins Gesicht. Einige schienen sich zu schämen. 

„Sie meinen dass cardassianische Kinder nicht mit dieser Methode unterrichtet werden“?  
„Wir sind nicht auf Prime“.   
„Die Kinder auf Cardassia lernen, dass sie die Krone der Schöpfung sind“…  
„Was hat das mit meiner Tochter zutun“? Er ballte die Hände unter dem Tisch zu Fäusten.   
„Sie lernen von klein auf wie man andere Spezies dominiert“…

Das war genug, Toran sprang auf und lief schnellen Schrittes auf den Lehrer zu. Die Situation war zum bersten gespannt. Viktoria lief ihm nach und versucht ihn zu stoppen. Kampfinstinkt und Raubtier gebaren drangen an die Oberfläche als der Lehrer zur Tür hastete. Die anderen waren auf ihren Stühlen wie gefesselt. Toran fixierte den Lehrer starr und verfolgte die kleinste Bewegung vorausahnend. Er war schneller an der Tür als der Betazoid und hielt diese zu. Seine Hand lag an seiner Kehle und die andere drückte die Tür zu. Er witterte schwere Angst und Panik. Viktoria legte ihre Hand auf Torans Hand an der Kehle und versuchte zu ihm durchzudringen. 

„Meine Tochter ist nicht wie ich“. Er drückte feste zu „Meine Tochter wächst nicht auf Prime auf, sie wächst hier auf, doch wenn ihr nur Hass entgegen schlägt was soll sie anderes lernen als Hass“?

Die Sicherheit kam herein und nahm ihn mit Phasern ins Visier. Viktoria hielt sie auf und hatte beinahe Herz rasen.

Toran lies los und spuckte beinahe aus „Sie soll wie jedes andere Kind hier behandelt werden, was kann sie dafür Cardassianerin zu sein“? Danach nahm er Abstand. 

Er hob die Hände und sah die Sicherheitsleute an, schnappte sich Viktoria und ging hinaus. Als sie das Gebäude verließen sah er Viktoria an und entschuldigte sich für sein unkontrolliertes Verhalten. Wenn ihn jemand hätte vorführen wollen so hatte er damit gesiegt. 

XXX

Als sie nach Hause kamen schwiegen sie sich an und Toran ärgerte sich über die laute Musik, die man schon von Außen hören konnte. Er stapfte die Stufen hinauf und schwang die Zimmertüre auf. Doch als er seine Tochter sah, verrauchte jeder Zorn und er rannte ins Zimmer.   
Viktoria die hinter ihm herlief drehte die Musik aus und sah bestürzt auf das Bett.   
Iliana war halb weggetreten und sah kreidebleich aus. Neben ihr lagen mehrere Tabletten Schachteln. Toran schrie sie an und schlug ihr ins Gesicht, doch sie regte sich immer noch nicht. Er hob sie in den Arm und Viktoria benachrichtigte ein Krankenhaus, sie wurden alle drei Notgebeamt. Iliana brachte man direkt in den OP… Viktoria nahm Toran in den Arm der keinen Ton mehr von sich gab. Dann mussten sie warten… 

Toran hielt Ilianas „Abschiedsbrief“ in der Hand und las immer wieder die Zeilen durch, immer wieder und immer wieder.

X

Papa ich liebe Dich, Viktoria ich liebe Dich auch,

Papa, Du bist und wirst immer der großartigste Cardassianer sein den ich je gekannt habe. Viktoria es tut mir leid, dass ich Dir weh getan habe. Ich hoffe Du kannst mir verzeihen? 

Ich kann nicht mehr weiter. Mir geht es schlecht, jeden Tag und ich habe Angst vor jedem einzelnen Tag. Ich weiß, dass das was ich bin nicht hier her passt und auch nicht nach Prime. Ich will so sein wie die anderen Kinder aber ich kann nicht. Ich will Freunde haben mit denen ich lachen kann und Mist bauen. Ich will nicht immer angesehen werden als wenn ich ein Massenmörder wäre. Ich will nicht, dass man Angst vor mir hat! 

Ich bin so traurig und immer wenn ich denke es geht nicht mehr tiefer geht es tiefer. 

Es tut mir Leid

Iliana

X

Viktoria weinte unaufhaltsam und Toran schlang seine Arme um sie. Seine Miene verfinsterte sich. Nach vier Stunden warten gingen die Türen auf und sein Kind wurde lebend hinaus geschoben. Toran sprang auf die Füße und rannte zum Bett. Er lief neben her als sie in eines der Zimmer geschoben wurde. Sie schlief und er wachte an ihrer Seite. 

Viktoria ging irgendwann heim, weil er sie fortschickte, sie kümmerte sich um James. Toran durfte bleiben, niemand wollte sich mit ihm anlegen.

Mitten in der Nacht erwachte Iliana schreiend aus einem bösen Traum. 

„Sch. Schatz, ich bin hier“! Er kam zum Bett und setzte sich.  
„Papa“. Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihn. 

Danach weinte sie bitterlich. Toran legte sich zu ihr ins Bett und nahm sie in den Arm. Danach sang er ein Lied auf Kardasi, das was er immer gesungen hatte als sie noch klein war. Sie sagte die ganze Zeit, dass es ihr leid täte, Tränen erstickt. 

„Papa“.  
„Sch, ich bin bei Dir“.  
„Bist Du mir böse“?  
„Nein, ich bin Dir nicht böse mein Schatz“. Er legte den Arm fester um sie. „Du müsstest mir böse sein, ich habe nicht gut genug auf Dich aufgepasst“.  
„Nein, das stimmt nicht, Ich habe mich selbst dazu entschieden“.  
„Jetzt ist alles gut, egal was kommt, Du sprichst erst mit mir, hörst Du“.  
„Ja“.

XXX

Als sie nach drei Monaten wieder in die Schule kam wirkte sie verändert. Die anderen hatten erfahren was sie tat. Der Lehrer bekam den Brief, von einem wütenden Toran überreicht und schämte sich derartig, dass er ihm versicherte ab jetzt anders mit ihr umzugehen. Toran hatte ihr beigebracht, mental stets einen erhobenen Schutzschild aufzubauen und dass man gewisse Gefühle als Cardassianer nicht zeigen durfte. Er lehrte es um sie damit zu schützen. Sie sprachen viel und jeden Tag wenn sie heim kam unternahmen sie ein zwei Stunden etwas zusammen. 

Viktoria spürte eine merkliche Veränderung die in dem Mädchen vorging. 

Iliana wurde teilweise ruhiger und gelassener. Sie übte täglich mit Toran und sein Verhalten began abzufärben. Iliana verstand immer mehr was es bedeutete Cardassianerin zu sein, wie man sich verhielt und wie man redete. Toran fand, sie hatte lang genug versucht zu sein wie die Menschen… jetzt musste er ihr zeigen wie ein Cardassianer die Welt sieht, ohne Allüren und ohne den Rassenwahn. Er erzählte ihr die Geschichte von Setlik lll und der Bajoranischen Besatzung. Er berichtete auch über seine und im allgemeinen die Gräuel der Cardassianer. 

XXX

Als der nächste Elternabend anstand ging er alleine hin. Er hörte sich an was die anderen zu sagen hatten und äußerte sich nicht. Irgendwann drifteten die Gedanken ab zu fernen Ufern. Er wirkte erschöpft und müde… die Zeit hatte ihn mitgenommen und die Ereignisse saßen tief in seinen Knochen. Iliana hatte seit dem keine Vorkomnisse mehr erzeugt oder erlebt. 

„Wir sind hier fertig“ Die Stimme kam aus dem Off.  
„Danke“ Toran saß nur noch allein im Raum und der Lehrer starrte ihn an. 

Toran zog seine Jacke an und ging an ihm vorbei hinaus. Toran wirkte wie seine Tochter die auch immer weit weg war in Gedanken. Sie lernte fleißig und war eine der Besten. Doch sie verhielt sich fast zu still, nicht wie ein fröhliches Kind, das eigentlich andere Dinge im Kopf haben sollte, dachte der Lehrer bei sich. 

„Ich wünsche Ihnen einen schönen Abend“.

Toran sah ihn misstrauisch an und nickte knapp. 

XXX

Er lief nach Hause durch den Schnee, er war gut gekleidet, daher fror er nicht. Als er die Tür öffnete kam ein Vulkanisches Mädchen und grüßte kurz. Er hielt die Tür auf und sah Iliana verdutzt an. Sie stellte ihre neue Freundin vor und lächelte, zusammen liefen sie nach draußen in die Dunkelheit und er schloss noch verdutzter die Tür. Viktoria sah ihn ebenfalls lächelnd an. Sie hatten das Haus für sich allein, da James wiedermal bei Fiona war. 

„Hast Du das gesehen“?  
„Sie hat eine Freundin ist das nicht wunderbar“?  
„Sehe ich das richtig wir sind jetzt allein zu Hause“?  
„Das sind wir“.  
Er lehnte sich an die Tür und zog sie zu sich. „Was machen wir jetzt“?   
„Wir...“ Toran küsste sie und hob sie in seinen Arm.

Er trug sie die Treppe hinauf ins Schlafzimmer. Er hatte lange auf so eine Gelegenheit gewartet. Sie ahnte was er vor hatte und hielt sich an seinem Hals fest. Sie waren seit James Zeugung nicht mehr zusammen… beinahe zwei ganze Jahre. Er stieß die Tür auf und trug sie vorsichtig aufs Bett. Seine Hose beulte sich jetzt schon aus und er legte sich hungrig zwischen ihre Schenkel. Er begann sie auszuziehen und rieb sich ein bisschen an ihr. Scheinbar ging ihr das alles zu schnell denn sie bremste ihn. Er stöhnte halb empört als sie seine suchenden Finger stoppte. 

„Lass mich Dich wenigstens im Arm halten“. Es klang etwas ausser Atem.  
„Ja“. Sie atmete auf.

Sie legte sich mit dem Rücken zu ihm und er kam ihr ganz nahe. Sie spürte ihn an ihren Oberschenkeln. Er küsste ihren Nacken und hatte große Mühe die Finger von ihr zu lassen. Genau wie damals in der Höhle, dachte er. Damals war er ebenfalls hartnäckig. Er legte die Decke über sie beide und versuchte an andere Ding außer Sex zu denken. Nach gefühlten hundert Jahren konnte er sich endlich abregen. Sie kuschelten bis sie unten die Tür hörten. 

XXX

Wochen vergingen ohne freie Minute und so sollte es bleiben. Das Leben kam wieder in normale Bahnen und endlich kehrte ein bisschen Ruhe ein. 

Viktoria war in der Badewanne als es Nacht wurde und James und Iliana schliefen friedlich. Viktoria hatte Schmerzen die langsam besser wurden… das warme Wasser löste alle Krämpfe auf. Toran erwachte und lief ihrer Spur nach ins Bad. Sie las und war ganz versunken in ihrem Padd. Er betrachtete sie als er eintrat eindringlich und war ganz leise. Er schloss langsam die Tür ohne Geräusch. Sie war entzückend, ihre Brust war halb unter halb über Wasser und ihre Fußspitzen ragten aus dem Schaum. Er musste den dringenden Impuls seiner Erregung nach Draußen unterdrücken. Er zog sich aus und nahm ihr ganz langsam das Padd weg. Sie erschrak ein Wenig und sah ihn an als er es weg legte. Danach stieg er langsam ins wohlig warme Wasser und streckte seine Beine an ihren Seiten aus. Die acht messerscharfen Krallen ragten vorsichtig an ihr vorbei.

Sie sah ihn verdutzt lächelnd an. 

Sein Rückenplatten berührten den Rand der Wanne und kratzten etwas daran. Er hatte beinahe dreieckig geformte, kleine übereinander liegende Knorpel, die fest wie Panzer waren an der Wirbelsäule. 

Er zog ihre Beine über seine Oberschenkel damit sie Platz hatte. Sie sahen sich an, sie spürte seine Hände an ihren Waden die bis zum Oberschenkel hinauf strichen. Er lächelte die ganze Zeit. Danach legte er den Kopf an den Wannenrand und genoss die Wärme.   
Sie sah immer noch verdutzt aus, weil er ohne zufragen einfach herein gekommen war. Sie spürte seine warmen Beine an ihrer Seite und verspürte allgemein ein Gefühl der Sicherheit. Sie strich über die Knorpel an den Außenseiten seiner Beine, er richtete sich auf und sah sie an. Als er das Selbe tat fühlte es sich so unendlich sanft an. Sie genossen es eine Weile bis er sich aufrichtete und zu ihr kam, er küsste sie und sie legte den Kopf nach hinten. Er spürte ihre weiche an seiner ledernen Haut. Ihre Brustwarzen rieben sanft über seine Brust, er legte seine Hand darum und entlockte ihr einen kleinen Laut.   
„Du bist so schön mein Schatz.“ Er verspürte einen tiefgehenden Zug in seiner Lende.

Sie wusste, dass er sich arg zusammenriss. Sie legte ihre Hände auf seinen Rücken an die Knorpel auf der Wirbelsäule. Die Wanne war zu klein für sie beide, sie brachte ja noch nicht mal Toran allein richtig unter. Er lehnte sich wieder zurück und legte eines seiner elend langen Beine auf den Wannenrand um ihr mehr Platz zu verschaffen. Der Schaum verhüllte sie beide und schmiegte sich angenehm an. Er genoss ihre Nähe, er legte den Kopf wieder zurück und schloss die Augen. 

Es wurde bald kalt und er verließ die Wanne. Sie sah ihn immerfort an, egal was er tat, als er sich abtrocknete und anzog verließ sie ebenfalls die Wanne. 

„Geht es Dir wieder besser?“  
„Ja, ich habe gerade keine Schmerzen“.  
„Weißt Du, ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht aber Du solltest nie wieder mein Kind austragen. Ich habe mir in letzter Zeit so viele Sorgen um Dich gemacht und ich sorge mich immer noch jeden Tag.“ Er zog sie in seinen Arm.  
„Mir geht es wieder besser! Es war mein Wunsch dieses Kind zu bekommen!“ Sie sah auf.  
„Ein Wunsch der Dir beinahe das Leben genommen hätte.“ 

Er sah sie an als sei sie ein Schmetterling der zerbrechlich war und ebenso anmutig. Man musste zart mit ihm umgehen, denn sonst lief man Gefahr ihn zu erdrücken. Sie hatte anfangs starke Zweifel ob eine Beziehung mit einem Vertreter der meist gehassten Rasse der Galaxis die richtige Wahl war. Doch in seinem Arm, seine Sanftheit spürend, war all der Zweifel den sie jemals hegte wie weg geblasen. Sie schlang die Arme um ihn und küsste ihn tief. Danach zog sie ihren Bademantel an und nahm ihn bei der Hand um ihn mit ins Schlafzimmer zu ziehen. 

Dann schloss sie die Tür hinter sich und ließ den Bademantel fallen, legte sich aufs Bett und sah ihn einladend an. Er fackelte nicht lang und zog sich rasant aus um zu ihr zu kommen. Er kniete sich über sie und küsste sie, seine Augen leuchteten aus der Dunkelheit hinauf als er ihren Bauch küsste. Dann suchte sich seine Zunge andere Wege… Sie strich durch sein dickes schwarzes Haar als er sie liebkoste. Seine Hände lagen an ihrer Hüfte als sie nach einer Weile ganz leise aufschrie und sich ihm entgegen streckte. Der Mond schien kalt und doch sanft auf sie und hüllte sie ins halbdunkel. Er richtete sich wieder auf als sie auf einer wohligen Wolke verschwand und leckte über ihren Hals. Danach sank er an ihre Seite und nahm sie in den Arm. Sie drehte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn forternt. Er legte seine Hand über ihre Hüfte, zog sie näher an sich und sie spürte ihn an ihren Schenkeln. Sie ließ ihre Hand über die Knorpel die seine rechte Seite zierten wandern und dann seine Mitte finden. Sie spürte bereits Sekret an ihren Fingern als er sich sanft hindurch schob. Diesmal war sie es die ihn herumdrehte und sich über ihn beugte um seine Halsknorpel zu lecken. 

Dann spürte sie seine Finger in sich und hielt kurz inne. Er sah sie verdutzt an als sie auf ihn kletterte. Er war zum bersten hart als er sie dort spürte. Er biss auf seine Lippe als sie ihn nahm und krallte sich mit beiden Händen in die Laken als er in sie glitt. Sie hielt inne und schob sich dann auf ihn bis sie ganz vereint waren. Der Schmerz rollte wie eine Flutwelle an, beide hielten ganz still… Er sah sie besorgt an und wollte sie verlassen und etwas sagen als sie ihren Finger auf seinen Mund legte.

„Scht.“

Der Schmerz ebbte wieder ab und sie begann sich zu bewegen, ganz langsam und ihn dabei ansehend. Er hielt sie fest und die Welt um ihn herum verschwand, als sie seinen weichen Bauch streichelte. Zunächst war sie es die sich bewegte, als er von unten zustieß begann sie schneller zu werden. Bis er sie auf den Rücken wälzte und sich über sie stemmte.   
In ihren Augen blitzte wie immer leichte Panik auf als er ihre Hände über dem Kopf festhielt. Doch er ließ bald wieder los. Sie ergab sich seinem immer heftiger werdenden Rhythmus und hielt sich in seinem Rücken fest. Das Bett begann kurzfristig heftig zu knarzen. Er hatte sich bemüht sie nicht zu hart zu nehmen, doch zum Schluss war ihm das nicht mehr gelungen. Als er kam presste er sich in sie und stöhnte kurz heftig auf. 

„Verzeih mir ich…“  
„Scht.“ sie legte ihren Finger wieder auf seinen Mund und küsste ihn dort.

Als er sich abrollte war er matt und ausgepowert, er legte sich auf den Rücken und atmete heftig. Sie zog die Decke über sie und kam an seine Seite.

XXX

Als Viktoria sich wieder erholt hatte trat sie ihren Dienst an Bord der USS Flying Horse wieder an, zusammen mit ihrer Familie. 

Toran brachte Iliana bei wie man die feine Gabe des Gesichterlesens ausbauen konnte um so festzustellen was das Gegenüber fühlte, manchmal dachte. Iliana hatte viel Gelegenheit dazu, die Menschen auf der Flying Horse waren ihnen fast alle feindselig gesonnen. Man behandelte sie nur nicht unhöflich weil sie die Familie des Captains waren. Wie oft saßen sie in der Messe und konnten die Blicke der anderen spüren.

Auch wenn man es ihnen nicht zutraute aber Cardassianer hatten feinste Antennen und waren sehr empathisch, sie ließen es sich allerdings niemals anmerken. Das war eines der Erfolgsrezepte um vorauszuahnen welchen Zug der Gegner als nächstes unternahm. Andererseits konnten sie dieses Feingespür völlig wegdrücken wenn sie töteten oder ein Lager beaufsichtigten. 

Wenn Iliana allein in der Messe saß fühlte sie sich allerdings nicht so aufgehoben wie an Torans Seite der vor Selbstsicherheit nur so strotzte. Manchmal waren ihr die Blicke so unangenehm, dass sie floh. 

XXX

Trotzdem lief es für Iliana gut auf dem Schiff, sie fand schnell Freundinnen in der Schule und wurde bald akzeptiert. 

Toran fand man müsse James langsam mal in den Kindergarten schicken. Dann wäre er den Tag über zwar alleine aber er fände schon etwas. Gesagt getan, als er mit James zu dessen ersten Tag im Hort erschien wurde er von den anderen Müttern und Vätern mit großen misstrauischen Augen betrachtet. Er ignorierte es und setzte James ab um ihn der Kindergärtnerin anzuvertrauen. James war zunächst nicht einverstanden aus dem Arm genommen zu werden und protestierte. Die andren hielten ihre Kinder dicht bei sich und beäugten ihn noch misstrauischer. Toran sah auf seinen Spross hinab und setzte sich zu ihm. Es dauerte eine Stunde bis James sich von ihm lösen konnte und dann aber auch bald mit den anderen Kindern spielte. Er lächelte und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn dann fuhr er über sein Haar.

„Papa ist bald wieder da, James!“  
Als er ging sah er sich kurz um, doch sein Sohnemann war ganz im Spiel versunken. Er sah die Kindergärtnerin an und ging den Flur hinab. 

Er lief auf das Holodeck und ließ sich eine Version von einem Planeten aus der Union erstellen. Einen Planeten der ganz und gar Dschungel war, so sah es auf Prime zur Zeit der Herbetianer aus… bis der Planet sich in eine ewige Wüste verwandeltet hatte. Er erschuf sich eine heiße Quelle und sank in wohliges warmes und mineralhaltiges Wasser. Er dachte an so vieles und konnte sich endlich mal ausgiebig entspannen.

Danach lief er in die Messe um nicht ganz so allein zu sein, setzte sich an einen der Fensterplätze und sah ins ewige All. 

Wie viel Cardassianer gab es wohl noch da Draußen? Wie viel hatten überlebt und wie viel konnten fliehen? Alle Planeten der Union hatten schließlich ihre Dosis der tödlichen chemischen Zusammensetzung abbekommen. Vor einigen Tagen erfuhr er, dass die Gefahr nun vorüber war und die Föderation ihre Hilfskonvois wieder in die Union sandte, die Medizinischen Einrichtungen wieder besetzte und das Chaos aufräumte.   
So viel war sicher, es konnten nicht mehr viele sein! Würde seine Spezies aussterben? Er hatte von vielen gehört, die nach der seuche an einem geschwächten Immunsystem oder an Unterernährung starben. Wahrscheinlich waren die Alten und die ganz Kleinen tot. 

Er grinste zynisch ins All bei dem Gedanken daran, dass der Quadrant wahrscheinlich aufatmete Angesichts der Lage. 

Er stand auf und lief zum Tresen um sich einen Rotblatt Tee zu bestellen. Dann wollte er sich an seinen Stammplatz zurück setzen, der war jedoch bereits wieder vergeben. Ärgerlich, die Messe war groß genug und zu dieser Zeit nicht viel besucht. Er zählte 12 andere hier. Er sah den Mann von der Seite her an und entschied sich für einen anderen Platz. Kurze Zeit später bemerkte er, dass der Mann ihn ansah, er starrte provokant zurück. Dann ignorierte er DAS. Solange bis er es nicht mehr aushielt. 

„Was wollen Sie?“

Der Mann tat erschrocken und sah ihm ins Gesicht. Ein Betazoid… er erkannte es an seinen Pechschwarzen Augen. 

„Ihnen Gesellschaft leisten.“  
„Warum?“ Er musterte ihn sehr eindringlich.  
„Ist es Ihnen unangenehm?“  
„Hörn Sie, ich bin nicht in der Stimmung, was wollen Sie von mir?“ Er reckte sein Kinn vor.

Er sah den anderen misstrauisch an und seine Augen wurden Schlitze, sein rechter Nasenflügel bebte unbewusst. 

„Nein, es gibt nicht mehr viele von Ihrer Rasse!“ Er beschloss ehrlich zu offenbaren was er wollte.

Toran sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Wut und Neugier an, dann atmete er ruhig durch die Nase und setzte sich zu ihm.

„Wie kommen Sie dazu meine Gedanken zu lesen, was gibt Ihnen das Recht?“  
„Es war nicht meine Absicht, verzeihen Sie!“

Der Mann schien sympatisch zu sein. Er entspannte sich etwas. 

„Erzählen Sie.“  
„Vor einigen Tagen bin ich auf die Flying Horse versetzt worden, vorher ab war ich auf Prime stationiert!“  
Toran sah ihn an als ob er ein Apostel wäre.  
„Viele sind Tot, wir mussten die Leichen vaporisieren um ihrer Herr zu werden, so viele sind noch vermisst...“ Er sah ihn an. „auf fünf Planeten der Union gibt es kein Leben mehr.“   
Toran sank in seinem Stuhl zusammen.  
„Ich denke Sie haben ein Recht auf die Wahrheit, Ihre Rasse ist wie man so sagt vom Aussterben bedroht. Sie brauchen dringend frische Gene, Männer sind rar… viele sind schon zuvor im Krieg gefallen..“ Er stockte immer wieder um ihn anzusehen.   
Toran sah ins All und hatte Mühe seine Gedanken zusammen zu halten und sich auf die Worte zu konzentrieren.   
„Es ist so niederschmetternd, wir haben so viel versucht aber die Leute sterben an Entkräftung wie die Fliegen!“

Toran stand unvermittelt auf und bedankte sich knapp.

XXX

Drei Tage später war er allein unterwegs in die Union. 

Als er Prime betrat schlug ihm der Gestank des Todes entgegen. Er hustete würgend in sein Taschentuch. Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen als er seine halbverhungerten Landsleute sah. Er suchte eines der Föderationshilfslager auf und ließ sich in bestehende Hilfsmaßnahmen einweisen. 

Danach verging kein Tag an dem er nicht mindestens eine sterbende Cardassianerin in Händen hielt. Der allgegenwärtige Verwesungsgeruch verflüchtigte sich jeden Tag ein bisschen mehr. Nicht zu letzt dank der Maßnahmen. 

Ein Jahr verging im immer selben Einerlei. Wie viele hatte er sterben sehen? Er zählte nicht mehr! Tägliche Nachrichten von und an seine Familie hielten ihn aufrecht. 

Er war mit einer der wenigen männlichen Cardassianer hier und erfüllte die Erhaltung seiner Rasse täglich. Lief täglich in eines der Labore um seinen Teil dazu beizutragen damit eine Cardassianerin künstlich befruchtet werden konnte. Was sollte er auch tun? Zusehen wie seine Rasse allmählich das Zeitliche segnete? Vorbeikommende Cardassianerinnen schmachteten ihn derart an, das er den einen oder anderen Annäherungsversuch abwehren musste. 

Bald war die Lage stabil und er konnte sich dem Wiederaufbau der Region widmen. Er reparierte zunächst alle wichtigen Medizinischen Einrichtungen, zusammen mit einer Wissenschaftlerin.

XXX


End file.
